


But I do Love You

by AlexDanversEnthusiast



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, Adult Content, All of the Feelings, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Awkward Flirting, F/F, Fluff, Jealousy, Light Angst, Maggie is a detective so she detects, Maggie is totally not spying on Laurel, Mild Language, Polyamory, Sexual Content, Slight Possessiveness, Smuff, SuperSanvers, Threesome - F/F/F, background reigncorp, no cheating here, small appearance by Jamie Sawyer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 20:11:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 61,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14755520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexDanversEnthusiast/pseuds/AlexDanversEnthusiast
Summary: Kara learns how to navigate her girlfriends being married, her last year of college, and unexpected people popping up in her life.





	1. A Beautiful Day For A Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Sup everybody! For everyone who requested, this sequel is for you! Ask, and you shall receive, right?
> 
> This story will explore the storylines that were set up in the last story. You will have to read that one to understand this one. Also, the format of this story is different, gone are the song lyrics and the POV switches in the chapter. Instead, I am going to alternate POV chapters to make it easier for each character to explore their feelings. Lastly, this story is going to stand on its own, as I will not make it part of a series.
> 
> Standard spiel: English is not my native tongue. I have no beta. DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT! It's as simple as that.
> 
> Having said all that...on to the story!

Kara spent the morning making sure everything was in place, it had been a long two months, but the day of Alex and Maggie’s wedding had finally arrived. Everyone complimented her on how well Lena and Sam’s engagement party and Alex and Maggie’s engagement party turned out, all of the wedding preparations was up to her. Kara worked with the wedding planner, and closely with the brides to decide what dinner was going to be served, cake testing, etc. Now, the big day was here and Kara was a nervous wreck. She was running back and forth between Alex and Maggie, making sure that they were both ready, and not having second thoughts. Kara stopped by Alex’s room and went inside for final checks. She thought Alex looked beautiful in her gown, as beautiful as she imagined when she was younger. The dress was strapless, with a beaded bodice, that flowed into a perfect ‘A’ line skirt it was tailored to Alex’s body, and she never looked better.

Kara’s eyes met Alex’s in the mirror, “There’s only a fifteen minutes left, and you will be walking down the aisle to marry the love of your life.” She told Alex truthfully. Kara was still ‘no’ to marriage, but seeing Alex in her dress, is making her rethink that stance.

Alex gave Kara a smile that rivaled the sun, “The day is finally here, and I am a nervous wreck, but I know that is natural. I wish you were getting married with us. It’s going to be weird being married to Maggie, while having a girlfriend on the side.” She joked.

Kara approached Alex and wrapped her arms around her waist, “It’s not going to be all that weird, Alex. Would it be weird if I wasn’t your girlfriend?” She asked looking at Alex’s reflection in the mirror.

Alex’s eyes met Kara’s in the mirror, “I don’t think so. I know our time will come soon. I hate the fact that you’ll be alone for two weeks, while we are off enjoying a trip around Italy. You should come with us.” She tried to tempt Kara again.

Kara sighed, “It’s not going to happen. I have plenty of stuff here to keep me busy. I’ll be watching Vickie’s kids a few days a week. Then there is Jaimie, I’ll be busy with her and so many other things. Today is you and Maggie’s day, your honeymoon is to celebrate your coming together in unity.” She reminded her girlfriend. Alex had expressed some doubts and insecurities about marriage, and what it took to be a wife. Kara had to calm Alex down and tell her that there is no guide on how to be a good wife. She’s a phenomenal girlfriend and that is enough to be a good wife.

Alex turned around so she was facing Kara, “I don’t know what I would do without you, Kara. You are one of the best things that happened to me. I thought of this day and having you by my side as I married the love of my life. I wouldn’t want to get married if you weren’t there, but here you are. I love you, Kara Zorel.” She sniffed.

Kara felt like she was going to take flight. She had imagined hearing those words on her wedding day to Alex. Grant it she was only ten, but she still imagined Alex saying those words to her. And now here she is on Alex’s wedding day hearing Alex say that meant everything to Kara, “Don’t make me cry. And you don’t start crying, you’ll ruin your make up.” She reached for a tissue and dabbed at the tears forming in Alex’s eyes, “There’s nowhere else I’d rather be. I need to go check on Maggie. Don’t be nervous, everything is going to be okay. I love you, Alex.” She kissed Alex gently, not wanting to smudge her lipstick. Kara untangled herself form Alex and left the room.

Kara fixed her dress and made her way to Maggie’s room and knocked on the door. She waited for a few moments before she heard a faint ‘come in’ float through the door. Kara put her hand on the knob and twisted it open, “It’s just me. I’m coming to check on you, one last time.” Kara announced as she opened the door completely, so she can enter. Kara’s breath hitched in her throat, as she saw how beautiful Maggie looked in her dress, “You look beautiful.” Kara whispered in aww as she closed the door. Maggie’s dress was white, with spaghetti straps, a stylized bodice with a rose on the side, it looked like one of the dresses the Disney Princess’ would wear when they were married.

Maggie blushed, “Thank you, Kara. Are you here to make sure that I don’t run away.” She quipped.

Kara smiled and strolled over to Maggie and took the other woman’s hand in hers, “I know you’re not going to run away. You’re marrying Alex you would be an idiot to run.”

Maggie smiled, “How does she look?” She asked. She hadn’t seen Alex since this morning.

Kara beamed, “Alex is so gorgeous, Maggie. You will melt when you see her figuratively, not literally. I came to give you some words of encouragement.”

Maggie tilted her head to the side, “What words are those?”

“Alex is one of the most important people in my life, you have become one of the most important people in my life. I love you, and I know you love Alex too. You two are perfect for each other. And I never thought in a million years, that I would be standing here telling my girlfriends, future wife this.” Kara laughed to herself, “You’re a wonderful woman, Maggie Sawyer and you’ll make an equally wonderful wife.”

A slow smile spread across Maggie’s face, “You are the sweetest, Kara Zorel. No wonder we are quite taken with you. You should be walking with us, it’s not the same without you. You’ve been a big part of our relationship, and a part of our biggest milestones. I know you’re not ready, and our marriage probably wouldn’t be legal but we would be bound together by love. Alex and I may be marrying each other, but today, we’re technically marrying you too. Unofficially of course, because it’s not your cup of tea at the moment. Are you sure you’re going to be okay by yourself for two weeks?” She asked. Kara being home alone while they were off living it up for two weeks was a topic for her and Alex.

Kara smiled, “I am going to be okay. Like I told Alex, today is your special day, the day you marry the love of your life. Your honeymoon is a way to celebrate your union. I will have my chance to explore Italy or somewhere else in the future. I’ll have a lot of things to do, enjoy yourselves, and don’t worry about me. I’m an adult and can take care of myself.” She bent down and placed a kiss on Maggie’s lips, I have to go take my place. I’ll see you out there.” She let go of Maggie’s hands and exited the room.

Kara stepped out into the hallway and pulled herself together. She would admit that it was hard to see Alex marrying someone else but her. Kara would suck it up and smile for now, and wallow in her tears while her girlfriends were away. Kara made her way to the waiting area where Sam, Vasquez, and Jaimie were waiting, “It’s almost show time.”

“I am so ready to get out of this dress,” Sam complained.

Vasquez smirked, “I want to get out of these shoes they are killing my feet.” She complained about the shoes.

Kara rolled her eyes, “After the wedding, you can change out of irritating shoes, and after the reception, you can take off your dress.”

Sam pulled Kara to the side, “Are you sure you’re okay with this? You don’t seem like your sunny self.”

Kara nodded, “I’m fine, Sam. It’s been a long two months, planning a wedding, and making arrangements it’s a lot. I’m looking forward to going home and crashing after this.” She didn’t know if she was trying to convince herself or Sam.

Sam gave Kara a sympathetic smile, “You forget I know you, Kara Zorel, and you are so lying right now.” She smirked.

The music started, “I’m not lying. We have to march.” Kara pushed Sam into position. The doors opened and the room was filled with people in the seats. Most people were friends and family from both Alex and Maggie’s side. Kara took a deep breath and began her descent down the aisle. She was praying silently that she did not trip over the bottom part of her gown. Kara smiled at her mom, and Eliza as she took her place at the altar. Sam stood beside her and Vasquez followed up behind them. Kara felt like a pageant contestant on parade. The music changed and the doors opened, and Jaimie walked down the aisle throwing rose petals in her wake. As soon as she made her way down the aisle, she went straight to Kara and stood in front of her.

Alex was the first one to come out on Jeremiah’s arm, and Kara was mesmerized by her girlfriend. Her eyes began misting up when Maggie walked out with Hank escorting her. Kara thought she looked amazing.

The ceremony went by in a blur, and before Kara knew it they were at the reception, and of course she had to sit at the bridal table. Kara was feeling a little more than uncomfortable, but she didn’t let it show. It was now time for the speeches, and it was Kara’s turn to give her speech. She was nervous because she had absolutely nothing prepared. Kara would have to come up with something on the fly.

Kara stood up and cleared her throat, “I’ve known Alex since I was seven years old. The first day I met her, I thought she was the coolest teenager in the world. Here I am at twenty-one and she is no longer the coolest person I know. That title goes to Maggie, she’s so badass.”

Everyone in the reception area laughed, “In all seriousness, Alex has turned into a beautiful, intelligent, badass that I thought the world of when I was younger. But she was also a gigantic dork. There was this one time we were in the mall and I wanted to see a movie that did not involve a princess or talking animals. I wanted to see something awesome. Alex talked me into seeing a princess movie, and she enjoyed it far more than I did. She ended up buying the whole soundtrack, and tortured me with it.” Kara continued her story.

“I am going to kill you, Kara!” Alex said half-jokingly.

Kara shrugged, “Do you hear at everyone? An FBI agent is threatening to kill me. I’m sure she doesn’t want to spend her wedding night in handcuffs.” She was going to finished her thought, but the withering look Alex was giving her made her think again, “I think I am done. Congratulations, Alex and Maggie. I love you both.” She snuck the last part in. Not many people knew that the three of them were in a committed relationship.

The reception went on, and Kara had to admit that she was growing pretty tired as the night went on. She should have gone to bed when Alex and Maggie did, but she had to make sure that there were enough rice sachets for everyone to have.

“You and the wedding planner worked wonders for the reception tonight. You deserve a vacation of your own.” Eliza walked up to Kara.

Kara sighed, “I do, don’t I? I will have a vacation soon enough after Alex and Maggie go on their honeymoon. I am glad that I do not have to worry about planning anymore weddings. Sam asked me to help plan her wedding. I declined there is only so much I can handle.” She took a sip of her ginger ale. Kara had enough champagne and decided to change it up to keep from getting a buzz.

Eliza chuckled, “How are you doing, Kara? I know that this is a difficult time for you with Alex and Maggie being married.” She had been concerned about Kara ever since Alex and Maggie announced their engagement. Kara had been a real trooper, but she could tell that something was off about her.

“I’m fine, Eliza. They’ve been together for three years, Alex and Maggie getting married is the next logical step.” Kara explained herself for the millionth time already. Yes, she knew that everyone was concerned about her, but in the end it was moot point.

“Are you trying to convince yourself or me? I know for a fact that you wanted to be the one to marry Alex. You would tell us all the time ‘I’m gonna marry Alex when I get older’.” Eliza chuckled at the memory of little Kara proclaiming that loudly.

Kara used her hand to cover her face in embarrassment, “I was eight, Eliza. I still can’t believe you remembered that.”

Eliza chuckled, “I remember everything, Kara. If you need to talk, I am here for you.” She reminded Kara that she was not alone in this.

Kara gave a grateful smile to Eliza, “Thank you, Eliza.”

“Why are you standing over here? You should be out there dancing.” Alex interrupted the conversation between Kara and her mother.

“I am not in a dancing mood right now. These shoes are killing me, and this dress doesn’t allow for movement.” Kara semi-lied.

Alex took Kara’s hand in hers, “I do not hear that excuse. Take your shoes off, and we are going to dance. It’s my special day, and I want to dance with my maid of honor.” She tugged lightly at Kara’s arm.

Kara couldn’t deny Alex anything and kicked off her shoes, “Why do you have to be so difficult?” She whined all the way to the dance floor.

Alex smirked, “Because it’s in my nature. Now shut up and dance with me.” She pulled Kara close to her.

Kara decided not to argue with Alex and dance with her she would be a fool not to. This is the only time that she would be able to dance with her at her wedding, so Kara might as well take advantage of it. Kara could smell the faint scent of Alex’s perfume and the scented shampoo that she used made quite the combination. They swayed across the floor for what seemed like an eternity, but Kara didn’t care. The only thing that mattered was Alex in her arms dancing to the music.

“I love you, Kara,” Alex whispered.

Kara gave Alex a million-watt smile, “I love you too, Alex.” She whispered back; if they were not in front of a room of people, they probably would have kissed by now.

The song was over, and they separated, and Kara escorted Alex off the dance floor. Kara felt as if she was pulling double duty tonight.

“May I have this dance?” Maggie asked smoothly.

Kara grinned, “Why Maggie Sawyer, are you trying to hit on me?” She asked playfully.

Maggie shrugged, “Maybe. Would that be a bad thing?” She countered.

“What would your wife say?” Kara asked playing along.

Maggie looked over at Alex and smiled, “I think she would be okay with it. After all, you were the one dancing with her.” She held out her hand, “Let’s dance.”

Kara couldn’t believe how suave her girlfriend was at this moment, but she couldn’t help but feel flattered, “I am not one to keep a lady waiting.” She placed her hand in Maggie’s, “Lead the way.” Kara was escorted to the floor for the second time of the night.

“You look beautiful in that dress, Kara.” Maggie complimented her.

Kara blushed, “Thank you. You’ve seen me in it all day.” She stated the obvious.

Maggie licked her lips, “That still doesn’t mean I can’t compliment you on it. If we weren’t in front of all these people right now, I would kiss you.”

Kara ducked her head, “That would cause a scandal. Can you imagine the look on everyone’s faces?” She tried not to laugh.

Maggie chuckled, “The looks would be priceless. At least we would be out in the open with our relationship.” She would have loved to see everyone’s expressions.

“There is that, but it would take away from your special day with Alex. And I spent two months trying to make this day special for the both of you. I don’t want to see all my hard work go to waste.” Kara rested her forehead against Maggie’s.

“It wouldn’t go to waste. You’ve been a real trooper though all of this, Kara. I’m sure if it was anyone else, they would probably flip their shit, but you, you’re cut from a different cloth. I am so proud to be able to call you ours.” Maggie told her truthfully. She figured that Kara may need some reassurance.

Kara tried her best not to tear up, “Thank you, Maggie. You’re going to make me cry and it’s going to ruin my make-up.” She tried to lighten the mood and not focus on her tears.

“At least it’s from happiness and not sadness.” Maggie quipped.

Kara chuckled, “You are a bigger dork than Alex. I don’t know what I am going to do with myself between the two of you.”

“Love us,” Maggie replied immediately, as she reluctantly let Kara go.

“Thank you for the dance, Maggie.” She walked off the dance floor and made her way over to her mom.

Alura opened her arms to her daughter, “You looked beautiful out there sweetheart. How are you feeling?” She asked her daughter. Alura knew that Kara would be torn up about the wedding, but put on a brave face for her girlfriends.

Kara fell into her mother’s embrace, “It hurts mom, but they are happy.” She admitted to her mom.

Alura rubbed Kara’s back soothingly, “I know, babygirl. When you are ready your day will come and it will be just as emotional. Do you want to have a night with your friends?” She asked Kara, even though her daughter was too old for sleepovers, but they made her happy.

Kara chuckled, “A sleepover, mom? What am I twelve?” She joked.

“I knew I would get a laugh out of you. You’re never too old to be surrounded by your friends. I think you need that tonight.” Alura told her daughter.

Kara sighed, “You’re right. I do need it tonight.” She agreed.

“Are you too big to dance with your mom?” Alura asked her daughter with a beautiful smile.

Kara shook her head, “No. I will always want to dance with you but when a slower song plays.”

“I can live with that.” Alura kissed the top of her daughter’s head.

Sam came dancing over, “I don’t mean to steal Kara from you, but she needs to come out and dance with her friends. No one puts Kara in a corner.” She did her best Johnny imitation.

Alura let Kara go, “If you put it that way, but Kara still owes me a dance.” She told Sam.

Sam smiled, “I’ll return her in time for your dance. Come on Kara you’re needed out there.” She dragged Kara out to the dance floor.

Kara danced surrounded by her closet friends and all of her cares for the moment had drifted away. She spied Alex and Maggie dancing together and having the time of their lives. The happy couple made their way over to the small group. Everyone spent the rest of the evening dancing together, until it was time to cut the cake.

Kara stood off to the side as Maggie and Kara cut a slice of cake and fed it to each other. She saw them walking towards her, and she backed away slowly. Kara did not know what they were going to do, but she had a feeling it would end with cake on her face.

“Don’t run Kara. We want to share cake with you. Everyone tell Kara to try some cake.” Alex told the room.

A small chorus of ‘try the cake’ came from the crowd. Kara stopped moving and waited for the impending cake to the face. She was surprised when there was a piece of cake in Alex’s hand, “It wouldn’t be right to not share this with you.” She whispered.

Kara smiled and ate the cake from Alex’s fingers and licked the remnants of the frosting off of Alex’s fingers, “Tastes delicious.” She smiled.

“Sneak away with us for a little bit,” Maggie whispered.

Kara looked perplexed, “Why do you want to sneak away from your wedding. That’s rude.” She stated.

“It’s expected and you disappearing will not make a difference. We’re getting ready to leave for two weeks. We will be without you for two weeks, at least we can go off knowing that you had satisfaction before we left.” Alex agreed with Maggie two weeks without Kara was a crime within itself.

Kara could understand her girlfriend’s logic, “Let’s get out of here.” She gave in to the urge.

Maggie smirked, “I knew you would see it our way.”

The trio snuck away from the wedding hall and walked down the hallway until they found a room that was vacant. Kara was sure that people were going to be looking for them, but nothing was going to stand in the way of ravishing her girlfriends before they left for two weeks.


	2. The Harsh Light of Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara has some much-needed downtime after the wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am delighted that you are interested in this lil story. Thank you for giving it a chance. I present you with another chapter.

The wedding was finally over and Kara felt like she had been thoroughly fucked, and she was sure she probably looked like she was too. Alex and Maggie were seen off and Kara made sure that the caterers, the DJ, and the servers were paid, before calling it a night. Her mom tried to engage her in conversation on the way home, but Kara was not in the mood to talk. All Kara wanted to do was go home, put on her pajamas, hang with her friends, and then sleep for a week. Her phone chimed as her mom pulled into the driveway it was a message from Alex and Maggie, of course, it was because they were all in a group chat. She unlocked her phone and read the message, before smiling to herself. Kara sent a text back and got out of the car as soon as she was in the house she ran upstairs to her bedroom and changed out of her dress. The dress was beautiful, but it was uncomfortable.

After Kara slipped into a pair of sweatpants and one of Alex’s shirts she went downstairs to have tea with her mom. Kara didn’t know when her friends would be over, but she was happy to have time with her mom. She sat down at the kitchen island next to her mother no words were exchanged, as Kara enjoyed her tea. The doorbell rang interrupting the peace and tranquility shared between mother and daughter.

“That would be the gang.” Kara sighed as she slid off the stool and made her way to the door. She opened the door to see Sam, Lucy, and James standing there with their bags, “Come on in you guys.”

“Just like old times,” Lucy commented as she walked through the door.

Kara closed the door, “Not quite, we’re not kids anymore, but semi-adults.” She quipped.

“I am the only boy allowed at the sleepover,” James recalled the many sleepovers that he was able to attend.

“That’s because you were harmless,” Alura mentioned as she came into the living room.

James chuckled, “I’m still harmless and one of the girls.”

“I’m going to leave you four to it. Have a good night and don’t over indulge in the alcohol. You may be legal, but please drink responsibly.” Alura told her children as she headed upstairs.

“Yes, mom.” Everyone replied at the same time before laughing.

Lucy pulled out the bottles of wine, “Tonight is for fun, there is no thinking, or being depressed. The next two weeks are going to be fun and maybe we can get into a little trouble while we’re at it.” She figured with Alex and Maggie out of the way; Kara could have a little fun.

Sam laughed, “Trouble is your middle name, Lucy. You got us into a lot of trouble when we were younger.”

“Remember that one time Lucy had us share a soda and we were all sick. It was a little while later that we learned it was beer after we got in trouble.” Kara recalled the story of the time that they were nine years old and Lucy got them drunk.

James laughed, “My mom was livid when she learned about that. I was on punishment for a week.” He recalled how disappointed his mom was.

Lucy grimaced as she remembered how her mom punished her, “In my defense, I thought it was a soda.” She defended herself.

“Yeah okay.” Sam replied sarcastically, “And water is wet.”

Kara got up, “I’m going to get glasses. Anyone want anything while I’m in there?” She asked.

“No. I am still full from all the food we had tonight.” Sam complained.

Lucy was full too, “I have never eaten like that since Christmas. I am so glad I don’t eat like that often.” She agreed with Sam.

Kara came back with the wine glasses and set them on the table, “Wine glasses. If you do get hungry, there is a lot of food in there for you to eat. Help yourself to whatever you want.”

Sam uncorked the wine and began to pour, “When do you and Lucy go back to school?” She asked sliding glasses to James and Lucy.

“In three weeks, around the same time, you two go back to school,” Lucy replied.

Kara sighed, “I don’t even want to think about school. Senior year is always the hardest and the classes are harder. I really hope none of my professors are assholes this year. I had enough of that with Mr. Lord.” She took a healthy drink of her wine.

“I’ll drink to that.” Sam held up her glass before drinking her wine.

Kara crossed her legs in Indian style, “So, James. What is going on with you and Winn? I saw you two getting pretty into a conversation at the table today?” She wanted to know what was going on with her friend and Winn.

“Nothing. We were having a simple conversation about guy things. There is honestly nothing to tell.” James replied before sipping his wine. He and Winn were getting to know each other on a friend basis, nothing more, nothing less.

Lucy rolled her eyes, “James wouldn’t tell us even if something was going on. He can keep his secrets, but we will find out eventually.” She teased her longtime friend.

Sam laughed, “Like you’re one to talk, Lucy. I spied you talking to Susan Vasquez over by the bar. You two look pretty cozy with each other. What is up with that?” She couldn’t pass up the opportunity to tease Lucy.

Lucy’s cheeks turned a light shade of pink, “Nothing is up with it. She is in law enforcement, and I am studying criminal justice. She was telling me a little bit about the FBI and how it works. Besides, I think she is in a relationship with someone else.” Lucy replied. She talked to Vasquez a lot during the wedding.

Kara grinned, “She is single last time I heard. I say go for it if you want to.” She encouraged her friend.

“Yeah…no. I’m not ready for a relationship yet. Once I get settled, then I will be open to one.” Lucy answered.

Sam giggled, “That’s Lucy speak for, I am down to fuck.” She shot a knowing look at her friend.

James laughed, “I think everyone has a time where they are down to fuck. Some people are ready for relationships, while others are just having fun.” He knew that he was not ready for a relationship, yet but he is keeping his options open.

“Maybe, while Alex and Maggie are away, Kara can have herself a little fling. Dip her toes in the water so to speak. I am pretty sure there will be a lot of new people on campus who want to sink their teeth into her.” Sam thought that it would be good for Kara to get out there and explore a little bit.

Kara shook her head, “You do realize that I am in a committed relationship. I couldn’t do that to Alex or Maggie.”

Lucy shrugged, “It’s not cheating, you’re having fun. You’re twenty-one, Kara, get out there and live your best life. Alex and Maggie will understand.” She wanted her friend to get out and have fun.

“This is a first, but I agree with Lucy here. A little fling isn’t going to hurt anything. Get out there and flirt to see if you still have it, but let the person know that it’s not going to be serious. That way there are no expectations involved.” Sam spoke up.

Kara raised an eyebrow, “I know you are not telling me to do this. I am shocked.” She was taken by surprise by Sam’s answer.

Sam shrugged, “It harmless fun. I’ve done it a few time while with Lena. And she was none the wiser.” She couldn’t believe she admitted that it must be the wine.

“What do you think, James?” Kara asked her friend. He always had an excellent moral compass.

James held his hands up, “Don’t put me in this. All I have to say is do what is going to make you happy.” He offered his tip.

Kara couldn’t do that to Alex and Maggie not when they made such progress, “I’ll keep that in mind.” She placated her friends and finished her wine.

They finished enjoying their wine and decided to watch movies and make up commentary for them. Kara was enjoying this moment with her friends it felt like old times when they were younger and had sleepovers. They’ve been friends for fourteen years, and it seemed like no time has passed.

“Dude! We should take a picture and post it on Instagram. Do you have a picture of all of us together when we were younger?” Sam suggested.

Kara grinned, “I have one on my phone. We should do a throwback picture and a present picture of us together.” She grabbed her phone and they all gathered for the picture.

“I want a copy of this picture and the one from when we are younger, so I can put the picture on my Instagram,” Lucy spoke up.

“Same.” Sam agreed.

Kara sent both pictures to her friends and then found a way to put the two photos into a collage. She posted it on Instagram with the caption, “ _Kara’s Angels, starting together, ending together_ ” #friendsforever #myfriendsarebetterthanyours #squad #family.

James laughed, “Those hashtags though. I thought I was gonna have to report you for hashtag abuse.” He teased Kara about her liberal hashtag use.

“She is no worse than Sam. Sam tells a life story with her hashtags.” Lucy joked.

Sam rolled her eyes, “Be jealous because my hashtags are awesome.”

Kara’s phone chimed and she reached for it and saw a message from Alex. She smiled and unlocked her phone to read what her girlfriend had to say, “Alex said we are still as cute today as we were yesterday.” She read the message out loud.

“Aren’t they supposed to be in the air?” Sam asked.

“Layover,” Kara replied.

Sam chuckled, “And they are casually scrolling social media.”

Kara shrugged, “I would think so.” She replied while exchanging texts with Alex and Maggie. They were about to board another flight. Kara wished them safe travels and put her phone down.

“More wine?” Sam held up another bottle.

Kara nodded, “Yes, please.” She held out her wine glass. Tomorrow was Sunday and she had no pressing business.

Kara and company drank wine and watched movies until they all drifted off to sleep in the living room. Kara was sleeping peacefully until she felt her phone vibrating under her pillow. She groaned quietly and looked at her phone it was a message from Maggie. Kara unlocked her phone and saw a picture of Alex and Maggie together in the taxi on their way to the hotel. She texts them back and told them how beautiful they looked, and to have fun. Kara also let them know that is was late as hell for her and she was going back to sleep. She put her phone back under her pillow and went back to sleep.

Kara woke up to the smell of breakfast being cooked she sat up and rubbed her eyes. She looked around the living room and saw that her friends were still passed out. Kara took out her phone and decided to take a picture of her three friends sleeping. She also noticed that there were a lot of messages from Alex and Maggie, along with some videos. Kara decided to look at them after she took pictures of her friends. She stretched and went upstairs to wash her face and brush her teeth, before going into the kitchen. When Kara felt she was presentable enough she made her way back downstairs and went into the kitchen where Alura was fixing enough food to feed an army.

“Good morning, mom. You’re only feeding five people. You cooked as if you’re going to be feeding an army.” She commented as she grabbed a turkey sausage link from the plate.

Alura popped Kara’s hand, “Wait until everything is finished. I am feeding an army, an army full of people who can eat. It’s not different from when you were growing up. Did you sleep alright?” She asked her daughter.

Kara nodded, “I did. I think the activities of the day and the wine that we had last night helped. I’m still kind of tired, but I get to rest today. Alex and Maggie kept texting me last night, well this morning. I guess they do not understand that why it’s morning over there for them, it’s evening over here.” She started to yawn.

Alura chuckled, “They are trying to keep in touch with you, Kara. Alex and Maggie are thinking of you while they are away. I think it’s sweet if you ask me. Get some glasses out the cabinet and take out the juice.

Kara did as she was told, “When did you have time to go shopping?”

“I’m a mom, Kara.” She gave the only answer that she knew.

“Of course you are.” Kara grabbed the juice from the refrigerator, “Do you want me to go wake up the three musketeers?” She asked placing the juice on the counter.

“I thought they were your ‘angels.’” Alura teased her daughter.

Kara blushed, “Mom! Were you stalking my Instagram?” She asked mortified.

Alura shrugged, “It’s not stalking if you are following you. Go wake everyone up before breakfast gets cold.” She used the spatula to point in the direction of the living room.

Kara didn’t protest and did as she was told, “Yo, goofballs wake up, mom made breakfast.” She called for her friends.

“Ugh, it’s too early,” Lucy whined.

“Go away, Kara.” Sam groaned from her position.

James sat up, “It’s entirely too early.” He wiped his eyes.

Kara rolled her eyes, “Mom cooked breakfast.”

Sam and Alex shot up, “Did she make her famous crepes?” Sam asked.

“I don’t know. You will have to get up and see. You better hustle if you want to eat it before it gets cold.” She told her friends before going into the kitchen, “I managed to wake up the troops.

Twenty minutes later a very fresh-faced Lucy, James, and Sam entered the kitchen and sat down at the table. The food was placed in the middle and the plates were already on the table.

“I need to take a picture of this and put it on Instagram.” Sam stated before she pulled out her phone and took a picture, “It’s not every day that mom cooks for us. It’s Instagram worthy, and its food porn.” She defended herself.

“I’m with Sam.” James got his phone and took a picture.

Kara took a picture of the food and sent it to Maggie and Alex with the caption, “You’re welcome.” She also put it on her Instagram timeline and even on her Facebook page.

“This isn’t an episode of Keeping up with the Zorel’s put your phones away and eat your breakfast,” Alura told her children.

Lucy mock saluted, “Yes, ma’am.” She started putting food on her plate.

Kara began eating her food while everyone started getting hers. She had quite the appetite and she needed to work off the slight buzz that she had going on. Her phone kept chiming with notifications, but she ignored them and concentrated on the moment with her family.

“You’re mighty popular over there, Kara,” Sam commented on Kara’s chiming phone.

Kara put her phone on vibrate, “It’s Alex and Maggie. I sent them a picture of breakfast and they are probably jealous.” She commented.

“They shouldn’t be jealous. Alex and Maggie are in Italy they should be focusing on that.” Lucy replied snidely.

“Maybe the four of us should take a trip to Italy and have a little adventure of our own,” James suggested. He had always wanted to travel and put some miles on his passport.

Kara lit up at the suggestion, “That would be so awesome. We can do it as a graduation present for dealing with four years of college.” She readily agreed.

“A trip for the four of us. A lot of adventure can happen.” Sam agreed. She had been to Italy with Lena but would love to tour Italy and maybe France with her friends.

“Oh, we can visit France, and maybe jet set to London and have some fun there. We can live it up for about a month or so and go crazy.” Lucy chimed in she was excited about the prospect of going away with her friends.

Alura chuckled, “I think a trip like that would work for all of you. You can explore and have fun while you’re at it. Your hard work paid off, so I say treat yourself.” She wanted her children to have a life of adventure, “Also, when you finish eating, you four will clean up the kitchen.” She told them.

“You cooked breakfast it’s only fair,” Sam spoke up.

“I agree.” James agreed.

Breakfast was over and Kara, Sam, James, and Lucy cleaned up the kitchen and got ready for the day. They decided to take a leisure trip down to San Diego and have some fun there. Kara had asked if Alura wanted to join them, but she had declined, she wanted to rest instead.  That didn’t stop the friends from going out and having fun. Their first stop was Sea World San Diego, Sam and Lucy wanted to go, Kara was indifferent, and James went wherever the girls wanted to go.

“So what should we do first? Should we see the different animals? Should we catch a show? Go on the rides?” Kara asked as they entered the park.

“Rides first, then we can catch a show, and see whatever else the parks offer,” James suggested.

Lucy shrugged, “I like that idea. Hold on we gotta get a picture of this.” She pulled out her phone.

After about a dozen pictures Kara grabbed the map and navigated them over to some of the rides in the park. Her phone was buzzing in her pocket with messages from Alex and Maggie. She texted them back and told them to enjoy their honeymoon. Then a few minutes later Kara received a video that was deemed not safe to look at while in public.

“Oh my God!” Kara gasped as she clicked on the video and then clicked off of it.

“What’s wrong Kara? Did something happen?” Sam asked.

Kara felt the heat rising in her cheeks, “Uh yeah. Alex just sent me something, and yeah. So, rides.” She tried to deflect answering the rest of the question.

Lucy grinned, “They probably sent her porn. Kara only gets flustered like that over two things, when she is trying to lie, or she sees anyone else engaging in sexual activity. My money is on the last one.” She replied cockily.

James looked at Kara, “Survey says?”

“It’s the latter,” Sam answered for Kara.

Kara shook her head, “I’m good guys let’s just go.” She tried to push the image of Alex and Maggie having sex.

They stood in line for a rollercoaster called the ‘Manta’ and were joking around with each other. Kara was in the middle of a story when another person and their friends stood behind them. She made eye contact with the other woman and looked away quickly. The lined moved and she could still feel eyes on her.

“Don’t be obvious, but the woman with brunette hair keeps staring at me. Is she still looking at me?” Kara whispered to her friends.

James quickly glanced over, “She is checking you out, Kara. You still got it.” He joked.

Lucy glanced over, “She is gorgeous and her friends are beautiful too, especially the other brunette that is with them. I wonder if they play for our team.” She was more than a little curious.

“I don’t know which brunette you’re talking about, but one of them is looking at Kara like she wants her for dinner,” Sam replied and sent a smile in the other woman’s direction.

Kara shook her head, “I just can’t right now. Come on its time for us to move up in line. If I see her again, then I will say something. If not then I will go on about my day, besides I may never see her again after this day.” She tried to brush the thought of someone being interested in her away.

James chuckled, “You never know.” He teased.

Kara punched him in the arm, “You’re such a guy.” She told James playfully.

Lucy chuckled, “I thought James was such a girl since he hangs around with a bunch of them.” She joked.

Sam laughed, “Everyone can think he is gay like they thought when we were younger.” She remembered James being teased for hanging with a bunch of girls.

James shook his head, “I never lived that down, until we moved away. Even at my new school, I was always with the girls.” He remarked about the rest of his life at school.

Kara shrugged, “Because we are awesome and so are you.” She hugged her friend.

They were next in line for the ride and Kara made eye contact with the brunette again and gave her a small smile which the brunette returned. She got on the ride with Sam, James, and Lucy but the brunette and her friends had to wait. Kara secured her phone and everything else before locking herself into place. The ride started and Kara forgot about everything and concentrated on the feel of the ride, and being free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is the brunette? 
> 
> We'll also see Maggie and Alex in the next chapter and their reactions to Kara's adventures.
> 
>  
> 
> See that box down below? Yeah, that one. Drop a comment in there and let me know what you think.


	3. Benvenuto in Italia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Maggie are on their honeymoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Creeps in* Heeeeyyyyy sliding in with another chapter. A lot of you were concerned with cheating, no uh uh, there is no cheating in this house. In this house we value loyalty. Kara is going through some things, and we are gonna see that. We will also see Alex and Maggie's reactions to Kara's journey (can't give it away).
> 
> Forward march...

Alex and Maggie were waiting in the airport as they awaited to board their next plane. Alex was excited to visit Italy and Greece with her wife, but she felt Kara’s presence missing. The day had been fantastic and Alex had the time of her life sharing it with her family and friends. And now she was headed to the other side of the world without the other half of her. She had pulled out her phone and decided to scroll her social media while Maggie snoozed softly by her side. Alex came across a picture of Kara, Sam, Lucy, and James together along with a picture of them when they were younger. She tried not to wake Maggie with her laughing at the ridiculous hashtags Kara used.

“What’s so funny?” Maggie asked in a sleep induced haze.

“Kara posted a picture of her and her angels from when they were younger and now,” Alex explained while showing her wife the picture.

Maggie rubbed the sleep from her eyes to get a good look at the picture, “Kara’s Angels? They still look the same thirteen years later.” She commented on the image.

Alex smiled faintly, “I know, right? It seems like only yesterday these rugrats were getting into all sorts of trouble. Who knew that they would turn out to be level-headed adults?” She quipped.

“The nurture verses nature debate. Did you text her?” Maggie asked.

“I’m getting ready to text her now.” Alex sent a quick text to Kara letting her know that she saw the picture.

Alex’s phone chimed, and she read the message, “Kara told us to stop worrying and enjoy our honeymoon.” She closed her messages.

Maggie stretched, “I still say she should have come along with us. Kara was there for the proposal, she was there for the wedding planning, and she was with us at the altar. It would have been nice to have her here.” She told Alex how she felt.

Alex sighed, “I know. It’s good to know that she is spending time with her friends though. If she had joined us, she would be missing out on time with her squad. They will be starting school soon, and who knows when they will be able to see each other again.” She tried to look at it from Kara’s perspective.

“You’re right; Kara should spend time with her friends. We’ll enjoy Italy for her, and then we can enjoy it together just the three of us. I’m excited to see the sights, but also the sights that many people don’t want to see.” Maggie lay her head on Alex’s shoulder.

Alex touched Maggie’s hair lightly, “Oh yeah, lots of pictures, and the food is going to be divine. Did you see what our hotel looked like? I hope the rooms are just as beautiful as the outside.” She gushed about where they would be staying.

Maggie chuckled, “I believe it will be just as nice as the outside of the hotel. It’s going to be weird though; we will be five hours ahead of Kara. So, when it’s nighttime for us, it will be morning for her.” She was still a little confused about the timeline.

Alex shrugged, “We’ll have to look at the world time zone clock and figure it out. This is the longest layover ever.”

“At least it’s not over night.” Maggie responded tiredly, “Look at it this way; you can get a nap in while we wait. It will probably be afternoon when we get to our destination.” She finished her thoughts.

“An overnight layover would not be so bad.” Alex would have preferred to do that instead of having a two-hour layover.

Their flight was announced, and Alex couldn’t have been happier the seat was hard, and her ass was starting to hurt. They boarded the plane, and it was nicer than the plane they were on before. Alex and Maggie found their seats with no problem and sat down. Alex was thankful that she seats were comfortable and she could relax.

“This is so much better than out other flight. I think we have died and gone to heaven.” Maggie complimented the plane.

Alex hummed in agreement, “Do you think Kara is asleep?” She asked.

Maggie looked over at Alex, “Kara is probably sleeping. We don’t know how much wine she consumed tonight or at the wedding. Kara is probably sleeping along with the others.” She had a feeling that Kara would probably be knocked out.

“I’m going to send her a text letting her know that we are getting ready to take off.” Alex pulled out her phone and sent a quick message to Kara letting her know that they were about to take off.

“You couldn’t resist, could you. Kara is going to think you have lost your mind. She told us that it is our honeymoon and we should be celebrating, not blowing up her phone.” Maggie took Alex’s phone from her, “We will text Kara when we land and when we are on our way to the hotel. Now get over here and kiss me.” Maggie pulled Alex by the shirt and planted a kiss on her lips.

Alex was caught off guard, “Wow. You can do that again.” She licked her lips.

“I’ll give you another kind of kiss when we get to our hotel,” Maggie promised.

Alex shook her head, and half listened as the woman went over the safety rules of the flight. She knew these by heart because she has flown a lot. The flight attendant went over the rules, and the plane prepared for takeoff. Alex has never been a fan of taking off or landing, but she powered through it.

“Breathe, babe. It’s okay; I got you.” Maggie squeezed Alex’s leg reassuringly. She knew how much Alex hated this part of flying.

The plane was in the air and Alex visibly relaxed and tried her best to enjoy the rest of the flight. Maggie made sure to keep her distracted by playing games on her iPad and a little inappropriate touching.

“You need to quit. I do not want to join the mile-high club.” Alex pushed her wife’s hand away from in-between her legs.

Maggie chuckled, “I don’t either. I am having entirely too much fun teasing you right now. You have no poker face whatsoever.” She teased her wife.

Alex pouted, “I have an excellent poker face.” She disagreed. Alex was able to get away with a lot of things, plus she is an officer of the law her poker face had to be perfect.

“Maybe when you’re working, but when you’re around Kara or me you suck so bad,” Maggie replied sweetly.

Alex scoffed, “Yours is no better, Detective Sawyer.”

Maggie placed a finger on Alex’s lips, “Nope, it’s Sawyer-Danvers now.” She removed her finger.

“I like the sound of that it makes you sound like such a badass.” Alex brought a finger underneath Maggie’s chin and tilted her face towards her, “I’m so glad that you said yes.” She brushed her lips lightly against her wife’s.

“Mmm. I’m glad I said yes too.” Maggie had to agree with Alex’s assessment.

The rest of the flight went smoothly, and it wasn’t long before they landed at the Leonardo da Vinci airport. The tired couple made their way towards baggage claim to retrieve their bags. They left the airport and met with a driver who had their name on a poster and went to the car.

“Welcome to Italy. I am Georgio, and I am here to take you to your hotel.” He took the bags and put them in the trunk.

Alex opened the door, “We get a driver. How cool is that?” She asked as Maggie got in the car.

Maggie smiled, “Very cool. I’ll text Kara and let her know that we have arrived and send her picture of our journey.” She opened up WhatsApp and sent a message and a lot of pictures to Kara. Maggie knew that Kara was probably sleeping, but she would be able to wake up to the photos at least.

The car stopped in front of a charming hotel; it was every bit Italian design as the website said it would be. Alex took some pictures of the hotel with her phone before getting out of the car. Their bags were carried in for them and they approached the front desk. Alex let the lady behind the counter know who they were while Maggie checked out the art work and the décor of the hotel lobby. A friendly couple took a few pictures of Alex and Maggie near the statues that were in the lobby. They took the elevator upstairs to their room, which was on the fifth floor, much to the couple’s chagrin.

“The fifth floor isn’t so bad. At least we have an elevator that takes us up and down the stairs.” Maggie stated while they made their way to the room where they would be spending most of their time.

Alex rolled her eyes, “There is that. I am looking forward to sleeping and having some alone time with you.” She admitted freely.

Maggie couldn’t help but agree with her wife, “I like the sound of that. Maybe we could uh have a little fun and send it to Kara. I’m sure she will appreciate the art of it all.”

The elevator came to a stop and the doors opened, “Kara will probably blush as red as a cherry, but it will be so worth it.” Alex took the key card out and opened their hotel room.

“Whoa!” Maggie expressed as she entered the room. The room was fit for a queen.

Alex closed the door, “Whoa is right! This room is sick.” She has stayed in hotels before, but none this exquisite.  As soon as you walked in, there was a dining table with high back chairs covered in purple material. Towards the back of the room was a beautiful king sized bed, and on the right side of the room, there was a couch and some chairs meant for lounging. There was a terrace outside with chairs for them to sit out on, and the view from their room was spectacular.

“I am going to love it here,” Maggie commented as she took in the rest of the room.

Alex chuckled, “Me too. We are only here for a week before we had off to our other destination. I hope the hotel is just as nice as this one is.” She remarked.

Maggie looked at her watch, “It’s 9:15 pm here, so that means it’s 6:15 am for Kara. I say we get a shower, get something to eat, and celebrate our nuptials.” She suggested.

Alex shook her head, “You are uncontrollable. I thought our time with Kara would be enough to hold off your thirst.” She walked over to Maggie and put her fingers through her belt loops, pulling her wife close to her.

Maggie shrugged, “I can’t help myself. You’re just that irresistible.” She wrapped her arms around Alex’s waist.

Alex smirked, “When you put it that way. How about that shower?” She led Maggie by her jeans to the bathroom.

After a couple of rounds of sex in the shower, the newlyweds came out of the bathroom in fluffy white robes. Their hair was still dripping from the shower neither one was overly concerned about drying their hair. Alex ordered room service and they reclined on the bed and watched something on television while waiting for their food.

“I feel very relaxed right now. I can fall asleep any moment.” Maggie let out a contented sigh.

Alex pulled Maggie close to her, “I feel the same way, but we have to eat. It feels like we’ve been traveling all day.

“We did almost travel all day, it’s night time here, and almost morning for Kara. I wonder how her night was?” Maggie wondered.

Alex removed an arm from Maggie to grab her phone, “Let’s find out.” She pulled up Instagram and went to Kara’s page. There were a few pics of James, Lucy, and Sam sleeping and nothing more, “Kara is taking pictures of her angels sleeping. They are probably going to kick her ass for this.”

Maggie chuckled, “I doubt it. They love Kara too much. Did you not see the way they kept engaging Kara at the reception? How can they be mad at her?”

Alex shrugged, “True.” She hopped over to Sam’s page and saw pictures of Kara sleeping and saw that she had on her old Stanford t-shirt.

“Kara is sleeping in your shirt. She looks peaceful” Maggie pointed out.

Alex smiled, “I know.” She put her phone down, “I miss Kara.”

“I miss her too. It feels like a piece of our puzzle is missing. How did we go from it being the two of us to having Kara intertwined into our lives?” Maggie asked.

“I think you had something to do with that. You were the one who suggested that Kara should be in a relationship with us, and voila Kara is in a relationship with us.” Alex explained how everything happened.

Maggie moved her head a little bit, “Do you think that our being married will have Kara second guess herself? Do you think that she would try to seek something out somewhere else? Kara is twenty-one and there is a whole world waiting for her once she graduates.” She couldn’t help the dark thoughts that crept into her head.

Alex shared Maggie’s concerns, “I don’t think us being married is going to cause Kara to second guess herself. Kara had said time and time again that she is not ready for marriage, and I believe her. As far as seeking elsewhere for whatever...I don’t think she would. We give her everything she needs, at least I like to think we do. Do I share your concerns? I do. I worry about it every day, but she has not done anything to indicate otherwise.” She tried to reassure Maggie and herself.

Maggie sighed, “I'm paranoid, but I don’t want to lose her.” She stated.

“We’re not going to lose her. You and I will have to show Kara that she is still an integral part of our relationship. If and this is a huge _IF_ Kara wants to explore, then we should let her do so, but I doubt she would.” Alex said with as much conviction as she could.

“I’m being silly,” Maggie replied softly.

Alex kissed the top of Maggie’s head, “You're not silly. You’re stating how you are feeling, and I commend you for sharing your feelings with me. We can have an open conversation about this and when we go back to California, we can have this conversation with Kara.”

A knock at the door caused Maggie to untangle herself from Alex, “It’s room service. Thank goodness, I am starving.” She mumbled and went to answer the door.

“Did you order room service?” The guy asked.

Maggie opened the door, “We did, come on in.” She let the server in.

“I hope everything is to your liking signora.” He pushed the cart into the room.

Maggie smiled at him, “Grazie.” She went over to her wallet to produce a tip, “Here you go.” She handed the guy some money.

The bellhop nodded, “Grazie, signora.”

“Prego,” Maggie replied.

Alex got off the bed and made her way to the sitting area, “I didn’t know you spoke Italian.” She stated impressed that her wife could speak another language.

Maggie smirked, “I speak enough to get by, if it involves me having a conversation, yeah that isn’t going to happen. Let’s eat before our food gets cold.” She removed the lid from one of the plates, “Authentic vegetable lasagna.”

Alex removed her lid, “Spaghetti bolognese.” She inhaled deeply, “We are gonna have to work off all of this food we are eating.” She quipped.

Maggie laughed, “Trust me, we will with all the exploring we’ll be doing. When we get to Greece, we will be indulging in more food.” She took a bite of her lasagna.

“Don’t remind me.” Alex thought about their excursion to Greece.

They finished their late dinner and took the bottle of champagne back into the bedroom. The couple climbed onto the bed with their champagne flutes and leaned against the pillows, “To a new beginning.” Maggie stated.

Alex smiled, “To new beginnings.” She clinked her glass against Maggie’s. Alex took a sip of champagne and put the glass down on the night table, “I know what else I want a taste of.”

Maggie quirked an eyebrow, “No, what?”

Alex smirked and started to undo the sash of Maggie’s robe, “You. How would you like to star in a private video?” She asked slipping Maggie’s robe off her shoulders.

Maggie licked her lips, “A video for our eyes only or a video for our girlfriend?”

“Our girlfriend, but I am going to send it to her through WhatsApp. I think it would be easier than sending it through our messages, with people hacking into the cloud and all.” Alex explained as she placed light kisses on Maggie’s shoulder.

“My phone or yours?” Maggie asked.

Alex bit down on the spot between Maggie’s neck and shoulder, “Your phone, but not right now. I’ll let you know.” She slid her hand down Maggie’s body.

Maggie bit back a moan, “M’kay.”

It was two hours later after the video was made the two lovers fell into an exhaustive sleep. Alex was sure Kara would click off if she were around other people, but it didn’t hurt to show Kara what she was missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heathens I tell ya!
> 
> We'll have Maggie's POV next.
> 
>  
> 
> Drop your thoughts in the box down below.


	4. Escape From Pompeii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and Alex spend the day touring Italy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *slides in and throws a chapter your way* Thank you all tremendously! I needed to take a break from the other story I am working on it's turning out to be a lot darker than I originally intended.
> 
> Maggie's musings and Lucy comes through.

Maggie woke up from her sleep and looked over at Alex who was still sleeping. She placed a light kiss on Alex’s cheek and got out of bed and make her way to the bathroom. Maggie stretched her sore muscles a reminder of what had transpired before. She quietly made her way to the bathroom to answers nature’s call, and to wash her face and brush her teeth. Maggie was feeling better and made her way back to bed and reached for her phone. It was early morning for her, but it was midafternoon for Kara. Maggie checked her messages and saw pictures of breakfast that Alura had made it was so good, and Maggie was kind of jealous.

Her next stop was Instagram, and she saw pictures on her timeline of Kara and company at SeaWorld. Maggie chuckled at how happy they looked, and Kara looked as if she was having the time of her life. Maggie was glad that Kara was enjoying herself, but she found herself missing Kara, and they haven’t been gone for twenty-four hours. She clicked off Instagram and went to Facebook where she saw pictures from their wedding. Maggie smiled at how many photos were taken she didn’t realize that there so many. There were pictures of everyone together, a few of her and Alex together, but some of the ones that stood out were the ones that had the three of them. They looked so happy, and Vasquez had captioned one of the pictures _The beautiful brides and their world_. Maggie gave the picture a heart and commented underneath _Kara is more than our world, she’s our heart._

“What has you smiling over there?” Alex asked in a raspy tone.

Maggie smiled and showed Alex the picture, “This picture that Vasquez posted. Her caption says it all.” She replied.

Alex smiled, “They always say a picture is worth a thousand words. Do you think people will know what Vasquez is talking about?” She asked trying to wake up.

“I don’t think so, but everyone knows that you and Kara have a long history together, but it’s up to interpretation. I did some snooping on Kara’s Instagram she and her angels are at SeaWorld San Diego. Also, Alura made a delicious looking breakfast. Check the notifications and tell me you are not jealous.” Maggie told her wife about Kara’s shenanigans.

Alex rolled over and grabbed her phone and opened the messenger app, “I am so jealous. Alura would cook like that while we are across the pond. She made crepes, Alura’s crepes are to die for.” She licked her lips.

Maggie was a little put out, “I’ve never had her crepes. Maybe you can talk her into making them next time she comes to visit, or we visit Midvale.” She knew that Alura would do anything for Alex if she asked.

Alex shook her head, “No, I will not be your mule. You have to talk to her after all Alura is technically your mother-in-law, since you are dating her daughter, and married to the woman who is like her daughter.” She tapped Maggie on her nose.

Maggie chuckled, “There is that. I’m glad that she didn’t give me the shovel talk.”

Alex rolled her eyes, “Alura is a good judge of character, Astra would give you the shovel talk, and threaten you with bodily harm. Trust me, Alura is your best bet. We should get up and go get some breakfast, and then we will start our exploration of Italy and see what it has to offer.” She kissed Maggie on her forehead.

Maggie threw the covers back, “I like the way you think. Do you think Kara is enjoying the day with her friends?” She asked as she got out of bed.

Alex stretched not worrying about her nakedness, “I think she is. They are probably getting into all sorts of shenanigans. Are you worried, Maggie?” She asked her wife. Alex noticed that Maggie had been a bit too concerned about Kara.

“No. I’m not worried.” Maggie denied quickly.

Alex walked to the other side of the bed and approached her wife, “You’re worried, I get it. I am worried too, but you have to have faith in Kara and faith in our relationship. It seems as if you and I switched positions.” She reached out and took both of Maggie’s hands in hers, “We both know Kara and how she is. Kara’s pined after me since she was ten, and only had one relationship, and that was with Lucy. Then there is you and I we are the real deal. We have Kara’s heart, and nothing is gonna take that away.” She hugged Maggie.

Maggie sighed in comfort as she felt Alex’s arms around her, “I’ll try not to worry. We have switched places.” She laughed at the situation. Alex used to worry about Kara, and now she was worried about Kara.

“Don’t ever change, Maggie. If it makes you feel better, we can give Kara a call later and talk to her.” Alex suggested.

“I like the sound of that. I’m hungry let’s go eat.” Maggie decided to let Alex go and went to get in the shower.

Maggie stepped underneath the warm spray and let the water cascade down her body. She relaxed and let everything wash away down the drain. Maggie knew that she was overly worried about Kara, but she knows that Kara is still young, and she may change once she graduates and starts experiencing the ‘real world’ navigating the workforce, networking, and meeting new people. She didn’t doubt Kara’s commitment to her and Alex, but Kara is heading into a new chapter of her life.

Maggie grabbed her shampoo and washed her hair she would save her body for last. Once she was completely clean, she stepped out of the shower and reached for a towel. The towel was warm and very soft like a cotton ball on her skin. Maggie exited the bathroom and heard Alex talking to Kara.

“Where is everyone?” Alex asked.

“Well, Sam is taking a shower, and Lucy and James went back over to me and Sam’s apartment to shower and change clothes. We got soaked at the show with the whales today.” Kara explained.

Maggie smiled as she entered the room, “Hey, Kara.”

“Maggie, hi!” She waved, “Nice to see you out of the shower. Alex was telling me about the trip so far. Also, why did you go along with Alex’s scheme to send me that video?” Kara asked.

Maggie sat down next to Alex, “Did you not like it?” She asked coyly.

Kara blushed, “I liked it. I may have accidentally opened it and shut it while at SeaWorld, but I did finish watching when I got home. It was very uh eye-opening.” She tried to find the words, but words were hard.

Alex smirked, “It was just a little something to help you out. You know, if you wanted to have a little solo fun. What are you doing tonight?” She asked wanting to know what Kara’s plans were.

“The four of us are going to out to karaoke tonight, and then another sleepover. Tomorrow, we are spending the day with mom, Eliza and Jeremiah.” Kara let her girlfriends know about her plans.

“You are going to be busy someone tomorrow. When does mom go back to Midvale?” Alex asked.

Kara thought for a moment, “Tuesday. She wishes she could stay longer, but work commitments and all.” She gestured.

Maggie felt relief seeing Kara on the screen, “How long are Lucy and James staying?” She asked.

“They will be here for the whole two weeks. They will be going back on Sunday, so they can have a week to settle in and get ready for the school year.” Kara replied none too happily.

Maggie smiled, “At least you will be able to spend time with them. We miss you.” She forgot all about getting dressed.

Kara smiled, “I miss you both too. I’m going to tell you like I told Alex, enjoy yourselves, and don’t worry about me. I’m hanging out with my friends and living the best life. Oh, and Jaimie told me to tell you to call her. She misses you.” She relayed the message from the little girl.

Maggie smiled she missed the little rugrat, “I’ll give her a call. When do you see her?”

“Your sister will drop her off on Friday and pick her up on Saturday. Jaimie will have four babysitters.” Kara joked.

“Oh dear God. Jaimie is going to be corrupt the next time we see her.” Maggie threw her hands up.

Kara rolled her eyes, “Sam and I have babysat for Jaimie before. We’re responsible adults. Your sister trusts us enough for us to have her.” She defended herself and Sam.

Alex tried to stifle her laughter, “I would love to be there to see you four in action. I’m going to get in the shower. I love you, Kara.” She told her.

Kara smiled, “I love you too, Alex. And you, Maggie need to get dressed because you sitting there in your towel, with wet hair ain’t helping things. I love you and enjoy Italy. I’ll talk to you both later.” She blew them both a kiss before disconnecting the call.

Alex turned to Maggie, “The wonders of Skype and I agree with Kara you are distracting in that towel.” She leaned over and kissed Maggie on her shoulder.

Maggie blushed, “Go get in the shower, Danvers. If you keep this up, then we will never leave the hotel room, and I want breakfast.” She slid away from Alex.

Alex pouted, “Fine, be that way.” She got off the bed and made her way to the shower.

Maggie watched in rapt attention as Alex left the room she had to admit that her girlfriend had the body of a goddess, and she was so glad that she was able to call Alex hers. She got off the bed and went to her bag to figure out what she was going to wear today. First on the agenda was putting on a bra and panties. Maggie picked a set and proceeded to put them on, once she dropped the towel. She felt better after seeing and talking to Kara it’s only been a whole day, and she felt silly for missing her so much. Maggie slipped on a pair of her favorite jeans and put on a white tank top under a plaid button down shirt. She was sure she looked the lesbian stereotype, but she didn’t care she was comfortable. Maggie grabbed her toothbrush and toothpaste and went into the bathroom, as soon as she opened the door she was hit with a room full of steam.

“Do you have the water set on, boil?” Maggie asked as she stood in front of the bathroom sink.

Alex coughed, “No. I have the water set on warm.” She yelled over the sound of the water.

“The cloud of steam surrounding the bathroom tells a different story. I don’t know how your skin doesn’t burn.” Maggie commented before brushing her teeth.

Alex laughed, “That’s because you’re weak.” She tossed at her wife.

Maggie flushed the toilet, and Alex shrieked, “Now who is weak?” She asked around her toothbrush.

“You are playing dirty, Sawyer!” Alex stuck her head out of the shower curtain.

Maggie shrugged, “You love me, weakling.” She teased.

Alex squinted her eyes, “We’ll see how you handle it the next time we are in the shower.” She closed the shower door.

“Better than you,” Maggie whispered under her breath.

After Alex finally got out of the shower and changed into her clothes they made their way downstairs to the café for a late breakfast. They wanted to make sure it was filling since today would be spent exploring Pompeii & Mt Vesuvius on a day trip away from the city. Maggie was excited to see the ruins, she was secretly a history lover, but kept it to herself.

“I’m so excited for our trip today. You see everything on television, but seeing the ruins up close and personal has a different feel to it.” Maggie gushed about the excursion while looking at the menu.

Alex smirked, “Someone is full of excitement this morning. I guess talking to Kara put you in a better mood.” She noticed a change in Maggie’s temperament.

“I’m excited to go out exploring today.” Maggie denied Alex’s claim.

Alex knew better, “If you say so. We’ll be seeing a part of history. I can’t wait until we go to Greece. I know history is going to be overflowing on the island.” She was excited about Greece.

Breakfast was consumed, and it was almost time for them to meet the rest of the group for their day away from the city. The bus arrived promptly and Maggie and Alex found seats near the window. Maggie took her phone out and started to record video as they made their way to their destination. A woman over the intercom began telling the passengers a brief history of Italy and Pompeii.

Maggie tapped Alex on the shoulder, “Look over there.” She pointed to the other side of the bus.”

Alex looked and saw a different village than the one that Maggie saw, “This is amazing.” She commented.

“It really is. I’m glad that we wore hiking boots since we are going to be walking to Mt. Vesuvius.” Maggie was thankful that she packed for the occasion.

Alex sighed in relief, “I am so thankful for you reminding me. I would have been in trouble.” She slipped her hand in Maggie’s.

Maggie and Alex had been taking it easy with PDA since they were not sure how inclusive Italy was to LGBT couples. She squeezed Alex’s hand lightly and enjoyed the ride to their destination. The journey didn’t take long and their little group unloaded from the bus and met with their tour guide. Maggie made sure to hold onto Alex if she were to trip then she would be going down with her.

“This is a lot of walking, but it’s going to be worth it. I wonder when we’re going to have lunch.” Alex was thinking about food at the moment.

Maggie rolled her eyes, “Okay, Kara 2.0 we had breakfast less than forty-five minutes ago, and you are concerned about eating. What are your priorities?” She teased her girlfriend. Maggie didn’t know who was worse Alex or Kara.

Alex looked sheepish, “Leave me alone.”

They started the walk and their tour guide gave them the history of Vesuvius and gave them a few minutes to explore and take pictures. Alex had the big camera, so she let Alex take the professional photos, while she took pictures of Alex. The couple took a couple of selfies and someone volunteered to take photos of them in different spots. While they were on their excursion Maggie and Alex befriended another couple; they were on their honeymoon as well. She learned that their names were Michael and Sean. They formed a group of their own since they were more than likely the only two same-sex couples.

They reached to top of Vesuvius and admired the view from the top. Maggie thought the view was breathtaking, “I can stay up here forever.”

Alex wrapped her arm around Maggie’s waist, “I would miss you too much and so would Kara.” She whispered in Maggie’s ear.

“What if I have you both with me?” Maggie replied.

“Then you will have us with you.” Alex agreed.

The tour of the volcano concluded and the group was headed over to Pompeii, the part of the trip that Maggie was the most excited about, but she kept her excitement down. Maggie heard Alex’s phone chiming in the distance. She was impressed at how excellent the service was in the area.

“Oh my God!” Alex gasped at her phone and showed Maggie.

Maggie’s mouth dropped as they watched Kara and Sam doing karaoke. The surprising part was Kara singing “Hands to Myself” while dancing all over Sam. “Um what?” She was impressed at the performance.

Alex looked at Maggie and smirked, “You can thank Lucy for this gem. I will never be able to listen to this song without thinking of Kara and Sam.”

Maggie was impressed, “Not only can Kara sing but she can dance too. I wonder if she will give us a repeat performance.”

“God I hope so. Where the hell has this Kara been? Also, how much has she had to drink? I am going to send a message to Lucy.” She typed a message back to Lucy.

Maggie couldn’t find the words to express how amused she was at the performance. She didn’t think Kara and Sam would ever go there, but once again they proved her wrong.

“Lucy said that Kara had one drink. And Kara performing that song with Sam was a dare from Lena.” Alex read Lucy’s message quietly to Maggie.

Maggie laughed, “Lena is there? Poor James he is the only guy there.” She felt sorry for him.

Alex shook her head in the negative, “Winn is with them.” She showed Maggie the message from Lucy.

“Looks like your level-headed rugrats have gone wild and Lucy is the ringleader.” Maggie quipped.

Alex put her phone back in her pocket, “They are blowing off some steam let them enjoy their fun. In a few weeks, they will be back at school grumbling about classes and professors who are assholes.” She put her arm around Maggie’s shoulder.

Maggie wrapped her arm around Alex’s waist, “I am not ready for that. Our peace is going to be destroyed.”

“We’ll have to find ways to help her destressify. You and I are great at that and if that does not work, we can always have words with Kara’s professors.” Alex suggested.

“Abuse of power. I didn’t think you had it in you.” Maggie joked. She always said that Alex would never do anything that would defy her shield.

Alex poked her tongue out, “For the right reasons I would.”

They finished up the tour of Pompeii and stopped to have some lunch. Maggie was grateful for that because the breakfast she had earlier finally wore off. After their exploration, the trip was over and the couple was dropped off at the spot from this morning. As soon as Maggie and Alex hit their hotel room, they took their shoes off and fell onto the couch and promptly fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exploration of Italy. Maggie was musing over Kara, and Lucy coming through with receipts.
> 
> We'll see what Kara and her friends will get into next chapter & we will have the return of the mysterious brunette.
> 
> I am half tempted to write a chapter solely dedicated to Sam and Kara performing together, because of reasons.
> 
>  
> 
> Let me know what you think down below!


	5. Kara-oke Gone Wild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and friends are enjoying karaoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *busts through the door* hey, hey, hey! Hands you a chapter. Alright, so you guys asked, and you shall receive. I made this a full chapter.
> 
> Also, the mysterious brunette is finally revealed.

Kara entered the bar with her friends, she didn’t want to come out and do karaoke, but after some encouragement from her mom, Kara decided to hang out with her friends. What surprised Kara the most was that Lena and Winn agreed to join them for their night out. The bar was not full at all and Kara was thankful for that. They found a table that was big enough to fit them all, and Winn and James had gone to the bar to get everyone drinks. Kara found herself sandwiched between Sam and Lucy.

“Did you talk to Alex and Maggie today?” Sam asked.

Kara nodded, “I talked to them briefly before they went out and explored the city. They are having fun. I had to tell them not to worry about me and to enjoy themselves.” She replied. Kara had to admit talking to her girlfriends made her feel better.

“That’s good right?” Lucy asked.

“Oh definitely! I want them to enjoy themselves and not worry about me. I told them I am having fun with you weirdos anyway, so that makes it so much better.” Kara smiled, she loved being around her friends.

Sam chuckled, “You can’t ask for better friends than us.”

James and Winn came back to the table with their drinks. Kara reached for hers and began drinking it and grimaced, “What the hell is this? It tastes like watermelon and gasoline.” She coughed.

Winn chuckled, “It’s called a naughty school girl. It has mango flavored rum, watermelon vodka, and pineapple juice. I figured it would be something up your alley since you hardly drink.” He explained as he sat down.

Kara shook her head, “It’s alright.” She took another sip; this time it was better than the first one.

“Are you any of you going to get up there tonight and sing?” Lena asked from beside Sam.

James chuckled, “I’m going to get up there and try my hand at singing a little something.” He took a small pull of his beer.

Kara laughed, “Try? Oh, James, you know you have some mad skills going on. Don’t downplay yourself.” She teased her friend.

“This I have got to see.” Winn joked.

James stood up, “I’m about to make my way up there and blow you all away.” He walked up to the stage and gave the DJ his song.

Kara listened as James started singing ‘Tainted Love’ and she along with everyone else was enjoying his performance.

“Take your shirt off!” Winn cheered from the table.

Kara looked at Sam and Lucy, “That was unexpected.” She giggled.

Lucy laughed, “They must have an epic bromance going on for Winn to yell ‘take your shirt off.’ There is nothing heterosexual about that.” She choked.

Sam shrugged, “Who knew that our merry band of misfits would fall on the scale of sexuality. I’m lesbian, Lucy is lesbian, Kara is bi, and James is somewhere in between. We go together quite well.” She mused about her friends and their sexuality.

Lena laughed, “You four are four of a kind. I find it amazing that you four have been friends for so long. Not many friendships could stand the test of time.”

Kara shrugged, “I guess we are the ones that defy all odds.” She gave a simple explanation as James came back to the table, “Good job out there, James. I knew you had it in you.”

“You are a regular Marilyn Manson.” Sam quipped.

Lucy smirked, “I never pegged you for a Marilyn Manson fan.” She eyed him suspiciously.

James shrugged, “I have a diverse taste in music. Who is next?” He looked around the table.

The table fell silent, “Oh come on. I can’t be the only one to get up there and embarrass themselves. If no one volunteers, I am going to choose someone.” He gave a pointed look at Kara.

Winn stood up, “I’ll go.” He went to the stage and chose his song.

Kara was surprised when the familiar strains of ‘Don’t You Want Me’ started to play. Everyone at the table was cheering Winn on like they were doing for James. Kara was impressed that Winn could sing. She finished her drink and found herself feeling a little more mellow than she was before. Whatever was in that drink packed a powerful punch. Winn came back to the table an everyone congratulated him on his performance.

“I think Kara and Sam should go next,” Lena suggested. She remembered the story of Sam and Kara performing a song from Chicago for a school talent show.

Kara shook her head, “Oh no! I am not going to get up there with Sam and perform.” She denied.

Sam looked equally appalled, “The last time Kara and I performed together we almost got in trouble.” She remembered the school talent show.

“No one to you to perform ‘Nowadays and Hot Honey Rag’.” Lucy quipped.

Kara scoffed, “This coming from the girl who performed ‘He Had It Coming’ with a group of other people.”

Sam rolled her eyes, “Kara and I are not going up there.” She crossed her arms.

Lucy smirked, “I triple dog dare you and Kara to go up there and perform.” She knew that the ultimate dare would get them to go up there.

“Ohhhhhhhh, that is the ultimate dare,” James commented.

Kara looked at Sam, “We gotta do it.” She finished the rest of her drink.

Sam finished hers, “Let’s get up there and show them what we’re made of.” She took Kara by the hand and led her towards the stage.

Kara looked through the songs, “Why don’t we have a little fun? I’ll perform ‘Hands to Myself,’ and I dance with you. That way, you don’t have to sing.” She suggested.

Sam didn’t know about Kara’s idea her fiancée was in the audience and she didn’t know how she would feel about it. Kara was also in a relationship, and her girlfriends are not here, not only that, they were like sisters.

“Isn’t this going to be a little weird, Kara? We have zero sexual chemistry, and we’re like sisters.” Sam tried to back out.

Kara sighed, “We are having fun live a little. Besides, if we do this, then we can get Lucy to perform a song of our choice.” She grinned.

Sam couldn’t pass that up, “Okay. What do you need me to do?” She asked.

“Get that chair over there and put it in the middle of the stage. You’re going to sit down in it, while I perform, and give you a lap dance.” Kara let Sam in on the plan.

“Dude! Are you sober right now?” Sam asked.

Kara giggled, “As sober as ever.” She could feel the effects of the drink creeping up on her.

Sam went to the edge of the stage and brought the chair to the middle, all the while giving Kara a sour look.

Kara took a couple of deep breaths and stood behind Sam. She gave the DJ a nod, and the music started playing. Kara began singing and used her free hand to make its way down Sam’s torso with a quick boob grab. She made her way to the front of Sam and sat down on her lap, and started grinding her hips against her friend. She looked over her shoulder at the crowd and sent a wink in their direction before getting off of Sam. Kara walked behind Sam and unbuttoned a few buttons of her shirt, but not enough to reveal anything. She moved around the stage and found herself back on Sam’s lap, instead of facing her she was straddling her from the front, and giving Sam a lap by rolling her hips and spreading her legs a little bit, before getting back up again.

The whole bar was into the performance as Kara went on, and Sam was into it too. Kara kept dancing and singing and stood in front of Sam before dropping into a full split on the stage and bringing herself up until she was in the middle of Sam’s legs as if she was about to go down on her. Kara wagged her finger and sat back down on Sam’s lap. Kara tried not to yelp when she felt Sam’s hands on her hips, and she got into the performance, not wanting Kara to take all the credit.

Kara allowed Sam to run her hands up her shirt, before she grabbed a little bit of her hair and pulled her head back lightly, exposing Kara’s neck. Kara was breathing heavily at this time, and Sam brought her lips to Kara’s neck and pretended to lick her neck and press kisses along the column of her shoulder. Kara smirked and pushed Sam’s head away and shook her head and got off of her again. When the song was almost towards the end, Kara took off Sam’s shirt, and threw it on the floor, thankful that she had on another shirt underneath. The whole bare went wild at how quickly it happened.

Kara moved her hand down to the crotch of Sam’s pants and squeezed lightly, as she sang, “Can’t keep my hands to myself. I really should but why would I want to?” She half shrugged and smirked seductively, before channeling her inner stripper and rolling her body into Sam’s until the song was over.

“Holy fuck, Kara!” Sam whispered.

Kara smirked, “You’re welcome.” She got off of Sam and ran to get her shirt.

The DJ cleared his throat, “We are going to take a break and allow everyone to get a few drinks and calm down after that performance.” He put the mic down and stepped away.

The whole club was on their feet cheering for Kara and Sam as they left the stage. Adrenaline was coursing through her veins as she sat down at the table.

“Oh my fucking God, Kara! Where the hell did all of that come from?” Lucy asked as she watched Kara sit down.

Kara shrugged, “It just happened, no big deal.” She tried to play it cool.

Lena looked at Kara, “I don’t know if I should be jealous or turned on, maybe I am both. That was undeniably hot.” She admitted the whole performance had made her slightly wet.

Winn cleared his throat, “I bet there is not a dry seat in the house, and men had to cross their legs. Your performance with Sam was fire.” He complimented the two women.

Sam covered her face, “Try being on the receiving end of the performance. I am never doing that again.” She put her foot down.

Lena chuckled, “You wouldn’t give me a performance like that? I’m hurt.” She smirked.

Sam leaned over and kissed Lena on the cheek, “I will do it for you.”

Lucy smirked, “I wonder what your girlfriends would say if they saw your performance?” She looked Kara up and down.

Kara shrugged, “I don’t know. They might like it since it was just a performance.” She knew that Alex and Maggie wouldn’t have an issue with what her and Sam dancing together.

Lucy held up her phone, “I think you should put on a show for them when they come back. I believe they would like that a lot.” She let Kara read their message exchange.

Kara’s cheeks heated up, “Lucy?! You sent them the video?!” She practically squealed.

“You did what?” James asked.

Lucy smirked, “I sent them the video. I thought it would help them out while they are in Italy. You will thank me for this later.” She took her phone and put it back in her pocket. Lucy had to admit she is having way too much fun with everything.

“I should murder you in your sleep tonight.” Kara threatened her friend.

Lucy shrugged, “I would like to see you try. You can’t even kill a bug without breaking down.” She volleyed back.

Kara giggled, “I’m older now. Things have changed. Anyway, Sam and I went now it’s time for you to get up there, and perform ‘I Touch Myself.’”

Lucy’s eyes widened, “No way, Kara! That song is off limits.” She protested.

Sam shook her head, “Oh no it’s not. Go. Perform. Now.” Sam pointed to the stage.

“Why is Lucy so adamant about not performing that song?” James asked.

Kara grinned at Lucy, “Lucy was having some unresolved feelings about someone, who was not me when we were younger. And according to her, she would listen to ‘I Touch Myself’ to get off.” She relished in Lucy’s embarrassment.

Lucy kicked Kara under the table, “You were not supposed to say anything about that.” She replied slightly embarrassed.

“Ouch!” Kara rubbed her leg, “Get up there and sing that song. Think of it as payback for sending the video to Maggie and Alex.

Lucy huffed and went up to the stage. Kara looked over at Sam, “We did it!”

Kara’s phone started chiming, “Someone record Lucy’s performance for blackmail purposes.” She told the table as she unlocked the phone.

_Agent Bae: What was with that performance?_

_Detective Babe: How much did u have to drink?_

Kara smiled when she saw the messages from her girlfriends. They were supposed to be exploring Italy and the ruins, not sending her messages about her performance.

_Kara: Lucy dared me, and I only had one drink a naughty school girl_

_Agent Bae: You hardly drink Kara._

_Detective Babe: That drink creeps up on you._

_Kara: I know, but I had fun. Sam enjoyed it too._

_Agent Bae: A little too much_

_Detective Babe: Can we get a repeat performance?_

_Kara: Do you want the same song or a diff one?_

_Detective Babe: Diff one_

_Agent Bae: A performance from you would be a proper welcome home prezzie_

_Kara: I think I can do that._

_Detective Babe: I am so jealous of Sam rn_

_Kara: Don’t be jealous. You and Alex are the only ones I want xo_

_Agent Bae: Damn right we are. We love you, Kara._

_Kara: Love you both too…muah_

Kara put her phone back in her pocket and went back to Lucy humiliating herself Kara leaned over to Sam, “I’m going to the bar to get me something else to drink. Do you want anything?” She asked her friend.

“A club soda. I don’t need any more alcohol tonight.” Sam replied.

Kara looked at Lena, “Do you want anything else?” She asked her friend.

Lena shook her head, “I’m good thank you, Kara.”

Kara made her way over to the bar to get her and Sam something to drink. She told the bartender to give her two club sodas. Kara sat down on one of the empty stools when someone sat down beside her. It was the brunette that she saw at SeaWorld which surprised Kara. She saw the same person twice in one day.

“Two dirty martini’s please.” The brunette woman told the bartender.

Kara tapped her fingers on the bar hoping the woman did not recognize her. She focused on the bartenders behind the bar.

“I remember seeing you. You were at SeaWorld today?” The mysterious woman started talking.

Kara swallowed and turned to look at the woman, “I remember seeing you too. It’s interesting that I’ve run into you twice today.” She was taken aback by the strange brunette’s beauty.

The brunette smiled, “I call it fate. I’m Laurel Lance, and you are?” She left the question hanging.

Kara smiled and extended her hand, “I’m Kara Zorel. It’s nice to meet you, Laurel.”

Laurel smiled, her green eyes sparkling with mischief, “It’s nice to meet you too, Kara Zorel.” She shook Kara’s hand, “I saw your performance up there. It was rather hot. The person you were dancing with is she your girlfriend?”

Kara let go of Laurel’s hand, “T—thank you. No, Sam is not my girlfriend she is my best friend from childhood.” She replied. Kara was finding words hard for some reason.

Laurel chuckled, “She seemed to be into it just as much as you were. Do you live in National City?” She asked.

“Uh yeah,” Kara answered noncommittedly. She was waiting for the bartender to hurry up with her drinks, “What about you?” She asked.

Laurel smirked, “I just moved here. I am going to National City University to get my masters in Criminal Justice.” She supplied.

Kara nodded, “I will be a senior at NCU for my bachelors in journalism. I plan on getting my masters in marketing when I finish.” She offered up.

“I guess we’ll be seeing a lot of each other,” Laurel replied.

Kara smiled, “I guess so.”

“Your club sodas.” The bartender passed Kara her drinks.

Kara took both glasses, “It was nice meeting you, Laurel. I will see you around.” She replied politely.

Laurel smirked, “You definitely will, Kara Zorel.” She winked at the other woman.

Kara tried to fight her blush and walked away breathing deeply, “Wow.” She whispered to herself as she approached the table. It was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laurel Lance...betcha didn’t expect her :D She is one of many characters that will be showing up in National City.
> 
>  
> 
> Next Up: Maggie and Alex are in Greece.


	6. Greece Is The Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Maggie have their first night in Greece.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Enters the room and waves* Alright, I'm not going to throw a chapter at you, but I am going to place a chapter in your lap. Thank you to everyone for your support, I know I keep repeating it, but you all are amazing. I love that you are enjoying the adventures of SuperSanvers.
> 
> Yes, I know the title of the chapter is not punny at all.

Alex and Maggie were enjoying the many beaches and islands of Greece. Italy was a personal favorite, because of Roman history, and delicious food, but Greece was next level paradise. They made sure to keep in touch with Kara throughout their trip, and did videos on Instagram and Snap Chat for everyone to see. Maggie had developed a beautiful tan, while Alex was still white as ever, but Alex thought Maggie looked sexy as hell. Today they found themselves on a boat, headed to Syros. The island is very gay-friendly, and the nightlife was to die for, that is what someone had said. Alex and Maggie were eager to explore the island and see what they could discover.

They missed Kara something fierce, but Alex knew it was normal since they are used to being together. Alex and Maggie knew that Kara was having fun, and experiencing adventures of her with friends. She even noticed that Kara had picked up a new friend by the name of Laurel. Alex was not too happy about it, but Kara would be meeting new people along the way. She had to help Maggie find her chill because the green-eyed monster was running deep inside her wife.

“I can’t wait until we get to land. I am feeling so sick right now.” Maggie moaned as she found herself hunched over the toilet.

Alex held her hair back, “Once we are land you will be okay. We are also going to pick up some medicine for motion sickness.”

Maggie groaned, “Ugh.” She lifted her head up, “Can I get some water?” She croaked out, her voice dry from tossing her cookies.

Alex reached over and grabbed a bottle of water and opened it up, “Here you go, babe. Drink this, and we’ll get you cleaned up, yeah?” She went to get a wet cloth for her wife.

Maggie nearly devoured the bottle of water, “Thanks, babe. I love you.” She mumbled.

Alex went about cleaning Maggie’s face, “I love you too. You should have listened when I said to bring the motion sickness medicine, but we will discuss that later. We will be on land in fifteen minutes.” She reassured her wife.

Maggie relaxed, “Thank goodness. Once we get to the hotel, I am going to rest.” She told her wife.

“You deserve it; also we have to call Kara and let her know that we made it okay.” Alex reminded Maggie.

Maggie chuckled, “I haven’t forgotten. We have to check in on our wild child.” She joked. Kara had been going out to amusement parks, food tastings, and other things with her friends. Maggie liked that Kara was having fun.

Alex laughed at Maggie’s description of Kara, “She’s a wild child now? Nothing she has done would be considered as wild, except for karaoke night, and since then she’s been low key.” She defended her girlfriend. Kara was getting into the same shenanigans that Alex got into when she was twenty-one.

Maggie chuckled, “That’s the stuff we do see. We don’t know what she gets into that is not shown.”

Alex shook her head, “Kara is as straight-laced as they come. She loves us and wouldn’t do anything that would make us doubt that. What is bringing this on?” She asked Maggie doesn’t say things like that unprovoked.

Maggie shrugged, “She is hanging out with someone new. A person that you and I don’t know. I trust Kara, but I don’t trust that Laurel chick. Do we know what her intentions are? Does she know that Kara is spoken for?” She scoffed.

Alex sighed, “Maggie, Kara is going to meet new people for the rest of her life we have to respect that. Not everyone will have dubious intentions where Kara is involved. Kara’s circle of friends will expand beyond Sam, Lucy, and James. Our girlfriend is beautiful, outgoing, and smart but at the end of the day when all is said and done. You and I are who Kara will be with forever. How did I become the level-headed one?” She tried to reassure her wife the best way that she knew how.

Maggie chuckled, “How did you become the level-headed one? I get what you’re saying, Alex and I will work on my jealousy.” She thought that looking into therapy would be a good idea.

Alex kissed the side of Maggie’s mouth, “I think it’s the therapy. Maybe you should go to, and work through your feelings.” She suggested casually.

Maggie sighed, “I’ll look into it when we get back to the states. Can we see the same therapist? Wouldn’t that be a conflict of interest?” She asked.

Alex shook her head, “No, because she is bound by our confidentiality. I think we’re docked.” She stated.

Maggie took a few deep breaths, “My prayers have been answered.”

The captain entered the lower portion of the boat and let the couple know that they were docked, and they were free to leave the ship. Alex led Maggie upstairs and off the boat. The captain brought their bags up and put them next to them. He went back to his boat, and a taxi came to take them to their hotel.

“Are you feeling a little bit better?” Alex asked.

Maggie lay her head on Alex’s shoulder, “So much better.” She replied.

The taxi pulled in front of their hotel, and the driver helped to get their bags out of the car. Alex tipped the guy and gathered up her and Maggie’s bags and put them on the trolley that was waiting for them. Check in was effortless, and this time their hotel was on the second floor, so Maggie only had to endure a little bit of movement. Alex unlocked the hotel door and was taken aback at how extravagant their hotel room was. The room was a suite a lot bigger than the one that they had in Italy. The room was decorated in calm colors that were reminiscent of the Mediterranean.

“You go lay down babe, and I will get everything settled.” Alex ushered her wife to the enormous king-sized bed.

Maggie crawled into the bed and promptly passed out. Alex shook her head and laughed softly to herself at her wife’s actions. Alex had never seen Maggie so sick before, but she made a mental note to grab Dramamine for the next excursion to the other island they will be visiting. According to their itinerary, that would be Mykonos. Alex had unpacked their bags, even though they were only staying overnight, before going on the next excursion. She pulled out her phone and sent a message to Kara letting her know that they made it to Greece safely. A few minutes later Alex’s phone went off with a message from Kara. Instead of sending a message back, Alex decided to Skype Kara instead. After a few rings She saw Kara come into view, the room was kind of dark, but there was a soft glow of the television.

“Hey, Alex. How is Greece?” Kara asked as soon as she saw Alex.

Alex smiled, “We just got here it’s beautiful, but we may not do much today. Maggie got sick on the boat that brought us to the island.” She told Kara about Maggie’s not so fun adventure.

Kara frowned, “Is she okay?” She asked full of worry.

“She is fine. We’re going to have to get some Dramamine for tomorrow. I miss you a lot. I wish that you could be here with us.” Alex admitted honestly. She missed Kara something terrible.

Kara smiled serenely, “I miss you and Maggie too, but this is your honeymoon, and I didn’t want to come between that. It’s not every day that you get married and then have your girlfriend tag along on a trip that is supposed to be for the two of you. Besides, I would have missed out being with Lucy, Sam, and James.” She replied without hesitation. Kara thought long and hard about this and knew her decision was for the best.

Alex knew Kara had a point, but it still didn’t make matters better, “I know. I know. You’re not just our girlfriend, Kara. You are so much more than that, and I don’t want you to feel like anything less. You are our partner and heart. The conversation turned heavy quickly. What are you doing tonight?” She decided to steer the conversation back to lighter things.

Kara cleared her throat, “We are getting ready to have a movie night. And get this, even Winn and Vasquez are here. Say ‘hi’ to Alex everyone.”

“Hey, Alex!” Everyone called out.

Alex smiled, “Hi everyone! I hope you’re behaving yourselves.” She teased.

“We always behave ourselves,” Sam answered.

Alex scoffed, “Yeah, okay. If that performance was anything, you are anything, but behaving yourselves.” She watched as Kara put the phone back on herself.

Kara chuckled, “I am never going to live that down, am I?” She asked.

Alex smirked, “No. You’ll have to give Maggie and me a similar performance when we come home on Sunday. I’m sure you can make that happen.” She decided to have a little fun.

Kara felt her face flush, “I’m sure I can. Any special requests?” She wanted to know how much Alex wanted.

“I’ll let you know, or maybe Maggie can come up with something,” Alex answered vaguely.

“Kara, the movie is about to start,” Lucy called from the background.

Kara sighed, “Hold your horses, Lane. I’m talking to Alex; the movie can wait.” She called back.

Alex knew that Lucy was always the impatient one of the group, “She is still as impatient as ever. What are Winn and Vasquez doing there? Why are they not working?” She asked out of curiosity.

Kara smirked, “Lucy and James respectively. I think something is going on, but Lucy and James are strangely mum about it. Lena is here as well she has been finding time to be with us, and then Laurel is here.” She rounded out the group.

“Laurel?” Alex asked trying to keep the jealousy out of her voice.

Kara nodded, “Yeah. Everyone is pretty much paired off, so she decided to be my plus one for the night.” She wanted to explain why Laurel was with them.

Alex tried to be understanding, but jealousy started to creep in, “That makes a lot of sense. I don’t want to keep you from your movie night, so I am going to go and grab a little nap. Enjoy your movie night, and we will talk to you later. I love you, Kara.”

Kara smiled, “I love you too, Alex. Give Maggie a hug and a kiss for me.”

Alex smiled, “I will. Bye.” She waved.

Kara waved back, “Bye, Alex.” She disconnected the video chat.

Alex sighed heavily and put her phone on the bed. She was glad that Kara was having fun and enjoying herself, but the sudden appearance of Laurel, made things a little different. Alex was going to give Laurel the benefit of the doubt, and when they get back stateside, they were going to meet Miss. Lance. She would talk to Vasquez and Winn when she got back from their honeymoon. Alex found it kind of funny that Vasquez and Winn are spending time with Lucy and James. She knew Vasquez was a lesbian, so that explained wanting to be with Lucy, but Winn was a wild card. Alex laughed to herself; everyone is a little bit gay she thought.

Alex moved close to Maggie and wrapped her arm around her and drifted off to sleep.

A few hours later Alex found herself alone in the bed. She rolled over and saw that Maggie was nowhere to be seen. Alex sat up in bed and tried to gather her bearings and saw the balcony door opened. She rubbed her eyes and got out of the bed and followed her wife outside. The view was breathtaking and took Alex’s breath away.

“Are you feeling better, Maggie?” Alex asked as she stepped behind Maggie, and wrapped her arms around her waist.

Maggie inhaled deeply, “I’m feeling a little better. I don’t feel like I am on a roller coaster anymore. Did I wake you up?” She asked settling into Alex’s arms.

Alex nuzzled Maggie’s neck, “No. I woke myself up when I realized that you were not in bed anymore. I talked to Kara earlier, while you were sleeping.”

“What is our girlfriend getting into tonight?” Maggie asked, staring out into the distance.

Alex sighed, “She is having a movie night with her angels, and her honorable angels.” She answered.

“Honorable angels? Who?” Maggie questioned.

Alex kissed Maggie’s neck, “Vasquez, Winn, Lena, and Laurel.” She listed off the others that were with Kara.

Maggie’s eyebrows shot up, “Vasquez and Winn?! Since when?” She asked surprised that those two would be with Kara.

Alex laughed, “Evidently, since Lucy and James came into the picture. Kara thinks something is going on with them, but they haven’t said anything.” She wondered herself why Vasquez and Winn were hanging out with Kara. They rarely ran in the same circles, and they were with her, and not Kara.

“Good for them! It’s about time that they get a little bit of love. Did you say Laurel?” Maggie asked as she remembered the last name Alex had mentioned.

Alex chuckled nervously, “Yeah, about that, Laurel is hanging out with them. Since everyone is coupled up, Laurel didn’t want Kara to feel alone.” She gave Maggie the explanation that Kara gave her.

Maggie scoffed, “And you believe that?” She asked incredulously.

“Yeah, I do. I trust Kara, and even though I don’t know Laurel personally, I don’t think she would do anything with a committed woman.” Alex was not going to let Maggie’s thoughts get the best of her.

Maggie sighed, “I’m sorry, Alex. Let’s explore a little bit and get something to eat. I think I can stomach a little something now.” She decided to focus on their vacation and not Kara spending time with Laurel.

Alex grinned, “I like the way you think, Maggie. I suggest we freshen up and get our exploration on before we leave out tomorrow morning.” She let go of Maggie.

Maggie grinned, “I like the way you think. I have been longing for Mediterranean food.” She brushed past Alex.

Alex smiled and followed her wife back into the hotel room. The couple freshened up and made their way out to explore the city. The first stop was Ousyra restaurant, which had Italian food. Yes, they had a lot of Italian food in Italy, but this may be different from what they had there. The restaurant was simplistic but warm and welcoming. The walls were white with little lights hanging on the walls. The tables were intimate, and had white plates, along with wine glasses on top of them. The restaurant housed an open bar area and was fully stocked with everything.

Alex was mesmerized by everything about the restaurant and made a note to take a lot of pictures before they left. They were greeted and immediately seated at a table in the corner. Their server came by and poured them some wine in their glasses before taking their orders. She explained the specials to Alex and Maggie. Alex waited for Maggie to order first before ordering for herself next. The server gave them both a warm smile and let them know that their appetizer will be out shortly.

“This restaurant is upscale and quiet. I like it.” Maggie looked around at the minimalistic décor.

Alex took a drink of her wine, “I like it too. I know the food here is going to be rich, and I am going to pay for it later.” She thought about how tasty and filling the food was going to be.

Maggie smirked, “You know, you do burn 300 calories each time you have sex. I don’t think you would have to worry about gaining anything.” She replied coquettishly.

Alex licked her lips, “I don’t think so either. Let’s see how you do with this food, and we will go from there. The last thing I need for you to do is pull a Kara and Lucy.” She remembered what happened with Kara and Lucy when they were younger.

Maggie grimaced, “Ewww, Alex! I did not need that visual before eating.”

Alex apologized, “Sorry.”

The server brought out their appetizer Piato di Formagi, Italian and Greek cheese and cracker for them to enjoy. Alex to the server thank you before they started to eat their food. She couldn’t help but moan as she took the first bite of cheese and cracker, “This is sinful.” She mumbled around the food.

Maggie shook her head, “That was one hell of a moan, Alex. Should I be jealous of the food?” She asked cheekily.

Alex blushed, “No, you are way better than the food.”

Maggie snickered, “Of course I am. That’s why you keep coming back for more.” She volleyed back, enjoying Alex’s blush.

“You are the worst, Maggie Sawyer.” Alex shot back playfully.

“Gotta love me.” Maggie cackled before eating the rest of the cheese and crackers.

Their dinner was served, and the plates from the appetizers were taken away. The food was more exquisite than the appetizer, Alex was going to die a happy woman. She would have to make sure that they come back here again, so Kara could experience the deliciousness herself.

“Kara would be in heaven here,” Maggie commented.

Alex had to agree, “She would. If Kara were here, we would be going to a lot of food tastings. I swear she can put all that food away, and never gain one pound. I am so jealous of her.” She replied before taking another bite of her food.

Maggie nodded, “Kara has that fast metabolism that we all wish we had. I like watching Kara enjoy her food though.”

“Me too. God, I miss her.” Alex admitted again for the millionth time.

Maggie sighed, “Me too. What was life without her?” She asked.

Alex shrugged, “I don’t know. I’m glad that we don’t have to imagine that because she will forever be in our lives. Maybe one day, we’ll be able to call her our wife.” She poured some more wine into her glass.

“I like the sound of that, but Kara would have one hell of a last name: Zorel-Danvers-Sawyer. Try saying that five times fast.” Maggie thought about how much of a mouthful Kara’s name would be.

Alex shrugged, “Maybe, we can get her to keep it to two names. It honestly depends on Kara and her preferences. I think when the time comes we should have a discussion about everything, so there will not be any confusion.” She finished her food.

Maggie pushed her plate away, “I don’t think I can eat anything else. That risotto was enough to fill me up.” She sipped the last bit of her wine.

“You don’t want to try dessert? They have your favorite.” Ale showed Maggie the dessert menu.

Maggie shook her head, “As much as I love tiramisu I am going to have to pass on dessert.” She did not want anything else to eat.

“Do you want to take a stroll after we finish here? I want to see how beautiful the city is.” Alex wanted to walk off their dinner.

“I would like that.” Maggie couldn’t agree fast enough.

The bill came, and Alex paid, while Maggie left a tip. They strolled out of the restaurant hand in hand. The air was warm, and the smell of the ocean was comforting. The pair walked down the streets and even stopped off at the markets to buy different souvenirs to mark their trip. The sun started to set, and the city came to life. Syros was pretty tame, but Alex couldn’t wait to get to Mykonos then they could have a lot of fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Maggie are enjoying their first night in Greece.
> 
> We will have Maggie up next and their visit to Mykonos.
> 
> One more chapter and our favorite throuple will be together again.


	7. Maggie and Mykonos (M&M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and Alex enjoy Mykonos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *smiles and waves* Hello you beautiful people! I hope you are having a beautiful morning/evening/night. Tis me bringing you another chapter. You all have been wonderfully amazing and oh so patient.
> 
> We have a Maggie chapter we get to see inside her head.

Maggie made sure to take anti-nausea medication before they got on the next ferry for Mykonos. The ride over wasn’t as bad as it was yesterday, and Maggie was forever thankful for that. She was ready to take on the day and explore Mykonos with Alex, and see what they could do to get the most out of their island excursion before they head to Santorini, and then back to Athens. She had to admit that the time away from National City worked wonders for her mental health, and gives her a time to focus on being with Alex and enjoying what the world had to offer. There was something that was bothering her though, and that something was Kara and the sudden appearance of Laurel. Maggie wondered where she came from and how did she meet Kara and her friends. She tried to be as nonchalant as Alex was about the situation, but this Laurel could be a possible threat to their relationship.

“What has you in such deep thought, babe? Are you feeling sick?” Alex asked as she leaned against the rail of the boat.

Maggie smiled, “I’m feeling great, babe. The Dramamine helps a lot thank you for getting them for me. How are you? Are you doing okay?” She asked her wife.

Alex grinned, “I am doing wonderfully. I get to spend another day on an island with you, my love. I think once we get settled we should call Kara and let her know that we made it safely to the island.”

“I like the sound of that. We only have a few days left, and then we will be headed home to Kara. I am so glad I took an additional week off for when we return. We get to have uninterrupted Kara time.” Maggie had suggested that she and Alex take another week off so they could unwind from their trip, and spend time with Kara. Their girlfriend would be starting school soon, and she knew things would get hectic.

Alex sighed, “I can’t wait. Lucy and James will be back in Metropolis, and I’m pretty sure Sam and Lena are going to have some time to themselves. We’ll get Kara to ourselves and have some fun of our own.”

Maggie raised an eyebrow, “What kind of fun?”

“Not like that! Fun as in going out on dates, movie nights, and so forth. I’m not talking about sex.” Alex stammered out.

Maggie cackled, “The expression on your face was priceless, babe.” She loved teasing Alex it’s just as funny as teasing Kara.

Alex rolled her eyes, “That’s not funny at all. I do not think about sex all the time, we have been without for several days while on our vacation.” She had to commend herself on her ability to have self-control.

The shipped dock and Maggie helped Alex take their luggage off the boat. They were met by a taxi and shuttled to their hotel. The hotel was just as fabulous as the one they stayed in the night before. Maggie realized that Mykonos had a lot more people milling about than Syros had the day before. She had a feeling that she was going to enjoy herself on this island, and thankfully she did not have to worry about being sick. The newlyweds made their way to their room to get settled and rest for a little while.

“Is it me or do these hotels get fancier?” Maggie asked as she put her bags down in the en-suite of the room.

Alex looked around, “I think they do. I guess each hotel we’ve stayed at had been five stars. I am not complaining though. We get what we paid for.” She replied admiring the room, “And we have another balcony.”

“Gotta love a good balcony, maybe tonight we can sit out on it, and enjoy the night,” Maggie suggested.

“I like that idea a lot. Do you think Kara is sleeping?” Alex asked.

Maggie looked at the World Clock, “She should be its 3 a.m. her time. Then again she may be up having fun with her friends.” She slipped her phone back into her pocket.

Alex hopped onto the bed, “We can try it wouldn’t hurt.” She sided with her wife.

Maggie pulled her phone out and launched the Skype app and proceeded to call Kara. After a few tries, Kara’s face came into view, “Hey, Kara. Sorry to wake you.” She apologized.

Kara sat up and wiped her eyes, “Maggie? It’s 3 am here.” She whined.

Maggie chuckled, “I know, but we wanted to let you know that we made it to Mykonos.”

“Thank you for letting me know. Are you settled in okay?” Kara asked sleepily.

“We made it okay, and Maggie didn’t get sick this time.” Alex answered, “Also, you look so cute. I miss your face.”

Kara rolled her eyes, “I am not cute!” She protested grumpily, “I miss you both too. I can’t wait to see you.” She replied.

“We will be home soon. So, no sleepover tonight?” Maggie asked casually.

Kara stifled a yawn, “No. Everyone had their own plans tonight, so I am flying solo.” She answered before falling back on the bed with her phone.

“No Laurel?” Alex asked.

Kara sighed, “No, Laurel’s sister is in town, so she is spending time with her.”

“Laurel has a sister?” Alex asked.

“Yes, her sister’s name is Sara, she is visiting from Star City,” Kara answered tiredly.

Maggie was relieved that Laurel would not be spending any time with Kara any time soon, “We’re not going to keep you. You get back to sleep, and we will talk to you later. We love you.” Alex shouted from the other side of the room.

Kara yawned, “I love you too. Have fun and be safe.” She disconnected the video.

Maggie put her phone down on the bed, “So, Laurel has a sister. I wonder what she looks like.”

Alex shook her head, “Are you going to see if there is any competition?” Alex asked.

Maggie picked up her phone, “No. I want to see what Laurel’s sister looks like, and see if I can get a better picture of Laurel. I am a detective it’s my job to detect.” She opened up her Instagram app and went to Kara’s timeline. Maggie found a picture that had Laurel tagged in it.

“Whoa!” Maggie’s eyes went wide as she saw pictures of Kara’s new found friend.

Alex came over to Maggie, “What?” She looked at Maggie’s line of vision, “Whoa, is right! That’s what Laurel looks like?!” Her eyes were nearly wide as saucers as she took in the brunette beauty with beautiful green eyes. She looked one of those models in a Victoria Secret ad.

Maggie tried to find the words, “Kara is friends with her.” She scrolled the rest of Laurel’s page, until she came to a picture with Laurel and a blonde with blue eyes, “This is her sister, Sara. She is gorgeous too. How are all of Kara’s friends so attractive?” She asked while looking through Sara’s profile.

Alex was just as surprised as Maggie, “I don’t know, but wow.” She watched as Maggie went back to Laurel’s page, “Go back, there is a picture of Laurel and Kara together.” She pointed to a picture.

Maggie scrolled to the picture, and it was Kara and Laurel sitting on the floor of what looked like Kara’s old apartment. They were having drinks their heads were tilted towards each other with smiles on their faces. Maggie could hear a small growl come from Alex she didn’t like the picture either. There was nothing sexual or inappropriate about the picture, but Maggie still didn’t like it.

“We have to be careful with Laurel and her friendship with Kara.” Alex had told her wife.

Maggie nodded, “I agree. I am not happy with this one bit. Lucy, Sam, Lena I can understand because they are all good friends with Kara and do not see her as a romantic interest. Laurel, on the other hand, may have different intentions.”

Alex kissed Maggie’s cheek, “When we get back we will let our presence be known. Close her page, let’s get some rest, and then we can enjoy the Mykonos nightlife.”

Maggie did as she was told and put her phone on the night table, “Nothing we can do about it now.” She groused and lay down on the bed.

Alex laid down next to Maggie, so they are face to face, “We will handle it when we are back in the states. Right now, everything is innocent, and I am sure Kara will put Laurel in her place. I’m sure that ring on Kara’s finger is a dead giveaway of her being in a relationship.”

Maggie rolled her eyes, “Most people don’t respect the ring or think it’s for show.” She felt her eyes getting heavy.

Alex yawned, “True, but Laurel may be different.”

Maggie didn’t reply instead she fell asleep the adventures of the day taking its toll on her. A little while later Maggie woke up when her stomach had gotten the best of her. She was hungry and needed some sustenance.

“Alex, wake up. I think we should eat something.” Maggie whispered in Alex’s ear.

Alex woke up, “I think we need to eat too.” She sat up.

They left their hotel after freshening up and explored Mykonos. They found a nice restaurant to get some food and sat down outside to enjoy the fresh air and the breeze coming off of the water.

“They have a lot of nightclubs here. I read somewhere that this is the island to live it up.” Alex explained as they waited for their food.

Maggie nodded, “I read that too, but I am not into going to clubs. All I want to do is enjoy, explore, and do a little bit of shopping. Maybe even go to the beach and catch some sun.” She didn’t want to do anything overly flashy.

Alex nodded, “I agree with that. I want to enjoy my time with you and relax before we have to do all that hectic traveling again.”

The server brought over their food, and the newlyweds began to eat their selective dishes. Maggie loved Mediterranean diet because it had a lot of vegetarian options, that were suitable for her palate and she loved the different choices that she can mix and match what she wanted to eat. So, she could indulge as much as she can on this type of food.

“I can eat my way through Greece if I could.” Alex moaned appreciatively at her gyro.

Maggie chuckled, “Of course you could. You should have your own television show, where you eat your way around the globe. Kara and I could tag along for fun and enjoy the food too.” She suggested.

Alex shook her head, “No, that would be 100% Kara. You know how much she loves her food and trying new things. I think she could sell it because she is charming, beautiful, and blonde.” She thought about Kara.

Maggie shrugged, “Both of you can make it work. A blonde and a brunette, the perfect combination for a show.”

“It could be.” Alex agreed.

They finished dinner and made their way outside of the restaurant. The city had come alive even more than before. Maggie and Alex strolled down the streets, and the promenade, enjoying everything that Mykonos had to offer.

“Why don’t we go stroll along the beach, and get out toes wet,” Alex suggested.

Maggie smiled, “I like the way you think.” She wrapped her arm around Alex’s waist.

Maggie and Alex walked off the path and made their way through tables and cabana’s to make their way to the beach. Maggie took her sandals off and dipped her toes in the water, “It’s warm and so freaking blue.”

Alex followed suit and dipped her toes in the water, “This reminds me of the water in the Bahamas.” She put her shoes down and put her phone inside of her shoes.

Maggie did the same, “It does.” She smiled and pushed Alex down in the water, “Oops, my bad.” She took off running.

Alex got up, “Oh, you are going down for this, Maggie Sawyer.” She ran after her. Alex caught up with Maggie and scooped her up, “I got you now.”

Maggie started flailing her hands and feet, “No, Alex don’t! I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” She yelled between fits of laughter.

Alex shook her head and walked with Maggie into the water; the waves were crashing against the shore.

“Alex, no!” Maggie tried again.

“Alex, yes! You’ll remember that later when you are screaming my name.” She dropped Maggie down in the water, “Turnabout is fair play.” Alex taunted proudly.

Maggie flailed in the water and got up she watched as Alex started running. She chased behind Alex, and they began a fight in the water. They frolicked in the waves ignoring everyone else who was on the beach. A shower was going to be needed after their romp in the water. An hour later the soaked couple found their way back to their hotel. They were laughing and soaked through and through, but Maggie was relaxed. As soon as they entered the hotel room, Maggie found herself against the room door with Alex’s lips on hers.

They removed their clothing between each heated kiss before taking a moment to compose themselves, “I think we need a shower.” Maggie panted.

Alex tried to catch her breath, “I think we need one too. We can save water by sharing a shower with your wife.” She took Maggie’s hand in hers and led her to the bathroom.

“Don’t we need our shower gel and stuff?” Maggie asked as she followed behind her wife.

Alex looked around the bathroom, “The hotel provides it for us. We can use it now and use our stuff later. Right now, I want you and me to shower together” She quickly kissed Maggie on the lips.

Maggie grabbed the little shower gel and two washcloths for the shower. She watched as Alex turned on the shower and adjusted the temperature, “Please don’t make the water scorching hot.”

Alex rolled her eyes, “I wouldn’t do that. You can check the temperature yourself.”

Maggie tested the water and saw that it wasn’t scalding hot as Alex usually likes it. She stepped into the shower and reached out for Alex to join her inside. Once Alex was inside the shower, Maggie found herself up against the wall and Alex between her legs.

Maggie tried to find purchase against the wall, “Oh God, Alex!” She cried out into the shower as she felt Alex latched onto her clit. She fisted her hand in Alex’s hair as she felt herself being pulled to the edge, “Oh fuck! You feel so good baby, don’t stop.” She panted.

Alex slid two fingers inside of her wife and thrust them in and out slowly, teasing every inch of Maggie. Maggie pressed her head back on the wall as she moved her hips in time to Alex’s thrusts. “You feel so good inside of me. Fuck!” She panted out as she felt the first signs of her impending orgasm. After a few well time licks, sucks, and thrusts from Alex, Maggie found herself reaching bliss as her orgasm washed over her, like sunshine on a cloudy day. She wasn’t finished with the first before she fell into another one. Maggie pulled on Alex’s hair to let her know that she couldn’t go anymore. She felt Alex’s lips on hers, and she could taste herself on Alex’s lips.

“You are incredible,” Maggie told Alex.

Alex smirked, “Not as incredible as you are. We should wash up before the water turns cold.” She plucked one of the wash clothes and put some soap on it, “I’ll wash you first, then you can do me.”

Maggie chuckled, “That’s what she said.”

After a shower, both women got out and dried off before slipping into their sleep clothes. They were lounging in bed watching a movie on television when the Skype ringtone rang throughout the room.

Maggie answered it, “Hey, Kara.”

“Hey, Maggie. Did I wake you up?” Kara asked.

“No, we are just getting in the bed. Were you able to go back to sleep?” Alex asked.

Kara turned the camera, so it was facing her, “I did. I woke up early because someone is here.”

“Who?” Maggie asked quickly.

“Hi, Aunt Maggie and Aunt Alex.” Jaimie’s smiling face popped up on screen.

Maggie grinned, “Hey, munchkin! I miss you. Are you going to be good for Kara?” She asked her niece.

Jaimie nodded, “Uh huh. I miss you and Aunt Alex a lot. When are you coming home?” She asked.

“In a few days,” Alex answered.

Jaimie pouted, “That’s too long, but at least I get to have Kara all to myself. Do you know that Sam, Lucy, and James are gonna be here? I get to have four times the fun.” She relayed excitedly.

Alex laughed, “I am sure you are. Where is Kara?”

Jaimie moved the camera to Kara who was in the kitchen fixing a sandwich, “She is making me a snack. Then we are gonna go to the children’s museum.”

Maggie tried to keep herself from gushing over how domestic Kara looked with Jaimie, “I know you are going to have a lot of fun. Let us talk to Kara for a minute okay, munchkin.”

Jaimie frowned, “Okay. I love you.”

“We love you too,” Alex replied to Jaimie.

Maggie and Alex watched as Jaimie scampered out of the kitchen, “Look at you playing auntie while Alex and I are away.” She teased her girlfriend.

Kara rolled her eyes, “Well, she is my niece, and as her aunt, I have a duty. Also, she gave me a card. A card that declared how much she liked me.” She told her girlfriends.

Alex laughed, “Her crush is still there. How does it feel to be on the other end?” She questioned Kara.

“Is this what it was like with you? Please tell me I was not this bad.” Kara looked at Alex.

Alex shook her head, “You were a lot worse. You threatened my dates; you assaulted a couple of people who liked me. Jaimie is a cake walk compared to you.” She recalled all the times that Kara was over the top.

Maggie sighed, “I hope Jaimie doesn’t go that far.” She yawned.

Kara giggled, “I hope not. She’s been good so far, so there is hope for her yet. I’m not going to keep you long, because it’s probably ass crack of dawn where you are, and you need your sleep. I wanted to check in with you two because I miss you both. The bed hasn’t been the same without you in it.” She admitted shyly.

“We’ll be home soon; then the bed will seem less lonely for you. We miss you like crazy, Kara and we love you.” Alex had told Kara.

Kara smiled, “I love you too. Get some sleep, and I will talk to you later. Sweet dreams.” She blew them a kiss before hanging up.

Maggie put her phone down, “Kara is going to have her hands full with Jaimie.” She turned off the light.

Alex settled down, “She is, but I think Kara will nip it in the bud before it gets too bad. I didn’t do it with Kara when I had the chance, but hopefully, she will learn from our relationship.” She yawned.

Maggie snuggled up to Alex, “I think she will. I can’t wait to get back to Kara.” She really couldn’t. She didn’t think she would miss Kara so much, her infectious smile, her warmth, her dorkiness, everything that was uniquely Kara. Maggie finally had to be honest with herself she was hopelessly in love with Kara, and she was scared to death that they were going to lose her.

Maggie turned off the television and wrapped her arm around Alex’s waist. She got comfortable and willed herself to relax. The sound of Alex’s breathing and the peaceful serenity of the early morning made the perfect combination for Maggie to go to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maggie is head over heels for Kara. Maggie stalks... I mean does some research on Laurel.
> 
> Next Up: They are reunited!


	8. Reunited And It Feels So Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Maggie return from their excursion and they reunite with Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Opens the door and pokes head inside* Hello from the other side. What's up you beautiful people? It is I, coming into your inbox with another chapter. Somebody stop me, smoking (The Mask reference). You are all amazing, and beautiful, and just so freaking awesome!

Kara waited in the baggage claim area of the airport since guests not flying were banned from going into the terminal area. She was brimming with excitement to see her girlfriends again two weeks had been a long time for them to be apart. Kara enjoyed spending all that time with her friends it had been long overdue, but she missed Alex and Maggie more than she thought she would. While her girlfriends were away, she was able to reconcile the fact that they were married to each other, and that she was the girlfriend. She was afraid that Alex and Maggie’s marital status would change the dynamic that they had worked so hard to achieve.

Kara’s dark thoughts disappeared when she saw the familiar faces of her girlfriends, without thinking about it she found herself running towards them, “Maggie! Alex” She launched herself towards her girlfriends.

“Oomph! Kara!” Maggie squealed as she felt all of Kara’s body impact and the breath being knocked out of her.

Kara kissed Maggie before moving to kiss Alex she missed them so much, “I am so glad to see you. I’m so glad your back.” She held onto both women as tight as she could.

“O-oxygen becoming an issue, Kara.” Alex panted out.

Kara was embarrassed, “I’m sorry. I am excited to see you and so excited that you are back. We can grab your luggage, and you can tell me all about your adventures.” She started rambling as she let Alex and Maggie go. Kara was so embarrassed that she missed the twin looks of relief flash across her girlfriend’s faces.

“We will gladly tell you all about it on our way home.” Alex tried to appease their overly excited girlfriend.

Kara pouted, “Okay.” She followed her girlfriends to the area to retrieve their bags. After a few minutes, Alex’s and Maggie’s bags had been claimed, and they left the airport. The sun had set in the horizon casting the sky in warm blues, pinks, reds, and oranges.

“I missed California sunsets.” Alex looked at the sky while they put the bags in the car.

Kara shook her head, “I am sure you probably saw beautiful sunsets in Italy and Greece.” She got in the driver’s seat.

“Maggie scoffed, “They were beautiful, but none of them compare to the sunsets that we get to experience with you.” She waxed poetic as soon as she got in the car.

Kara blushed, “Why, Maggie Sawyer-Danvers did Europe bring out the romantic in you?” She asked her girlfriend. Kara found it sweet and endearing that Maggie would be that way with her.

Maggie shrugged, “Maybe, or maybe you bring it out of me.” She gave a non-answer. Maggie had formulated a plan. She decided to be extra romantic with, Kara to reassure her girlfriend does not need to go elsewhere.

“Maggie missed you a lot while we were away. I think she may have missed you more than I did, but that is debatable. Tell us all about your fun times. The pictures on Instagram and Facebook does not tell the whole story.” Alex decided to press Kara for information about her two-week vacation. She and Maggie had come up with a plan while in Greece. To show Kara that she is wanted, and loved.

Kara was surprised at how attentive Alex and Maggie were being, they’ve been attentive before, but this is on a whole different level, “We went to SeaWorld, which was so much fun, by the way. I saw Laurel there for the first time. It was strange that I saw her again at karaoke at the bar. Let’s see; we went to the movies, the beach, skating, the amusement park, we even went to Knott’s Berry Farm, because we’re cool like that. We were doing what typical twenty-one-year-olds do, have fun and have some drinks.” She relayed the different places and things that she went with her friends.

Maggie caught on to the Laurel part of the conversation, “You mentioned that you saw Laurel at SeaWorld, and again at the bar? That is one hell of a coincidence.” She tried not to sound jealous.

“Laurel called it fate. Anyway, I had fun with my friends, oh and Vasquez and Lucy totally banged.” Kara told her girlfriends as if she was breaking important news.

Alex gasped from the passenger side, “No way! Lucy and Vasquez? How do you know they banged?” She was surprised by this revelation. Yes, Lucy and Vasquez seemed pretty cozy at the wedding, but to go from that to banging is progress.

Kara turned the car down their street, “Yes, way! I went over to the apartment and when I entered. I saw Lucy and Vasquez sporting some pretty major love bites, and they were both in a shirt and underwear. Luckily, James was not there.” She recalled seeing Lucy and Vasquez sitting at the bar casually enjoying breakfast. The two women didn’t seem ashamed or embarrassed at what happened.

“Where was James?” Maggie asked wondering where he was during all of this.

“He was with Winn. Apparently, they had a bro hang that night. I didn’t ask, and James did not tell.” Kara answered the question. She did notice that James was remarkably upbeat the next day. Kara knew better than to ask and continued to be blissful of the situation.

Alex chuckled, “James has always been secretive unless he wants to tell you. I’m sure Winn will probably sing like a canary. I have ways of making him talk.” She was proud of her persuasive techniques with Winn, all she had to do was give him a look, and he would tell her whatever she needed to know.

Kara pulled the car into the driveway and turned off the engine, “Home sweet home. I know you are happy to be here. I don’t know if you’re hungry or not, but I fixed a light dinner for you both.” She opened up the car door.

Maggie got out the car, “You cooked for us?” She melted at the gesture.

Kara nodded, “Uh huh, and after dinner if you’re not tired, I will give you both a show.” She offered up her end of the deal.

Alex sighed, “You would put on a show after we flew sixteen hours.” She went to the trunk of the car to help Maggie and Kara with the bags.

Kara shrugged, “The show could wait until tomorrow when you’re well rested. I am not in a rush.” She grabbed one of the bags from the trunk.

Maggie chuckled, “Food and sleep. I am too tired to do anything else.” She was exhausted from all the traveling they’ve been experiencing over the past two weeks.

Kara opened the door and let her girlfriends inside, “Welcome home.” She told them. Kara and Jaimie had gotten a big ‘WELCOME HOME’ banner.

Alex laughed, “I was not expecting a banner.” The sight was a welcomed surprise.

“I think it’s sweet. Kara missed us and wanted to welcome us back.” Maggie loved Kara’s effort.

Kara’s phone started to ring, and a picture of her and Laurel popped up. The image of Kara and Laurel did not go unnoticed by the other two women. She was not aware of the sour looks that were on Alex and Maggie’s face. “Hey, Laurel. What’s up?” Kara greeted her friend.

“Hey, Kara. I wanted to see if you wanted to hang out with Sara and me tomorrow.” Laurel had wanted to hang out with Kara and her sister.

“I will have to take a rain check. Alex and Maggie came back, and I want to spend my time with them.” Kara had explained to her friend.

Laurel laughed throatily, “Oh, get your girls, Kara. And have mind-blowing sex God knows you need it.” She teased her friend. Kara had been grumpy for a few days.

“I do not! You’ve been hanging around Sam a little too much. I gotta go. I’ll text you later.” Kara tried her best not to blush at Laurel’s statement.

“Bye, Zorel.” Laurel hung up the phone.

Kara put her phone in her pocket, “Sorry about that.” She apologized to a now empty room. Alex and Maggie had disappeared this puzzled Kara. Kara walked upstairs to see Maggie and Alex unpacking their bags, “I thought you were gonna wait until tomorrow.” She walked into the room.

Maggie glanced in Kara’s direction, “We didn’t want to wait until tomorrow plus, we wanted to give you privacy to talk to your girlfriend.” She put clothes in the hamper.

Kara furrowed her eyebrows, “My girlfriend? You mean Laurel?” She asked.

Alex scoffed, “Yes, Laurel. You two have been joined at the hip a lot lately.” She continued unpacking.

Kara crossed her arms, “No we have not. There is nothing between Laurel and me, except for a good friendship. I made a friend outside of my usual group. There is no harm in that.” She defended her actions and her friendship with Laurel. The other woman had been nothing but respectful towards her.

Maggie laughed sarcastically, “A good friendship? The pictures tell a different story. Does she know that you’re in a relationship with Alex and me?” She asked, jealousy clouding her judgment.

Kara sighed, “The pictures you saw were two friends hanging out and enjoying each other’s company. Laurel knows all about our relationship. I told her, she’s seen all the pictures and this ring on my finger.” She held up her hand, “Is a dead giveaway.” Kara tried to appease her girlfriends.

Alex came out of the closet, “A ring means nothing, Kara. To you it does, to someone else it’s decoration. You have a picture of you and her together on your phone, and she has a custom ringtone.” She pointed out. Alex knew she was overreacting, but she was green as hell.

Kara sighed, “I have pictures of me and everyone together. Also, everyone important to me has a special ring and text tone. You and Maggie included.” She tried to calm her lovers down.

Maggie lost a little bit of her steam, “You’ve only known her for a couple of weeks, and you are suddenly BFFs. She is hanging with you and your friends like she’s been a part of your life since forever. Not only that, the pictures of you, her and Jaimie at the children’s museum. You had her around Jaimie, Kara. Someone Alex and I did not know.” Maggie threw a shirt down on the bed.

Kara crossed her arms, “Lucy, Sam, and James were there. Lucy and James were complete strangers to Jaimie, but yet you’re not freaking out about that.” She pointed out to make Maggie see.

Alex rolled her eyes, “We know them. Laurel, we do not know at all.” Maggie’s explanation was sound. Laurel is a known stranger and could pose a threat.

Kara laughed at the absurdity of this conversation, “Seriously?! Is that what you’re going with? Will you feel better if I was to introduce you to her?” She was developing a massive headache.

“Yes!” Alex and Maggie said together.

“That was creepy. I will introduce you both to Laurel, besides she wants to meet you as well.” Kara walked further into the room and took one of Maggie’s and Alex’s hands in hers, “You have nothing to worry about. I am yours, and I do not want anyone else. You both have my heart, and despite the circumstances, that's not going to change. Laurel is a friend; there is no need to be jealous.” She looked into Maggie and Alex’s eyes.

“I’m not jealous.” Maggie protested.

Kara smirked, “Yeah you are. You both are. At least you didn’t pull an Alex, and push me up against the door.” She recalled the situation with Alex on the ship.

Alex looked away sheepishly, “Not one of my finest moments.” She would never live that down.

Maggie sighed, “I have self-control. We love you, Kara and we know that you love us too.” She had to get a grip on her emotions. The last things she wants is to push Kara away. Maggie had to follow her and Alex’s plan down to the letter.

Kara smiled, “Now that everything is settled we need to eat before the food gets cold. You can finish unpacking later, at this moment in time, I want to have dinner with my girlfriends that I’ve missed terribly.” She let go of Alex and Maggie’s hands.

“You heard the lady, let’s go eat.” Alex sassed.

Kara rolled her eyes and made her way downstairs. She thought it was sweet that her girlfriends were jealous over her friendship with Laurel, but she hoped that it wouldn’t be an all the time thing. Kara hoped that once Alex and Maggie met her, they would like her as much as she likes Laurel. If Kara was honest if she weren’t with Alex and Maggie, she would jump at the opportunity to be with Laurel. They connected on a whole different level, a different level than what she had with Maggie and Alex.

“What did you fix for dinner?” Maggie asked as they entered the kitchen.

Kara pushed her thoughts away, “I kept is simple tonight since I know you had all that rich food in Europe. So, I made vegetable stir fry in a teriyaki style sauce, and white rice to go along with it.” She explained the menu for tonight. Kara wanted something quick and simple for dinner tonight.

Alex licked her lips, “Sounds delicious. I am all for Chinese American food right now.”

Kara grinned, “I hope you like. You are responsible for fixing your own plates. I know you’re used to having people do it for you, but in this house, you do it for yourself.” She told both women. She cooked dinner so they would have to serve themselves.

“Rude!” Maggie grumbled as she grabbed a plate for Alex and herself, “You’re supposed to be welcoming us home, Kara.”

Kara smirked, “I am. I cooked dinner, cleaned, the house is in one piece. The list goes on and on.” She started to fix her plate, “I will get you something to drink though. That is the least I could do, since you did turn down my performance.”

“We want the performance that was promised. Sleep can wait until later.” Alex piped up. After what happened upstairs with Kara, she and Maggie needed to handle the situation with kid gloves.

Kara shook her head, “Nope, you can’t change your mind. You should have taken it when it was offered. I may change my mind later, or you can wait until tomorrow, anticipation will make it so much better.” She replied cheekily.

“You don’t play fair, Kara.” Maggie protested.

Kara shrugs, “Why play fair? Where is the fun in that?” She asked, “What do you want to drink?”

“Water is fine for me,” Alex answered.

“Same here.” Maggie had enough wine for the time being.

Kara reached in the refrigerator and pulled out three bottles of water, “I guess having all that wine will exhaust you.” She made her way to the table and handed Alex and Maggie their water, before sitting down.

“Yes. They love their wine over there.” Maggie agreed.

“So tell me all about your trip. I saw the pictures they looked marvelous by the way. What did you do? What was the experience like with the people? Don’t spare any details, except for the sex. I don’t want to know about that.” Kara wanted to know about Alex and Maggie’s experiences, and what they did while there.

“Why don’t you want to hear about sex?” Maggie asked.

“Because I know what sex is like with you two. I’ve been deprived for two weeks. Anyway, tell me where you went.” Kara made sure that the discussion was over.

“We spent the first two days in Rome, and it was more beautiful up close and personal. Television and photos do not do the view any justice.” Maggie started telling the story of their time in Rome, and how magical it was.

Alex picked up on the next part of the story, “Our next stop was Tuscany, and it was just as beautiful, quiet and serene. The food was to die for, and visiting the vineyards, made for a fabulous time. Tuscany is so green and full of color. You would love it there, Kara.” She finished eating her food.

“The last stop on our Italian journey was Venice. The city is so beautiful, we took a gondola ride, which was a lot better than the ferry that we took to Syros. Alex wanted to go to the Rialto Bridge, and we went. You could get a view of the whole city from there; it was simply breathtaking. We would want to go back with you; I have a feeling you would appreciate the beauty.” Maggie described Venice as best as she could remember.

Kara smiled, “Sounds beautiful. Lucy, James, Sam, and I were thinking of taking a trip around Europe when we graduate next year. We figured it would be a good way for us to spend some quality time together before we go off on our separate paths. Mom was all for it she said she wanted all of her children to live their best life.” She explained her post-graduation plans to her girlfriends.

Maggie cleared her throat, “You can have a vacation with them, but we will be better company because we can do things to you that they can’t.”

Kara blushed, “Not everything is sexual, Maggie.” She looked at Alex, “I thought you two would have satisfied your needs while you were gone.” She missed riling her girlfriends up.

Alex snickered, “We did, many, many times, but that was without you. Now, that we are here, we can satisfy all three of our needs. You can’t blame us, Kara we missed you and being close to you. Is that such a bad thing?” She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Kara wasn’t against being intimate with her girlfriends, hell she missed it. She was jealous that all of her friends were getting laid, except for her. Kara didn’t want to spend her last week before school starts in bed. She wanted to spend time with her girlfriends doing other things that do not involve being naked.

“It’s not a bad thing. You gotta remember, this is my last week before I start school, and I want to do a lot of different things with you both before I start school next Monday.” Kara explained her thoughts, and what she was feeling.

Maggie respected Kara’s thoughts, “We can do other things than just sex. Alex and I were discussing how we wanted to have fun with you. Go off the off beaten path, a day to decompress and enjoy our time with you.” She looked over at Alex who gave her a subtle nod.

Kara furrowed her eyebrows, “Really?” She asked surprised.

Alex nodded, “Really. If you would like, we could bring back individual date nights for us. You and Maggie can go out, and then you and I can go out and vice versa.” She wanted to present Kara with options.

“It’s been a long time since we’ve had individual date nights, but what about you two? Do you two get your dates together?” Kara asked wanting to make sure that her girlfriends have time together.

Maggie took a drink of her water, “Alex and I will still have our date nights, but what’s most important is you. You may be okay with Alex and I being married on the outside, but on the inside, you may be feeling different. Despite Alex and I being married, you are very much a part of our marriage.” She hoped that Kara would latch onto the idea of date nights. Maggie wanted to spend some quiet time with Kara and show her that feelings were not one-sided.

Kara pushed her plate away, “I feel like I am receiving an offer that I can’t refuse.” She quipped, “I think date nights would be good for us. What brought all of this on?” She was curious as to why they were bringing this up now.

Alex shrugged, “Nothing. We wanted to show you that we love and care about you and that you are important to us. Maggie and I discussed this on our excursion, and we decided to bring it to you.” She was holding her breath.

“What do you say, Kara? Are you in?” Maggie asked. She wanted to kick Alex’s ass for having her take the lead.

Kara took a few minutes to think this over she could spend time with Alex by herself, and then she could spend time with Maggie by herself, then go out with each other. She was touched that they wanted to include her in their marriage. Kara was afraid that they were going to be different with her, but from what Alex and Maggie suggested, it seemed as if things were not going to change.

“I accept your terms. As long as I still get to have time to hang out with my friends on occasion.” Kara added her stipulation.

“We can agree to that. We don’t want to monopolize all your time, but we do want to be able to spend time with you.” Alex spoke for both her and Maggie.

Kara smiled, “I’m down for it. Are you two finished eating?” She looked at her girlfriend’s empty plates.

“Uh huh,” Maggie answered.

“I’m going to clean up the kitchen, you two go finish your unpacking, and if you have energy, I will give you the performance that I promised.” She stood up and grabbed Alex and Maggie’s plates.

“Yes, ma’am.” Alex joked.

Kara shook her head and walked into the kitchen, “I am surrounded by dorks.” She mumbled under her breath. Kara was happy that her girlfriends were home, and that nothing was going to be different, but she couldn’t help but wonder if that is going to change later on down the line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't kill me...We will see Kara's dance coming up, it's sizzling and needs a chapter all to itself, because wow. 
> 
> What are Alex and Maggie up to? Does Laurel have them that shook?
> 
> Drop your thoughts in the comment box down below...


	9. Don’t Get Too Excited

Don’t get too excited lol. It’s not a chapter but a small note. Over the past few months I’ve been dealing with some mental health stuff. I haven’t been in the mood to write or anything. I was in a dark place, and now I am coming back to the light and enjoying life again. I haven’t forgotten and will not leave you hanging in the lurch. I wanted to let you know what is going on. I am slowly but surely getting back into the things I love. I got some new story ideas, new parings, and I am in talks to collab with another writer who is near and dear to my heart, and who is the sunshine in my life. Don’t give up yet because like The Terminator, “I’ll be back!”

❤️

AlexDanversHasMyHeart


	10. Inside Kara's head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara, Alex, and Maggie continue spending time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back kind of and with a new chapter. Thank you to everyone who was supportive of my mental health issues. Depression is real, and if it's not controlled, it will control you, as I had mentioned before I was in a dark place and it was beyond dark which I will not mention here, but I think you may have an idea. I have found the coping skills to help, an excellent therapist, a fabulous friend, and a medication that helps. You never know what is going on in a persons life, and I had a lot going on in the past year and a half. 
> 
> Writing has been an outlet for me to work through issues that have happened in my life and to find a release for all of my pent up feelings. I lost sight of the writing when my depression kicked in I had something happen to me, and it sent me spiraling, but I am okay now and getting back into writing. Please bear with me while I get back into the swing of things.
> 
> Now that the heaviness is out of the way, this chapter is devoid of sexy times. I am not in the right place mentally or emotionally to write smut. So, the next chapters will be more of an exploration of Kara and how she is feeling and Maggie and how she is feeling. The last story focused on Kara and Alex heavily, but this story focuses on Kara/Maggie and of course the relationship as a whole.
> 
> Rant over now onto the story

Kara finished up downstairs and went upstairs to find her girlfriends had finished unpacking and were sitting on the bed talking. She entered the room and cleared her throat, two sets of eyes looked at her, “I see that you two are not sleep yet.”

Alex shook her head, “We want to spend some quality time with you. Two weeks without you was too much.” She replied honestly, Alex was tired, but she wanted to stay up with Kara.

Maggie nodded in agreement, “There is nothing we want more than to recline with you in the bed and cuddle. Your performance can wait until later. We’re not going to let it go, but for now, we would be content with laying here with you. Two weeks felt like an eternity of being away from you, but it also gave us a chance to let you be young and free.” She replied and patted the bed in between her and Alex.

Kara walked over to the bed, “You were gone, but I missed the two of you like crazy. I had fun with my friends, but I realized that I have fun with you too in a different way.” She missed her girlfriend’s like crazy, even though she was having fun with her friends. Kara sat down in the middle. She found herself tangled in the limbs of her girlfriends.

“The feeling is mutual, Kara. The feeling is mutual. I know one thing is for sure, Alex and I need a shower we spent most of our day on the plane.” Maggie whispered as she nuzzled Kara’s neck.

Kara chuckled, “Now that you mention it.” She replied, while trying to move away from Maggie’s actions.

Alex scoffed, “I think Kara is telling us that we stink. We should take turns taking a shower. Who do you think should go first, Kara?” She asked as she placed a small kiss on Kara’s cheek.

Kara shrugged, “I don’t know. Why don’t you both take a shower at the same time, you’ll save water, and it will not be that long.” She suggested. They would be finished quickly, and it conserves water.

“Or you can get in the shower with us individually. You and Maggie can shower together, then you and I can shower together. That way, we’ll all be nice and clean, and you, Kara will be doubly clean.” Alex suggested.

Maggie liked that idea, “I like the sound of that, or we can all shower together. The shower is big enough for the three of us; it’s not like we are in the bathtub. It will be fun to wash Kara down and watch the water and suds drip down her body.” She let her eyes roam down Kara’s body.

Kara shook her head, “Oh no, we are not showering together. Every time the three of us shower together we end up not showering. I always end up with my back pushed up against the wall. And one or both of you are fucking me into oblivion.” She recalled every time they took a shower together how she would always be on the receiving end of her girlfriend’s attention. Kara wasn’t complaining, because her girlfriends were skilled at what they did, and she was always blissed out in the most delicious of ways.

“Then it’s settled, we all are taking a shower together. And by shower, I mean actually showering and not making any sexual advances on Kara.” Maggie agreed besides she was tired and didn’t want to stay up any longer. Her body was still operating on Italy time, and it will be a minute before her circadian rhythm is back on track.

Alex knew she was outnumbered, “A simple shower it is.” She let go of Kara and got off the bed, “I’m on the tired side, we were on a flight for seven hours, and that does not include the two-hour layover.” She liked that they were in first class, but the flight left a little to be desired.

Kara stood up, “Your life sucks so bad. Come on you two a shower awaits.”

A shower was just what everyone needed, and Kara was relieved that her girlfriends were well behaved, but she could also see how tired they were. They were falling asleep in the shower; luckily they were finished without incident. As soon as they were dried off and changed into their clothes, Alex and Maggie were out like a light. Kara chuckled to herself and shook her head as she thought Alex and Maggie looked so cute lying there. She turned off the lamp and made her way downstairs. Kara wasn’t tired and didn’t want to disturb her girlfriends sleeping. Kara made her way downstairs and sat down on the couch, but before she did that, Kara turned on the television and landed on some movie about a washed up actress who had an alcohol problem and beat her child with a wire hanger.

Kara never understood the purpose of this movie, but the little blonde girl caught hell from her supposed ‘mother.’ Her phone chimed from beside her, and she saw it was Sam calling.

“Hey, Sam. What’s up?” Kara greeted her friend.

“Nothing. Why are you answering the phone? I thought you would be occupied with Maggie and Alex.” Sam was surprised that Kara had answered the phone. She thought that Kara would have been having her world rocked by Maggie and Alex.

Kara laughed, “They passed out after the shower. I think their bodies are on Italy time and needed some sleep.” She explained why she was having the lack of sex.

Sam laughed, “Poor sexually frustrated Kara, I am sure there is always tomorrow. How did their return go?” She asked.

Kara sighed, “It was going well until Laurel called and asked if I wanted to hang out with her and Sara. That didn’t go over well with Alex and Maggie. We got into a heated discussion about the call.” She relayed what happened when they got home.

“Ouch. How did the discussion go?” Sam asked her friend.

“About as well as you think it did. They were so jealous, and Maggie was like uber jealous. I’ve seen them jealous before when it came to Vickie, but with Laurel, it’s next level.” Kara gave her friend the low down on how things went with Alex and Maggie.

Sam kind of understood where Maggie and Alex were coming from, “Is it because Laurel is new and they don’t know who she is? They go away, and you start hanging out with someone they do not know. It may be innocent to you, and the rest of us, but to Maggie and Alex it may look like something else.” She explained to Kara how it would look on the outside. Sam is all for Kara exploring and making new friends, but to Alex and Maggie, it may feel like it’s something entirely different.

Kara knew that Sam had some valid points, “I get where you are coming from, Sam. I told them that I would introduce them to Laurel to show that they have nothing to worry about when it comes to her. Do you know they suggested that we go away for a week, just the three of us?” She was glad that she had Sam to talk to about these things. Kara loved Lucy, but sometime she could be a little one-track minded about these things.

“That’s great! It will give the three of you the chance to reconnect with each other. You’ll be together and have some time with each other. You don’t sound too happy about that though.” Sam was happy for her friend, but on the other end, she could feel that Kara was less than enthusiastic about going away.

Kara ran her fingers through her hair, “I’m excited about it, but a part of me feels that this is because of Laurel in a way. Which I really hope that the suggestion isn’t the case, because it sucks. They also brought up date nights for us like we used to do when we first started dating.” She let Sam know what else was going on.

“That’s great, Kara! They want to connect with you and not have you feeling like you’re being left out of their marriage. You thought that they would be wrapped up in each other, but it’s the direct opposite. Are you second-guessing everything, Kara?” Sam asked she knew Kara like the back of her hand.

Kara sighed, “I don’t know, Sam. I missed Alex and Maggie when they were gone, but I liked being free at the same time. Outside of Lucy, they are my first real relationship, but I feel like…I don’t know how I feel.” She couldn’t articulate into words all the emotions that she was experiencing.

Sam wished she could be there with Kara, “I think that you might need to see your therapist about what you’re feeling. It’s best to talk to her about it instead of holding on to your negative feelings which may or may not turn into resentment towards Alex and Maggie. I don’t know what it is that you’re feeling, but you have to figure it out. You love Alex and Maggie, right?” She asked.

Kara pinched the bridge of her nose, “I do, more than anything.” She answered with conviction.

“My advice is this: go away for the week and reconnect with your girlfriends, and then when you get back schedule an appointment with your therapist and talk to her about how you are feeling, then, after you do that talk to Alex and Maggie about how you feel, and go from there. Communication, honesty, and trust are key here, Kara. When you get everything settled down, you, me and Lena are going to go cake tasting and food tasting for the wedding.” Sam gave her friend some much-needed advice, and a way to take time away from Maggie and Alex.

Kara smiled, “You are commanding me now? I thought asking was more your style.” She teased her friend.

“Eh, I have my moments. I’m going to let you go, and you will get off the couch, go upstairs and get in the bed with your girlfriends.” Sam did not want to keep Kara any longer.

“How did you know I was downstairs?” Kara asked surprised that Sam knew where she was.

Sam scoffed, “You’re a creature of habit, Kara. I’ve known you since we were kids there is nothing about you that I don’t know. Have a good night, and I will talk to you later.” She decided to let Kara go.

Kara sighed, “Fine. I’ll talk to you later, Sam and thanks.” She told her friend before ending the call. Kara sat the phone on the couch and lay her head on the back of the sofa. Kara knew that Sam was right and she needed to talk to the therapist about how she was feeling. The new school year is starting, and Kara will be meeting new people and forming new relationships. Her world was changing, and her relationship with Maggie and Alex was changing too, and she is having a hard time finding her place in the world.

“Ugh!” Kara cried in frustration. She hated the way her mind was working and needed a distraction or something. Kara switched from the television to one of the other HDMI channels and started playing a game on her PS4 nothing clears the mind like going around shooting things.

After an hour or so of playing her game, Kara found herself getting sleepy. She turned off the game and all the electronics before heading upstairs. Kara put her phone on the charger and climbed into the bed behind Alex since Alex and Maggie were snuggled up in their sleep.

Kara took a few deep breaths and found a way to drift off to sleep enjoying the comforts of not having an empty bed.

Kara woke up to someone tickling the palm of her hand, “It’s too early.” She whined before turning over.

“It’s 9:30, Kara. It’s not that early.” Alex told Kara.

Kara put a pillow on top of her head, “It’s early for me.” She grumbled.

Maggie removed the pillow from Kara’s grip, “No one didn’t tell you to stay up late. Get up and put some clothes on, we’re going out to breakfast.” She put the pillow back on Kara’s head.

Kara sighed heavily and took the pillow off, “I don’t know where your insane amount of energy came from, but I guess you are over your jet lag.” She slowly sat up in the bed.

Alex smiled, “It was some of the best sleep we had it would have been better if you were with us, but you weren’t tired. You got into the bed afterward.” She was sleep, but she was still aware of her surroundings.

“I couldn’t sleep, but after some television, a talk with Sam, and a round of shooting people I got tired.” She explained why she finally came to bed.

“How is Sam doing? Are she and Lena almost done planning the wedding?” Maggie asked coming out of the bathroom.

Kara nodded, “The only thing we have to do is go taste cake and food, then we are finished. They already decided on the DJ, so that is not a problem.” She pushed the covers off of her and got out of bed.

Alex chuckled, “I guess having a band is not the in thing anymore.” She smirked in Maggie’s direction.

Maggie rolled her eyes, “Maybe, but we’ll never know. Where do you want to go to breakfast, Kara? Today is all about you.”

“There is this café in downtown National City that me, Lucy and James found. They have some of the best food ever. Their crepes are the fluffiest you have ever had.” Kara recalled the café and how good their food was. Her mouth was watering just thinking about the food.

Maggie laughed, “Kara and her food.”

Kara got dressed, and they were able to leave the house on time to get some brunch. The weather was warm, and the sky was partly cloudy, but that was normal for National City. Kara gave Maggie the directions, and they were at the café in no time. Kara’s mouth started to water when she thought about the crepes she was going to devour.

“I’ve been downtown plenty of times and have never seen this café before.” Alex took her sunglasses off and looked at the building.

Kara smiled, “I guess you have to really look for it if not you will miss it.” She replied cheekily.

“She still a smart ass.” Maggie shook her head.

“Like that will ever change.” Kara sassed back.

The trio entered the café, “Kara! I was wondering when you were going to come back.” The hostess greeted Kara.

Kara smiled, “Amy, hi. It took me a while, but I am here.” She replied happily.

Amy looked over at the two women with Kara, “This is not Lucy and James. Who are these two beautiful women with you today?” She asked Kara.

Kara grinned, “This is Alex and Maggie, they’re my girlfriends.” She answered casually.

Amy smiled in recognition, “So, these are the two women that you couldn’t stop talking about. It’s nice to meet you, Alex and Maggie.” She greeted the two women.

Alex nodded politely, “It’s nice to meet you too. Kara had talked about the food here, so we had to come.” She replied.

Maggie eyed Amy trying to get a feel for her, “So, tell us how many times had Kara been in here?” She asked with a hint of a smile.

Amy laughed melodically, “She has been in here quite a few times with her friends. Today is the first time I’ve seen her in about a week. We were wondering when she was going to return, but we have to wonder no more. Let me grab you some menus, and I will sit you at Kara’s favorite table.” She grabbed three menus and three sets of silverware, “Follow me.” She turned to walk away.

“Do you make friends everywhere you go?” Alex whispered to Kara.

Kara shrugged, “I’m a friendly person.” She whispered back.

Amy sat them down at the table and handed them their menus before she ran off to get a pot of coffee for the table and the complimentary scones. Kara didn’t open the menu because she already knew what she wanted.

“You talked to Amy about us?” Maggie asked as soon as Amy was out of earshot.

Kara nodded, “Yes. She saw the ring on my finger and asked me about it. I told her about you and Alex. You’re my girlfriends and I want everyone to know that our relationship is not a dirty little secret.” She explained herself.

Maggie smiled, “You don’t need to defend yourself, Kara. I am glad that you can talk freely about our relationship without any weirdness. Our relationship is not conventional by any means, but to hear you talking about it takes it to another level.” She tried to put her words together so that Kara could understand.

Alex tried not to laugh at how tongue-tied Maggie was, “I think what Maggie is trying to say is we are glad that you are comfortable enough to talk about us and to let people know that we are your girlfriends.” She caught on to what Maggie had wanted to say. Alex was also surprised that Kara had talked so freely about their relationship. She had to admit that she felt a little more at ease with Kara broadening her horizons. Alex feared that Kara was going to do what she had done to Kara when she was younger.

Amy came back with a canter of coffee, blueberry scones, and three glasses of water, “Did you have time to look over the menu or do you need more time?” She asked as she placed everything on the table. Amy even sat down a glass of orange juice for Kara.

Kara smiled, “I would like the strawberry banana crepes, with a side of home fries, and turkey bacon.” She smiled.

Amy chuckled, “I should have known that is what you wanted. I still don’t understand how you can eat all that food and not gain any weight.” She joked before turning to Alex and Maggie, “What would you ladies like?”

Alex looked over the menu, “The home-style pancakes, scrambled eggs, and bacon.” She closed the menu and handed it to Amy.

“And for you, Maggie?” Any asked the other woman.

Maggie closed the menu, “The vegetarian omelet with a side of fruit and whole grain wheat toast.” She closed the menu and handed it to Amy.

“I’ll be right back with your orders, enjoy the scones while you wait.” Amy smiled and walked off.

Kara reached for a scone and put it on a plate before putting a little bit of marmalade, “Try the scones they are so good.” She bit into the pastry, “So good.” She moaned.

Maggie cleared her throat, “It’s that good huh?” She smirked.

Kara’s eyes widened, “You really need to try one and see why I am enjoying these a lot.” She finished the bite she was chewing, “Go for it.” She pushed the basket of scones towards the other two women.

Alex shrugged, “We might as well.” She reached for one of the pastries.

Maggie reached for one as well, “Kara almost had an orgasm over it.” She put a little bit of marmalade on her scone.

Alex took a bite and moaned, “I agree with Kara, these are so delicious.” She took another bite.

Maggie took a bite and shared Alex and Kara’s enjoyment, “These are so good.” She didn’t moan in appreciation, but she loved the taste.

Their breakfast came, and they dug into their food with gusto. Alex and Maggie told Kara about what they did and saw while they were on their honeymoon. Kara listened as Alex and Maggie found this restaurant in Greece that she would love. The more Kara listened, she realized that she wanted to experience those places with her friends. Sure it would be fun to go with her girlfriends, but she would probably enjoy Europe with her friends. Breakfast was over, and Alex wanted to know what Kara wanted to do next. Kara suggested that they go and take a walk down the boardwalk since it was in the immediate area.

“Kara!” Laurel called her friend.

Kara stopped and turned around, “Laurel? What are you doing here?” She asked her friend.

Laurel smiled and jogged over, “Sara found a bookstore down here that she wanted to go to before we go have a late lunch at the café.” She replied.

Kara smiled, “We just left there. Laurel, this is Alex and Maggie, my girlfriends.” She introduced Alex and Maggie to Laurel.

Laurel gave Alex and Maggie a dazzling smile, “It’s so nice to meet you. Kara wouldn’t stop talking about you both.” She reached out and shook their hands.

Alex smiled, “It’s nice to meet you too, Laurel. Kara has told us a lot about you as well. Thank you for keeping her company while Maggie and I were away.” She tried to make nice with Laurel.

“Yes, thank you. Kara told us that you would be attending  NCU. What’s your major?” Maggie asked with a faux politeness she didn’t feel.

“Criminal Justice. I am going for my masters, then eventually go for my Juris Doctorate to become a lawyer.” Laurel stated proudly, while trying not to feel intimidated by Alex and Maggie.

Kara chuckled, “She and Lucy would be in heaven. Where is Sara?” Kara asked taking the heat off of Laurel.

“Here she comes now.” She pointed to the blonde headed in their direction.

Sara approached the group, “I told you to wait for me.” She told her sister.

Laurel shrugged, “I saw Kara and decided to come over and say ‘hey.’ Sara this is Kara, Alex, and Maggie. Kara, Alex and Maggie, this is my little sister Sara Lance.” She introduced everyone to her sister.

“I am a few years younger than she is and she still calls me little. It’s nice to finally meet you, Kara. Laurel wouldn’t shut up about you.” Sara gave Kara a mischievous grin.

“Likewise. How long are you going to be here?” Kara asked forgetting that Alex and Maggie were standing next to her.

“I go back in a few days. I have school to attend myself, but since Laurel is here I may as well transfer to NCU, but I don’t think I could leave my friends behind.” Sara replied.

Kara could understand, “I get where you are coming from with that. Hopefully, we will see you around more.” She told Sara and Laurel. Kara could always use some more friends.

Maggie cleared her throat, “We should get going. I don’t want us to keep Sara and Laurel from their day. It was nice meeting you both.” She told them.

Laurel smiled, “It was nice to finally meet you and Alex. I hope that we will see more of each other in the future.”

Alex nodded, “I plan on it.” She replied.

The group departed and walked in the direction of the boardwalk and Kara could feel a shift in the atmosphere, “What’s up?” She asked Alex and Maggie.

Maggie shrugged, “Nothing is wrong. It’s nice to meet Laurel and her sister Sara. They are both beautiful.” She answered Kara’s question. Maggie had to admit she saw green at the way Laurel was eyeing Kara.

“They really are. Are Laurel and Sara dating anyone?” Alex asked as they made their way to the boardwalk.

Kara shrugged, “Sara is dating someone named Ava back in Star City. Laurel, I don’t know if she is dating anyone or not. She told me about an ex of hers, but that’s all I really know.” She didn’t know if Laurel was dating anyone she was really quiet about her relationship.

“Does Laurel have any friends here?” Maggie asked trying to feel out Laurel.

Kara nodded, “Uh huh. She has a couple of friends here. I haven’t met them yet, because they’ve been on vacation. One of her friends is a professor who just transferred to NCU.” She gave Maggie a vague answer.

Alex’s eyebrows shot up, “A new professor? Vicki’s husband isn’t the only new professor?” She asked.

Kara shook her head, “No, this professor teaches a forensic psychology class. I think Laurel said her name was Kate Kane.” She was confused as to what the professor's name was.

Maggie stopped in her tracks, “Kate Kane? Are you sure?” She asked again.

Kara nodded, “Uh huh. She was in Gotham at one point in time, but her fiancée Renee had been transferred to NCPD. Is there something wrong?” She asked her girlfriend seeing how she had suddenly stopped.

Maggie sighed, “Kate Kane is my ex. We dated each other for about a year or so, and then we broke up.” She admitted to Kara.

This was news to Kara, “Wait, you dated her before you met Alex?” She asked looking at Alex.

Maggie pointed to a bench, “You seemed surprised, Kara. Did you really think that I was a celibate monk before I met Alex.”

Kara sat down on the bench followed by Alex then by Maggie, “I thought that Alex was the first woman you seriously dated.” She had to admit that she did not know much about Maggie’s past.

“I dated Kate for a while she was my second girlfriend before I met Alex. When I met Alex I had just gotten out of a relationship with Kate, and Alex had come to terms with her being a lesbian. There is a lot about me that you have to learn.” Maggie replied.

Kara looked at Alex, “Did you know?” She asked.

Alex finally broke her silence, “I did, and I met her on several occasions, and I met Renee too, she’s pretty badass.”

“I guess there is a lot I need to learn about you, Maggie. Thank you for telling me a little about your history with Kate.” Kara wasn’t upset, or anything hearing about Kate made her realize how little she knows about Maggie.

Alex cleared her throat, “I think it’s time that you and Maggie take time out and learn about each other. I’m the common denominator between the two of you. I know all about Maggie and you, Kara. You know all about me, and I think it’s time you learn about Maggie.” She suggested.

“I agree, Kara. We went from 0 to 100 quickly.” Maggie quipped.

Kara laughed, “I will agree to that. I want to push this away for another day and continue our trek to the boardwalk.” She stood up.

“I like the way you think. We could get ice cream or some shaved ice while we walk and play some games.” Alex suggested.

Maggie liked the sound of that, “Maybe, I can win Kara a stuffed animal since she won me the one that is on our bed.” She wanted to try and win something for Kara.

Alex scoffed, “What about me?” She was only teasing.

Kara looked at Maggie, “I think we can win something for Alex too.” She thought it was fair.

Alex shook her head, “That is alright. You and Maggie can have that. We did bring you back some gifts from our travels. We’ll give them to you when we get back home.”

Kara’s heart swelled in her chest, “You brought me gifts?” Their gestures touched her.

Maggie nodded, “We did. We brought back a little bit of Italy and Greece for you.” She took Kara’s hand in hers.

Alex took Kara’s other hand in hers, “Told you that you were never far from our thoughts.” She started walking.

Kara didn’t have any words for how thoughtful her girlfriends were. She was surprised that her girlfriends thought about her while on their honeymoon. Kara decided not to give in to the negative feelings she was experiencing. Kara knew she would have to address them in therapy, but right now she wanted to pretend that they didn’t exist.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara has a lot going on emotionally. Gotta love Sam, right? Kate and Renee may or may not be in the story, but we will see Laurel, Sara and a few other people from the Arrowverse.
> 
> Let me know what you think and come see me on Tumblr @alexdanvershasmyheart. Stop by to say 'hi' and ask questions.


	11. Adventures On The Boardwalk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara, Alex, and Maggie enjoy the rest of their afternoon together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for your support and your words of encouragement. I'm getting better with each passing day.

Kara, Maggie, and Alex strolled along the boardwalk people watching and making up conversations between the other people around them. The sky had become overcast which Kara was thankful for because her skin was turning a light shade of pink. The breeze from the ocean made the air cool around them, and Kara was okay with that as well.

“I want a churro,” Kara announced as they walked past a churro stand.

“We just had breakfast. There is no way you could still be hungry.” Alex looked at Kara as if she had grown a second head.

Kara shrugged, “I want a snack. Don’t food shame me.” She looked at Maggie, “Tell your wife to stop food shaming me.” She pouted.

Maggie shook her head, “Alex, don’t food shame Kara.” She told Alex in a semi-serious tone.

Alex gasped, “I am not food shaming. I am saying how Kara is like a bottomless pit sometimes. I don’t know where the food goes.” She tried to defend herself. Alex did not mean anything negative about Kara’s love of food.

Kara smiled, “I’m going to get a churro.” She walked over to the cart with a satisfied smirk. Kara ordered a churro for herself and one for her girlfriends. She paid the guy behind the cart and brought the doughy deliciousness over to her girlfriends, “It wouldn’t be fair to enjoy this without you two.” She handed Alex and Maggie their churros.

“Thank you, Kara.” Maggie thanked Kara.

“Thanks, Kara. I’m sorry if you felt that I was food shaming you.” Alex apologized before taking the dessert.

Kara smiled, “It’s alright, don’t let it happen again.” She playfully reminded Alex, before eating her churro.

They continued their stroll along the boardwalk eating their churros and enjoying each other’s company. Kara thought it was nice the three of them spending time together and relaxing. She needed this time after two weeks of non-stop on the go with her friends.

“We have to decide where we should go for our vacation. Do we want to go to the beach? Do we want to go off the beaten path?” Alex asked as they strolled along the boardwalk.

Kara had a lightbulb moment, “Why don’t we go to a resort and spa? We’ll have a hotel and a spa experience. I’m sure there are a lot of different things that we can do while there. Sam and Lena spent a weekend at the Dolphin Bay Resort and Spa. She said that they had such a good time that they didn’t have a lot of time to see it all.” She suggested the resort it was away from the city off the beaten path and offered a lot for them to do.

Maggie liked the idea, “I like that. We can go off the grid if we want to and have fun. We’ll look at everything when we get back home. Is that okay with you, Alex?” She asked her wife.

Alex finished off her churro, “Uh huh. I like the way that sounds. I’m excited already.” She threw her napkin in the trashcan.

“Me too.” Kara agreed.

“It’s time for Kara to win me a bear,” Alex recalled their earlier conversation as they walked past the games.

Kara forgot all about that, “I guess you’re right. Too bad they don’t have basketball here, but they do have the water shooting game with some cute bears there.” She pointed to the area with the water guns and the balloons.

Alex looked over to where Kara was pointing, “There is a blue monster looking thing that’s the direct opposite of Maggie’s.” She pointed out the bear.

Kara smiled, “That’s a Beebo doll.” She commented, “You want a Beebo doll?” She asked Alex.

Alex nodded, “Why not? He’s cute.”

“I agree with Alex he is quite cute.” Maggie had to agree that the little blue ball of fluff monster was cute.

Kara scoffed under her breath, “If that is what you want, then I will win it for you.” She walked over to the game booth and gave the man a dollar, before sitting down.

“Ready, set, go!” The game guy announced.

Kara concentrated and kept the stream of water on the bullseye as the balloon on the clown’s head rapidly filled up with water. She could hear Maggie and Alex cheering her on in the background. The balloon popped and Kara couldn’t believe that she won, but she was excited about her win. Kara chose the blue ball of fluff and walked over to her girlfriends, “There you go, Alex. A Beebo plushy for you.” She handed the stuffed bear to Alex.

Alex smiled and proceeded to hug and kiss Kara, “Thank you, Kara. He’s so cute just like you.”

Kara rolled her eyes, “I’m not cute.” She grumbled.

“Yeah, you are.” Maggie spoke up, “There is nothing wrong with being cute.” She teased.

“Cute is for babies and little kids. Last time I checked I am not a baby or a little kid. This is coming from a woman who is holding a blue stuffed animal” Kara sassed back.

Alex put the bear underarm, “Kara’s bite has gotten bigger.” She joked about Kara’s level of sass.

Maggie shrugged, “She was around her angels for two weeks. I’m sure it was bound to happen. Speaking of your angels, how are Lucy and James?” She asked about the other half of the group.

“Lucy wants to come back and so does James. I think it has something to do with Winn and Vasquez respectively. They’ve gotten up close and personal in the last two weeks.” Kara answered.

Alex snickered, “I’m sure it does.”

“So, Lucy and James are doing whatever they are doing with Winn and Vasquez. Kara is dating you and me. Does this not seem a little odd?” Maggie asked, in a quizitive manner.

Kara started walking, “Odd as in how?” She did not get Maggie’s train of thought.

“I think what Maggie is trying to say is, you are dating Maggie and me. Lucy and James are whatever they are with Vasquez and Winn. It’s a little strange if you think about it from an outsider’s perspective.” Alex elaborated on what Maggie was thinking.

“Oh, I didn’t think of it like that. Other people’s opinions do not matter because they are not us.” Kara brushed Maggie’s thoughts off even though they were valid.

Maggie fell into step with Kara and Alex, “It doesn’t matter as long as there is understanding and communication.” She gave a response to Kara’s answer.

After a leisurely stroll on the boardwalk, the throuple made their way back to the house and fell onto the couch. The heat had picked up a little, and the sun was blazing so high in the sky Kara felt as if she would have gotten sunburn.

“Glorious air.” Kara sighed in relief.

Alex chuckled, “Kara was never one to like the heat or the blazing hot sun. She would have to be slathered in sunscreen before we went out because she burns so easily.” She told Maggie about how much of a lobster Kara turns into when she is in the sun too long.

Maggie chuckled, “I would rather look like a lobster than tan. You saw how brown I was when we were in Italy and Greece.” She quipped.

Alex nodded, “Oh yeah, you looked like a goddess. Oh, speaking of a goddess, I think it’s time for Kara to get the gifts that we brought back for her.” She remembered the presents that they had picked up for Kara while on vacation. Alex ran upstairs to grab the bag with Kara’s gifts.

“You didn’t have to bring me anything back,” Kara told Maggie as she watched her go upstairs.

“We wanted to, Kara. You may have been here, but you were never far away from our thoughts. You were with us while we were there. It was on our honeymoon that I realized some things about myself.” Maggie told Kara.

Kara shifted her body towards Maggie, “What’s that?” She asked.

“I am back, and I come bringing presents,” Alex announced as she entered the living room again.

Kara looked at the bag, “Is that for me?” She asked, dropping the conversation that she and Maggie were having.

Alex nodded and flopped down on the couch on the other side of Kara, “Uh huh. I hope you like everything. Maggie and I spent some time thinking about what you would like.” She answered as she handed the bag to Kara.

Kara took the bag and opened it and revealed two separate bags, “Two different bags?” She asked.

“One for Italy and one for Greece,” Maggie answered the question.

Kara nodded and pulled out the bag from Italy, “It’s a lovely bag.” She admired the Coliseum and a few other landmarks. Kara opened the bag and pulled out a journal with the Venice Canal on it, followed by a charm bracelet full of charms that represent Italy, a bottle of perfume that Kara could not pronounce, but she sprayed a little and loved the smell. Next she pulled out an apron with her name embroidered on it, and lastly, she pulled out a framed photo of the ruins of Pompeii.

“Oh, wow. I love these gifts they are exquisite.” Kara was amazed at how well they knew her, “I have no words.” She told them.

“No words are needed your face tells us everything. Open Greece.” Maggie smiled. She was proud of the gifts they got in Greece.

Kara put everything neatly in the Italy bag and set it on the coffee table before pulling out the bag from Greece. It was very Mediterranean in style and had Mykonos embroidered on the bag. Kara opened it and instantly fell in love. Inside the bag was a pair of sandals, a cookbook full of Greek recipes, some beauty essentials, a basket full of Greek snacks worry beads, and a blue pendant with an eye on it.

“What’s with the eye?” Kara asked.

“It’s a lucky eye charm. It’s a charm that will bring you luck.” Maggie explained.

Kara smiled, “Cool. I love all of these. You two know me so well.” She was still speechless.

“Of course we do.” Alex told her, “Do you like everything?” She asked Kara.

Kara beamed, “I don’t like, I love.” She put her gifts back in the bag, and wrapped her arms around Alex and Maggie, before pulling them into a hug. “Thank you.” She kissed them both on the cheek.

“You’ll be able to expand your culinary horizons.” Maggie quipped.

Kara scoffed, “Yes, so you don’t have to cook all the time.” She was able to see through the deception.

“So you say,” Maggie replied.

Kara let Alex and Maggie go, “Thank you both. I appreciate the effort you put into everything it means a lot to me.” She told her girlfriends honestly. Kara still felt a little out of place, but she had to give props to her girlfriends for trying to help.

“We should look into the resort and spa that Sam and Lena went to so we can check out the rooms and see if we can get a booking for the week,” Maggie suggested. The sooner they can book the rooms the better because they wouldn’t have to wait.

Kara got up and went to the desk and grabbed her laptop before sitting back down on the couch, “Alright, let’s see what is going on here.” She typed in the website and was taken to the home page.

“Wow, these are some nice rooms. Do we want oceanside, poolside, or none of those?” Alex asked.

“Ocean side, definitely.” Maggie suggested.

Kara looked at the amenities for the room, “We will not be disappointed. There are also different activities that we can do as well, so we will not be bored.” She looked around the website.

“The menu for the restaurant on site looks heavenly. It’s a break from all the rich food that we had in Italy and Greece.” Alex pointed at the menu Kara had brought up.

Maggie pointed at the screen, “They also have room service, but the menu is limited. What are some activities we can do?” She asked getting into the trip.

Kara pulled up the activities, “Wine tasting, hiking, farmers market, and some other things, but we can always ask what there is to do in Pismo Beach. Yes, or no?” She asked.

“Yes!” Alex grinned, “Let’s do it. See if we’re able to get a reservation for tomorrow until Friday.” She suggested.

Maggie couldn’t say no, “That’ll work. We can have a few days, then we can come back, and Kara can use Saturday and Sunday to relax. When is your first class?” She asked Kara.

Kara had to think about her classes. I have one class on Wednesdays and Fridays and on Tuesdays I have two classes. So, I don’t have to be on campus until Tuesday. So, I can have Monday to relax and get a head start on the reading and whatnot.” She broke down her schedule for the up and coming semester.

Alex smiled, “That is perfect. I say we book a room and take a vacation together.” She was excited to spend this time with Kara.

Kara reserved the room under Alex’s name after some serious debating, and they booked a room from Sunday until Friday. She had to admit that she was happy to be spending this time with Alex and Maggie. Kara was still curious as to what Maggie had wanted to tell her before Alex had come back into the living room.

“Looks like we will be packing, again.” Maggie joked.

Alex smiled, “This time we are taking Kara with us.” She replied.

Kara smiled, “It’s bring Kara on vacation week.” She quipped.

“And what a fabulous week it’s going to be. I have an idea, tonight you and Maggie go out on a date.” Alex suggested as a way to get Kara and Maggie to talk. She had a feeling that a serious conversation was about to happen before she entered the room.

“Uh, what?” Kara asked, as if she didn’t hear Alex the first time.

Alex smiled, “You and Maggie go out tonight. Spend some time with each other. I think it would do the two of you some good. You can learn more about Maggie without me being there.” She explained her thought process.

Maggie liked the idea, “I’m on board with Kara and me going out tonight. What about you, Kara?” She asked Kara.

Kara smiled and shrugged, “I guess Maggie and I are going out tonight.” She decided to go out with Maggie.

Maggie smiled, “We can go wherever you like.” She let Kara choose what they were going to do on their date.

Kara beamed, “I like the sound of that. Could we go play mini-golf?” She asked trying to see if Maggie would agree to that.

“We can. I told you, Kara; we are doing what you want to do.” Maggie reassured Kara.

Alex smiled, “Aww my girls are growing up.” She teased.

Kara scoffed, “I’m going to go get cleaned up and changed. I smell like the beach, outside, and sweat.” She told Alex and Maggie before getting off the couch. Kara ran upstairs to change out of her clothes.

Kara was not suspecting Alex’s suggestion of her and Maggie going out on a date. Sure, Alex and Maggie had brought it up to her, but Kara was not expecting it to be so soon. Kara went into the bathroom and washed up before putting on a pair of jeans and a shirt. She pulled her hair up into a loose ponytail and left the bathroom. Kara jumped back when she saw Maggie standing in the bedroom.

“I was not expecting you up here.”  Kara removed her hand from her chest.

Maggie shrugged, “I thought I could get freshened up as well. Are you finished in the bathroom?” She asked.

Kara nodded, “The bathroom is all yours.” She stepped aside from the door, “I’ll be downstairs waiting for you.”

Kara went downstairs and sat down next to Alex who was checking her email on the couch, “Whoa! That is a lot of emails even for you.” She quipped.

Alex sighed, “That’s what happens when you go away for two weeks, but it happens. It’s protocol changes and stuff, nothing life changing.” She replied as she closed the top of her laptop.

Kara shrugged, “That’s good to know.” She replied, not sure of how she should answer.

“Are you okay, Kara?” Alex asked.

Kara laughed nervously, “I’m okay, Alex. Why do you ask?” She asked back. Kara didn’t know if she was giving off a vibe or not.

Alex sighed, “You’ve been kind of off since we’ve been back. The café, then at the boardwalk, and on the ride home. You were extremely quiet, a stark contrast from earlier.” She ticked off the different ways that Kara had changed.

Kara sighed, “I’m fine, Alex. I am readjusting to you and Maggie being back after two weeks. It also didn’t help that you and Maggie were all jealous girlfriend with Amy and then Sara and Laurel. It was a little off-putting when they didn’t do anything out of the way.” She addressed Alex and Maggie’s behavior.

“Amy, Sara, and Laurel are beautiful, and they are in your age range. Maggie and I are not. Then let’s not forget the fact that Maggie and I are married. That may affect you in a lot of ways that you’re not saying.” Alex explained.

Kara knew that Alex had a valid point, “Amy, Sara, and Laurel are friends and nothing more. I’ve expanded my circle beyond Lena, Sam, James, and Lucy. I’m going to meet new people along the way. You and Maggie need stop being jealous of them or anyone else I will meet. This behavior I expected from you, but Maggie is a new development.” She tried her best to reassure Alex that she didn’t have to worry about anyone.

“I can’t speak for Maggie, but for me, it’s a little bit of insecurity on my part. I’m working through it as best as I can. My jealousy is not on you but on me. You and I have a long history with each other, and that clouds my judgment sometimes.” Alex decided to open up to Kara a little, but she knew that they would have to go to therapy sometime soon.

Kara smiled wanly, “I get what you’re saying, Alex. Give me a little time, okay. All of this is brand new territory for me. It was easier when you were engaged, but now that you’re married it changes everything.” She whispered the last part as if it was a closely guarded secret.

“I’m ready to go when you are, Kara,” Maggie stated as she walked down the stairs.

Kara realized that her girlfriends have A+ timing when there is a heart to heart happening. She hoped that she didn’t make Alex feel some type of way with her confession.

“Did I interrupt something?” Maggie asked as she looked between Kara and Alex.

Alex shook her head, “No. Kara was telling me about something that Lucy and James did while they were here. Don’t you look all suave?” She focused on Maggie.

“I agree. I am going to have the hottest date tonight.” Kara agreed.

Maggie smirked, “I can settle for hot. Are you ready to go, Kara?” She asked her girlfriend.

Kara stood up, “As ready as ever.” She leaned down and kissed Alex on the lips, “Be good and do not dance around to ABBA in your sweatpants.”

Alex chuckled, “Laugh it up. You two have fun tonight. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” She told Maggie and Kara.

“What wouldn’t you do?” Maggie replied cheekily, before walking over and kissing Alex on the lips, “Try not to have too much fun without us.”

Alex beamed, “I won’t, but maybe I should.”

“Let’s go, Kara. We have a night ahead of us, and I can’t wait to kick your ass at mini golf.” Maggie looked at Kara.

Kara snickered, “If your mini golf game is as good as your pool game, then I will be kicking your ass.” She couldn’t help herself.

“Low blow, Zorel,” Maggie replied.

Kara shrugged, “I try.”

“You two go and have a good time,” Alex told Kara and Maggie.

Kara rolled her eyes, “We’re going. We’re going. She must have something planned if she is rushing us out.” She told Maggie.

Maggie grabbed the keys off of the living room table, “Probably. Then again she may watch Mama Mia, and dance around to Abba again.” She couldn’t help herself.

Alex flung a pillow at Maggie, “That was one time!” She protested.

Kara pulled Maggie by the hand, “Let’s go before we call her out again.” She led Maggie to the door.

Once outside the tension that was inside faded away, and Kara felt as if she could breathe again, “Mini golf first or something to eat?” She asked, as they walked to Maggie’s car.

Maggie unlocked the car doors, “Whatever you want to do first.”

Kara opened the car door, “Mini golf, and then we can have dinner.” She got into the car.

Maggie slid into the driver’s seat, “Mini golf it is.” She closed the door and started the vehicle.

Kara relaxed and decided to focus on her time out with Maggie. It feels a little weird since they haven’t been out by themselves in a while. She hoped that it wasn’t awkward and it was the same as it was when they first went out together. Kara’s thoughts were silenced as she felt Maggie slip her hand into hers. She knew that tonight was going to be a good night, and she was going to go with it and enjoy her time with Maggie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What was Maggie going to say? What did she learn? Will she confess her true feelings to Kara? 
> 
> You can guess the answers in your thoughts down below. You'll have to find out if they are right or not in the next chapter!


	12. Never Be The Same

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Maggie go on their date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for your continued support. I am finding my way again slowly but surely.
> 
> Maggie and Kara lovers this chapter is for you, enjoy.

Kara looked out the window at the buildings passing by she did not know what to say or how to start a conversation with Maggie. She never had this problem before they were always able to speak freely with each other, but now it’s different in a way. Kara couldn’t explain it or quite put her finger on it, but she hoped that it would change sometime soon.

“Are you alright, Kara? You have been quiet.” Maggie asked Kara.

Kara shrugged, “I am okay, Maggie. I’m kind of on the tired side, but that is nothing new. I’m adjusting to you and Alex being back.” She gave an answer that wasn’t an answer.

“Two weeks without us is a long time. Are you glad to have us back?” Maggie asked again trying to assess Kara’s headspace.

Kara glanced over at Maggie and saw the hopeful expression on her face, “I am more than glad that you and Alex are back. I had fun with my friends, but I missed you both. They were a good distraction and kept me out of my head.” She answered honestly. Her friends made sure that they kept her busy so she would not dwell.

Maggie smiled, “That’s good of them. Kara’s Angels came through for you. Laurel and Sara look like they are good people.” She tried to keep the conversation going.

“They are. I haven’t had the chance to hang out with Sara, but Laurel she is pretty good company. She is so different from Sam, Lena, James, and Lucy. I’ve known them minus Lena for most of my life. It’s exciting to meet new people and break away for a little while.” Kara explained why Laurel was such a breath of fresh air.

“I guess you learned that lesson pretty early in life.” Maggie alluded to Alex.

Kara sighed, “Yeah, something like that. How old were you when you knew that you liked girls?” She figured it was time to get to know Maggie.

Maggie sighed, “I was fourteen years old. I had a big crush on one of my friends. So, one day on Valentine’s Day I gave her a card confessing how I felt, and it didn’t turn out as well as it did. Her parents called my parents, and my dad kicked me out of the house, and I had to live with my aunt.” She was not proud of her story, but she was happy to help Alex come to terms with her coming out.

Kara squeezed Maggie’s hands, “I’m sorry, Maggie. It sucks that your parents didn’t accept you for who you are. Look at you now though you’re living your truth and kicking ass.” She tried to be optimistic.

Maggie laughed softly to herself, “I’ve come a long way from being that girl from Blue Springs, Nebraska.” She was proud of her achievements. Her father may be a jackass, but she has a family that loves her and will have her back.

“You’re from Nebraska?” Kara asked.

Maggie nodded, “Uh huh. Just like you’re from Midvale.” She stated.

“I’m not from Midvale. I was born in Smallville, Kansas. We moved to Midvale when I was six or seven.” Kara corrected Maggie.

“You’re a Midwestern girl,” Maggie smirked.

Kara nodded, “I am. What’s the decision behind becoming a police detective?” She asked.

Maggie pulled into the parking lot of a Japanese restaurant.

“We’re eating first?” Kara asked.

Maggie nodded, “I figured it would give us a chance to talk, and then mini-golf will help us work off our meal.” She answered.

“Smart.” Kara agreed.

Maggie put the car in park and turned off the ignition, “To answer your question, I’ve always wanted to be a police officer. I used to dress up like a cop when I was younger, and it stuck. I graduated high school, joined the police academy and worked my way up to lead detective. I hope to make captain one day.” She shared a little more about herself.

Kara smiled and opened the door, “Very cool.”

The couple got out of the car and headed into the restaurant. They were promptly seated in front of one of the hibachi tables across from another couple. Kara had never been inside of a restaurant like this before, but it seemed pretty awesome. A waitress came by to order their drinks and to take their orders.

“So, what happens here?” Kara whispered.

Maggie smiled, “You’ll see.” She told Kara cryptically.

A few minutes later a chef in a hat and apron wheeled out a silver cart that had everything on it needed to cook. Kara didn’t understand what was happening until the guy cleaned off the hibachi table. She watched in excitement as the guy put the rice on the table and did the trick with the egg before adding it to the rice. Kara watched as the guy flipped the spatula and went back to stirring the rice. Kara’s mouth dropped when the chef put the onions in a stack and set them on fire, and made a choo-choo sound as the chef made the onions move.

“Oh my God! This is so cool.” Kara squealed from beside Maggie.

Maggie loved Kara’s enthusiasm, “Pretty cool, huh?” She asked.

Kara nodded, “Very cool.”

The chef started cooking the shrimp, and he tossed one in Kara’s direction, and she opened her mouth and caught it. The people applauded while Kara enjoyed her shrimp, “Tastes good.” Kara smiled.

“It’s time to hold out your plates so he can put the food on it,” Maggie told Kara as she held out her plate.

Kara held out her plate and smiled as the chef put a generous helping of rice, chicken, and shrimp on her plate, “I can’t wait to eat this.” She put her plate down in front of her.

“Enjoy,” Maggie told Kara before starting to eat her own food.

Kara dug into her food with gusto, “This tastes so good.” She complimented the food.

“I figured you would like it.” Maggie told Kara.

“You figured right,” Kara replied between bites. She was happy that Maggie shared something special with her. “Are you okay? You looked like you wanted to say something to me while we were on the couch.” She wanted to pick up the conversation from earlier.

Maggie stopped eating, “I’m alright, Kara. I wanted to talk to you about a few things nothing bad at all. I realized some things while on my honeymoon, which is kind of ironic if you think about it.” She was trying to buy her time in telling Kara what she was feeling.

Kara took a sip of her drink, “What do you mean, Maggie?” She asked.

Maggie sighed, “Look, Kara. I’m not one who is well versed in sharing her feelings. I know you’re probably wondering where you will fit in with Alex and me, and I know you probably think that I don’t have strong feelings for you.” She wanted to make sure that she had her thoughts in order.

Kara’s heart started beating in her chest. She couldn’t believe that Maggie had a read on her, “You are right about that.” She replied.

Maggie sighed, “When we were on our honeymoon I realized the extent of my feelings for you. They are pretty strong feelings, Kara. I love you, and each day I found myself falling more for you since you’ve been in our lives. When I saw you being all domestic with Jamie that really made my feelings increase times ten.” She knew she was beating around the bush, but it was difficult to say those words.

Kara waited for Maggie to get her thoughts out before she said anything. The intense pounding in her chest was becoming too much. She’s been waiting for this moment for a while now, but then again, she was not going to get her hopes up.

“What I’m trying to say is, Kara Zorel, I am hopelessly, head over heels in love with you. It hit me like a freight train, and my feelings scared me beyond the telling of it. I haven’t felt anything like this since Alex. It’s in that realization that made me scared that we are going to lose you, and we don’t want to lose you, Kara.” Maggie ripped the band-aid off and said what she wanted to say.

Kara felt overwhelmed by Maggie’s admission it took everything in her to keep from kissing Maggie, “I didn’t know you felt that way, Maggie. It puts my mind at ease wondering if you felt for me what I felt for you. I am in love with you too, Maggie. I didn’t think it was possible, but it’s possible. Like you, I didn’t think I could feel for anyone else what I feel for Alex, but you changed that. I’m going, to be honest, I wanted to hate you, but I couldn’t bring myself to do it. And if I am going, to be honest again, I couldn’t hate you because I liked you and I was attracted to you. Anyway, you and Alex are not going to lose me.” She wanted to be open with Maggie as she was with Alex.

Maggie had a dopey smile on her face, “I would be all over you right now, but we are in public, and I have to restrain myself. I make no promises for later though.” She joked.

Kara giggled, “That’s how I feel. What would your wife say?” She asked in a teasing tone.

Maggie shrugged, “I’m sure she will be more than okay with it. We have a unique relationship. She would absolutely love you. You're just her type.” She played along.

“I’m sure she would,” Kara replied before finishing her food.

“What else is on your mind?” Maggie asked as she started to eat again.

Kara sighed, “I’ve been feeling a little out of sorts since the wedding. It was fine when you were engaged, but now that you and Alex are married…I feel like I don’t have a place in your relationship. I like that you are trying to make me feel included, but I still feel out of place. Then, I will be graduating and entering the ‘real’ world. I have to find my place there too it’s too much all at once.” She voiced her fears to Maggie the same way she did to Alex.

Maggie put her hand on Kara’s arm, “Look at me, Kara. Alex and I love you to pieces, and we are so happy that you are in our lives. We could marry you too if you were into the whole marriage thing, but you are still young. Anyway, the ‘real’ world is a scary place, but you will find your place among the masses. You’re smart as hell, have charisma for days, the whole girl next door aspect, and so much more. You’ll have Alex and me in your corner we have your back. And if you feel that Alex and I are not giving you what you need, then let us know, and we can discuss where to go from there.” She wanted to make sure the message landed.

Kara raised her eyebrows, “You and Alex would be okay if I wanted to date someone else while with you?” She whispered.

Maggie nodded, “Yeah. We’ll have to discuss it first, but it shouldn’t be a problem.” She answered, but she would be jealous as hell and would probably follow them on dates.

Kara was surprised by Maggie’s laissez-faire attitude, “I’m not saying I would want to date other people, but I will make a note of that.” She had no other response to Maggie’s answer.

They finished dinner and left the restaurant, Kara was not able to finish all of her food, so she had a to go box, and Maggie did the same. They even ordered some food for Alex to enjoy if she got hungry. The next stop was mini-golf and Kara could not wait to kick Maggie’s ass.

“You are so going down tonight.” Kara teased Maggie as they entered the building.

Maggie grinned, “The only one going down tonight is you.” She tossed back.

“Well see about that.” Kara taunted, before they made their way to the counter.

After choosing their club and their balls, the happy couple made their way to the course and began the game. Kara had to admit it was fun playing with Maggie and watching her lose spectacularly.

“I thought your golf game was strong.” Kara teased as she went to make her shot.

Maggie cleared her throat, “We still have 12 holes to go. I think I can catch up to you.” She was not going out without a fight.

“Uh huh, so you say,” Kara replied.

Maggie grinned, “Wanna bet?” She asked cockily.

Kara smirked, “What are your terms?” She asked in return.

“If I win, you have to eat vegan ice cream, and you’ll have to do whatever I tell you for twenty-four hours, and you can’t use Alex as a get out of jail free card,” Maggie stated her terms.

“Oh, that is so not fair. If I win, then you will have to do my homework. You can’t use Alex to help you at all.” Kara countered Maggie’s bet.

“You’re on, baby. Shake on it.” Maggie held out her hand.

Kara took Maggie’s hand and shook it, “May the best woman win.” She gave Maggie an innocent smile.

The game was heating up, and they were tied it was down to the last hole that would either make or break the game. Kara’s palms were sweating as she went to take her shot and she missed. If she missed it and Maggie makes the shot, then she wins. Kara was chanting under her breath as Maggie went to take her turn, but her chanting didn’t help as Maggie got a hole in one.

“Looks like I won, Kara. That means you are at my mercy.” Maggie gloated as she approached Kara.

“Congratulations, Maggie. Be gentle with me, okay?” Kara congratulated her girlfriend, and gave her a celebratory kiss.

Maggie smirked against Kara’s lips, “I plan on being gentle, Kara. Do you want to get some ice cream before heading home? You are going to be eating vegan though.” She reminded Kara, as she stepped away.

Kara’s smile faded, “I should have never taken that bet.” She whined.

“Too bad you did. It’s not as bad as you think it is.” Maggie commented.

“You can say that because you don’t eat ice cream. Does sorbet count?” Kara asked.

Maggie nodded, “Not really. You will be eating vegan ice cream. You can’t renege on a bet.” She reminded Kara.

“Okay, okay.” Kara huffed.

They ventured from the mini golf place and made their way to a little ice cream shop that Maggie had frequented. Kara thought the shop looked quite cute and held off on judging before actually eating the ice cream.

Maggie had gotten the vegan version of cookie dough ice cream, and Kara went with mango sorbet.

“Here try some.” Maggie held up a spoon with ice cream on it.

Kara frowned but took a bite, “It doesn’t taste bad.” She replied as she swallowed the ice cream.

Maggie smiled, “Try some more.” She held out another spoonful for Kara.

Kara took another spoonful, “If you keep giving me yours then I will not be able to eat my sorbet.” She protested.

“Then it’s more for me.” Maggie smiled, and ate the rest of her ice cream, “Tell me something about you that no one else knows.”

Kara had to think for a moment, “After my father died, I went through a rebellious phase. I wasn’t proud of the things that I’ve done, and I ended up in therapy because of my issues.” She admitted, even Alex didn’t know.

Maggie knew all too well about being rebellious, “I’ve been there myself. At least it helped us to get to where we are now.” She replied.

“How did you become vegetarian? Was it a choice?” Kara asked.

“It was more of a choice. My aunt was kind of vegetarian, and it kind of stayed with me.” Maggie answered, “It was a good decision, and I feel a lot better for the choice I made.”

Kara finished her sorbet, “I guess we both understand about having choices made for us.” She replied quietly.

Maggie smiled, “I’d like to think so.” She finished her ice cream.

The journey back home was a beautiful affair Kara, and Maggie laughed and joked with each other about small things. Kara learned a little more about Maggie, but new over time that she would learn more. Kara and Maggie made it home at a little after 9 and went into the house. It was quiet, and there was a light on in the living room. Kara watched as Maggie put the leftovers in the kitchen and she made her way towards the living room. On the couch was Alex sleeping while ‘Simply Irresistible’ playing on the television.

Kara put her finger to her lip as Maggie walked in, “She’s sleeping.” She whispered and pointed to Alex on the couch.

“I’m not sleeping,” Alex mumbled from the couch.

Maggie scoffed, “You were sleeping, Alex. It’s okay to admit it.” She told Alex.

Alex grumbled, “You’re back. Did you have a good time?” She asked sitting up.

Kara nodded, “It was a great date. Maggie kicked my ass at golf though.” She was not too happy about admitting that.

“Kara has to do what I tell her to do for the next twenty-four hours. I already had her try vegan ice cream. Oh, you can’t help Kara.” Maggie told Alex.

Alex pouted, “I miss the fun. So, that means Kara is at your mercy until 9 pm tomorrow?” She looked over at Kara, “Maggie is going to have fun with you.”

Kara blushed, “I told her to go gentle on me.”

Maggie chuckled, “Yeah, right.” She scoffed.

“Can I get in on this?” Alex asked.

Kara sighed, “There is no way that you are going to double-team me. That makes the bet with Maggie null and void.” She answered smartly.

“Sorry, Alex. I am not giving this up for anything.” Maggie grinned.

Alex shook her head, “So not fair. Did you enjoy yourselves?” She asked.

Maggie and Kara.

Kara nodded, “It was a really nice time. We talked, and we laughed it was fun, and I learned a few things about Maggie in the process.” She answered honestly.

Maggie had to agree, “Yeah, it was a great time, and I learned more about Kara.” She piggybacked onto Kara’s statement.

“I’m glad you two had a good time with each other. Does that mean your date is over?” Alex asked as she stood up and folded Kara’s blanket up.

Kara nodded, “I think so. What do you think, Maggie?” She asked her girlfriend.

Maggie shrugged, “I think we should finish up with Alex. We brought you some food back if you want to eat it. We couldn’t bring ice cream because it would melt.” She told Alex about her food.

Alex smiled, “You two are the best, but I already ate. I may get hungry later, and I am sure Kara will be hungry later as well.” She knew Kara all too well.

“Kara, I feel like taking a bath. Could you draw the water for me, please?” Maggie asked sweetly.

Kara knew she couldn’t say no, “Do you want bubbles or no?” She asked.

Maggie shrugged, “Surprise me.” She stated, with no real purpose.

Kara went upstairs to draw Maggie’s bath. She hoped that Maggie would not give her anything demeaning to do. Kara would have to draw the line at that, but Maggie wouldn’t ask her to do anything against her better judgment.

Kara entered the bathroom and filled the bathtub with water and some vanilla scented bubble bath. She tested the temperature with her hand to make sure that it was perfect for Maggie. Once she was satisfied with how full the tub was, she turned the water off and went into the bedroom, where Maggie and Alex were locked in a very intense lip lock.

Kara cleared her throat, “Your bath is ready for you, Maggie.” She told her girlfriend.

Maggie and Alex broke apart, “Thank you, Kara.”

“You’re welcome. Is there anything else that you want me to do?” Kara asked Maggie.

Maggie thought for a moment, “Take a bath with me.” She requested Kara.

Kara looked at Maggie then at Alex, “What about, Alex?” She asked Maggie not wanting to leave Alex out.

Alex shrugged, “That’s between the two of you. I think you and Maggie need this time together.” She answered diplomatically. Alex knew that Maggie and by extension, Kara need this time alone to connect. Alex knew she was the connection between Kara and Maggie, but she wanted them to build a relationship of their own.

“Okay.” Kara took Alex’s answer at face value.

Alex smirked, “If you want, I can sit on the sink while you two have a bath.” She replied coquettishly.

Maggie couldn’t believe Alex, “You want to perv on use. I would want to do that too if I were you.” She joked with Alex.

Kara shook her head, “You two are horrible.” She declared, “Are you going to get in the bath before your water turns cold?” She asked Maggie.

Maggie got off the bed, “I am going to go get in the bathtub. I expect to see you in there, Kara.” She told Kara as she made her way towards the bathroom.

“She is going to get off to this. I know it.” Kara sighed.

Alex pats the bed beside her, “Come and sit. Maggie is going to enjoy this let her have a little bit of fun.” She told Kara.

Kara sat down next to Alex, “I hope she is not going to ask me to do off the wall things or treating me as a servant.” She lamented, as she lay her head on Alex’s shoulder.

Alex ran her fingers through Kara’s hair, “Maggie is not like that, and it’s only for twenty-four hours. I think you can handle it. Now, get in the tub with Maggie. I’ll be here while you two take your bath.

Kara lifted her head from Alex’s shoulder, “You’re okay with all of this?” She asked Alex.

Alex nodded, “I am more than okay with the two of you. You both need it, and I am not going to stand in the way.” She explained to Kara.

“What do you mean?” Kara asked Alex.

Alex sighed, “You and Maggie are connected through me. I think it’s important that you two are connected to each other the way you and I are connected. Maggie doesn’t have the history I have with you, and you don’t have the history I have with Maggie. You see where I am going with this?” She hoped that she was able to get her point across.

Kara nodded, “I get what you’re saying.” She kissed Alex, “I’m not going to keep Maggie waiting.”

“Yeah, don’t do that,” Alex told her.

Kara smiled at Alex and went into the bathroom, and Maggie was already in the tub with a smile on her face.

“I was wondering when you were going to get in here,” Maggie told her.

Kara started to remove her clothing, “Alex and I were talking. I didn’t mean to keep you waiting.” She put a foot in the tub, “Scoot up.”

Maggie moved up, “Better?” She asked.

Kara slid into the water, “Much better.” She replied, loving the way the bathtub was big enough for two people.

“Did you and Alex have a nice talk?” Maggie asked.

“We did. Then again we always have nice talks, sometimes.” Kara realized that their talks could be good, but sometimes not.

“Good. I am glad.” Maggie commented, as she settled back on Kara.

Kara sighed in contentment, “Alex didn’t want to join us because she felt that you and I need to connect with each other. Alex and I have a connection from my childhood, and you and Alex have a connection. The only real connection you and I have is through Alex, but I want to change that.” She told Maggie.

Maggie took Kara’s hand in hers and linked their hands together, “I want to change it too, Kara. More than you know.” She wanted Kara to know that she agreed with her.

Kara and Maggie sat in a comfortable silence while they enjoyed their bath together. They took turns washing each other, and Kara even washed Maggie’s hair for her. Kara loved Maggie’s hair; it was soft and silky almost like corn silk. The bath was over, and Kara and Maggie dried off, and Kara cleaned up the bathroom. Kara stepped out of the bathroom and noticed that Alex was absent, and Maggie was sitting on the bed in her towel. Her wet hair was dripping onto her shoulders.

Kara thought Maggie looked sexy as hell, “Where is Alex?” She asked as she closed the bathroom door.

“Alex had to go to the office for a little bit, but she will return shortly,” Maggie told Kara. In all honesty, Maggie had asked Alex if she could have some time alone with Kara.

Kara was confused, “I thought she didn’t have to go back until next week.” She found it strange that Alex would up and leave like that.

Maggie shrugged, “I guess she was needed. It gives us some more time together. I thought I could use this moment to show you how much I love you.” She removed her towel and scooted back on the bed.

Kara’s eyes roamed Maggie’s body, “You are beautiful, Maggie.” She was blown away at how gorgeous Maggie looked, like a goddess. ‘Holy shit! How did I get so lucky?’ Kara thought to herself.

Maggie raised an eyebrow, “Drop the towel Kara and come over here so I can show you how much I missed you.” She crooked her finger in a ‘come here’ motion.

Kara dropped her towel and made her way over to the bed slowly, eyeing a Maggie like a predator to its prey. She put one knee on the bed followed by another one, and she slowly crawled over to Maggie.

“So sexy,” Maggie mumbled under her breath.

Kara tried not to blush as she straddled Maggie’s hips, “Is this better for you?” She asked with a mischievous grin.

Maggie shook her head even though she was mesmerized by Kara’s body, “I would like it better if you were under me.” She smirked before putting her hands on Kara’s hips, “But that will come later along with you.” Maggie was not going to let this opportunity go to waste if Kara weren’t underneath her that wouldn’t stop her from having Kara.

Kara leaned down and captured Maggie’s lips in a heated kiss; it was enough to send tingles all over her body. Hands were all over each other, and Kara’s skin felt as if it was on fire with each touch of Maggie’s fingers on her skin. Kara could get lost in Maggie if she allowed herself to do so, but she held back.

“Don’t hold back, Kara. Give into what you’re feeling.” Alex whispered from behind Kara.

Kara startled a little, “Alex. You’re back.” She did not mean for those words to fly out of her mouth.

Alex grinned, “I am, but I’m not going to interrupt. I am going to watch and enjoy this moment. It’s always been a fantasy of mine to see you and Maggie together without me, and now it’s about to be a reality.” She sat down on a chair in the corner of their room.

“You are such a perv, Alex,” Maggie called over to Alex.

“I am. There is no denying that fact. You two finish what you’re doing, and I’ll enjoy the show. You can continue.” Alex gestured at Kara and Maggie.

Maggie looked at Kara, “You heard the woman I think we should continue what we were doing.” She wanted more of Kara on her.

Kara shrugged, “I think we should too.” She had no objections.

Maggie’s hand slid between their bodies and found Kara’s clit. Kara closed her eyes as she felt Maggie’s finger sliding against her clit. Kara felt herself getting wetter with each movement of slender fingers against her clit. She bit her lip in pleasure at Maggie’s questing fingers, “Oh fuck, Maggie.” She moaned.

“More like fuck, Kara.” Alex quipped from her spot in the chair.

“That too, but that will come later with Kara,” Maggie replied as she applied a little more pressure to Kara’s clit.

Kara let her head fall back, and her hair tickled her back, “Oh God, yes.” She moaned in pleasure.

“Not God, but I will answer to that too,” Maggie whispered before taking one of Kara’s breasts in her mouth.

“Fuck me. I want you inside of me.” Kara moaned.

Maggie smiled against Kara’s breast and moved her fingers from Kara’s clit and slid them slowly inside of her.

“So hot,” Alex whispered from the chair.

Kara spread her legs a little wider to accommodate Maggie’s fingers inside of her. She felt like she could fall apart at any time. Kara began riding Maggie’s digits, and it felt so fucking good. They’re bodies moved together in a dance that was all their own their moans were the only sounds in the bedroom. Kara forgot that Alex was even in the room and lost herself in the moment. She felt as if she was going to break into a million tiny pieces, and it was going to take a lot for her to be put back together again.

They kissed as their passions bubbled up to the surface and threatened to bubble over like a volcano waiting to explode. Kara managed to slip a hand between Maggie’s legs and realized how wet she was. Kara took her time and slid a finger inside of Maggie, and they moved in sync with each other as they brought each other closer and closer to the edge.

“Kara’s close, Maggie. Make her come for you.” Alex commanded in a raspy voice.

Maggie doubled her efforts, “Don’t hold back, Kara. You want to come don’t deny yourself what you want.” She encouraged Kara between breaths. She felt herself skirting the edge of orgasm.

Kara felt her body tremble as she felt herself moving closer and closer to the edge. Her movements had become sloppy as all she could think about was Maggie and how she was making her feel.

“M-Maggie!” Kara keened as she felt her orgasm break like a wave to the shore. Her body felt like she was going to spontaneously combust. She thought she was going to explode when she felt pressure on her back and a finger on her clit, “Alex!” She cried in surprise and pleasure.

Alex licked the column of Kara’s neck and bit down, “That’s me.” She sucked hard on Kara’s neck.

Kara moaned and knew that she was going to have a bruise on her neck tomorrow, “Please, please, please.” She whimpered under her breath.

“Please what, Kara?” Maggie panted.

Kara rode Maggie’s fingers as if her life depended on it, “Please make me come.” She panted out, as she felt sweat forming across her brow.

Maggie sped up her thrusts she was not one to disappoint Kara, “Your wish is my command.”

It didn’t take long before Kara found herself coming again around Maggie’s fingers. She felt Alex’s fingers on her clit, and she came again, before her last orgasm was over. Kara had never experienced this before, but God help her she loved every moment of it. Before Kara could say anything, Kara felt another finger enter her, and it wasn’t Maggie’s. She had never had three fingers before, but she felt deliciously full and stretched. Kara didn’t hate it that was for sure. She had lost count of how many times she came, but she felt herself on edge again.

“We got you, Kara.” Maggie whispered.

Kara leaned against Alex as she felt herself on the precipice of something familiar, “I—I can’t.” She whimpered.

“You can and you will, Kara.” Alex told her.

Maggie doubled her efforts to get Kara to come again, “You’re ours, Kara. All ours and you’re going to come for us.”

“Come for me, Kara.” Alex whispered in Kara’s ear.

Kara’s mind went blank, and all she could think about was Alex and Maggie bringing her closer and closer to the ledge. She knew that she was going to have to let go and fall, but Kara fought it as much as she could.

“Stop fighting us, Kara. Let it happen.” Maggie encouraged Kara.

Kara closed her eyes, and her body gave over what little control she had left, and she found herself coming again. Her orgasm felt never-ending as she felt herself succumbing to the pleasure and pain of it all, “Fuck.” She moaned as she came for the final time, “I love you.” Kara mumbled before she fell against Maggie.

“I love you too,” Maggie replied quietly.

Kara felt her body relax and realized that she was still on top of Maggie, “Alex can you move? I don’t want us to squish Maggie to death.” She told Alex.

Alex chuckled, “We don’t want that.” She slowly extracted her finger from Kara.

“It would be a fucking awesome way to die though.” Maggie quipped, as she removed her fingers from Kara, “Damn girl, you covered my fingers.” She showed Kara her come covered fingers.

Kara licked her lips as she got off of Maggie, “Think of it as a reward for a job well done.” She settled beside her.

Alex took Maggie’s hand and brought her fingers to her lips, “A very delicious reward.” She licked Maggie’s fingers, “Tastes good.”

Maggie took back her hand and sucked her fingers into her mouth, while looking Kara in the eyes, “Alex is right you taste good. I think it would be better from the source.” She smirked.

Kara knew she was going to be tired in the morning, but the sacrifice of sleep was worth being with her girlfriends. It wasn’t until the sun came up that she, Alex and Maggie fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That escalated quickly. We have their vacation coming up, and that should bring a lot of fun.


	13. Kara's Vacation Is A Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our favorite throuple goes on vacation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! Thank you for being patient with me as I update. School has started back again and it's intense at the moment. I am under a tremendous amount of stress. I'll be alright though since I am practicing self-care.
> 
> This chapter is filler but the next chapter will be more relationship-centric.

Kara was exhausted the next day, and her body was sore in a good way. She was lucky that she was able to sleep along the way. Kara tried not to be mad at Alex when she found herself sporting a red mark on her neck. Alex wanted to play it off as a ‘moment,’ but Kara knew better. She was glad that Maggie had put her ‘mark’ in a place that was coverable. Kara woke up when she felt the car stop, and when she opened her eyes, the hotel was in her view.

“Welcome back sleeping beauty,” Alex told Kara, as she watched her wake up.

Kara stretched, “I didn’t mean to sleep the whole way through.”

Maggie grinned like the cat who ate the canary, “You had a late night last night. How is your appetite?” She asked.

Kara rolled her eyes, “I am famished.” She replied.

“I’m sure you are. You burned off a lot of energy last night and this morning. You lost a lot of fluids as well. We are going to have to make sure you are well hydrated.” Maggie grinned at Alex.

Kara sighed, “Didn’t you get enough of me last night?” She asked her girlfriends.

“We’ve been without you for two weeks, Kara. We will never get enough of you. You’re ours.” Alex looked Kara up and down as if she was a tasty snack, “We’ve claimed you and no one else can touch you.”

“I’m not property. I am my own person, and I belong to no one but myself.” Kara sassed back, as she got out of the car.

“Kara does have a point.” Maggie saw things Kara’s way.

“Our little feminist.” Alex quipped.

Kara was indeed a feminist and proud of it, but she loved needling her girlfriends, they were wound way too tight. Kara, Alex, and Maggie retrieved their bags from the car and made their way towards the hotel entrance. They were all checked in and made their way up to the room they will be staying in for the week. Kara was impressed the pictures did no justice for the room. Kara dropped her bags, “This is beautiful and checks out the view.” She went to the balcony and opened the doors. Kara could smell the salt water and feel the breeze coming through the window.

“I am in love.” Kara turned and looked at her girlfriends.

“Should we be jealous?” Maggie asked Alex.

Alex shrugged, “No. The ocean has nothing on us.” She replied.

Kara left the balcony and went back into the room, “You and Maggie are still my number ones.” She told her girlfriends.

“Damn right we are.” Alex answered, “Let’s unpack and get ourselves together before we go and get something to eat.”

Maggie unzipped her bag, “I like the sound of that. We don’t want Kara to die of starvation.” She joked. Maggie liked that Kara was able to eat and enjoy her food.

“Now you’re speaking my language.” Kara beamed before she started unpacking her bag and putting her things away in one of the dresser drawers.

Once all the clothes and accessories were put away, Kara, Alex, and Maggie made their way downstairs to the café. It didn’t take them long to be seated and handed menus to look over.

“So fancy. I think I am going to have a mimosa with the Nutella and banana crepes, and a side of bacon.” Kara already knew what she wanted.

Alex looked over the menu, “The Belgian waffles look like they are to die for. I will go with those and some bacon.” She closed her menu and looked at Maggie.

“I guess that leaves me. I’ll go with the vegetarian omelet, some fresh fruit, and a mimosa.” Maggie completed the order.

The server smiled, “I’ll be right back with your orders.” She collected the menus and went to put their meal requests to the chef.

“She was super friendly.” Kara commented as the server left.

Alex nodded, “Indeed she was. She addressed each of us at the table and not just one person. I like her and will leave her a nice tip when it comes down to paying.” She told Kara and Maggie as she drank the fresh ice water on the table

“It was a nice change from when we usually go out.” Maggie agreed.

“I’ve meant to ask; how did the date go last night? I know you two played mini golf, and there was a bet, but where did you go eat?” Alex asked wanting to get the details of Kara and Maggie’s date.

Kara smiled at the question, “We went to Samurai Japanese Steakhouse. They cooked the food in front of us it was so freaking cool!” She explained excitedly.

“Kara caught a shrimp in her mouth it was amazing,” Maggie added on to Kara’s story.

Alex looked at Kara, “You caught a shrimp in your mouth? How in the world did you manage that?” She asked completely surprised by Maggie’s revelation.

Kara shrugged, “It just happened.” She replied, “Anyway, the food was amazing. I had fun there. Maybe the three of us can go there sometime.” She suggested.

“I would like that.” Alex was game, “Did you two talk?” She asked.

Maggie nodded, “We did, and it was a good talk. Kara expressed how she was feeling with everything.” She told Alex what they talked about during their date.

Kara cleared her throat, “Yeah, we did. We even touched on the subject of me seeing other people, if I wanted to.” She stated quickly.

“Wait, what?! Did you say you want to see other people?” Alex asked offended by Kara’s comment.

Kara shook her head, “No, I didn’t say that I wanted to see other people. It’s a what-if type deal. It doesn’t mean I want to see other people, Alex. Maggie suggested that if I feel that if I am not getting what I need from you and her, then I can date other people, but we will discuss it first.” She explained the story in context.

Alex felt a little better, “A little context would have helped before leading up to what you said.” She told Kara.

Kara sighed, “Sorry.” She apologized.

Maggie, “Yeah, we could have given her a little context about the conversation.” She felt terrible for putting Kara on the spot like that.

“We understand, Kara. Maggie and I want you to get everything you need. The question is what do you need or want from us? You have to communicate that to us so that we can understand.” Alex asked.

Kara played with the stem of her glass, “I’ll let you know. I am happy with everything as it is right now. As I had told you both, I’m feeling a little out of sorts as far as your marriage goes, but we can work through it. I’m sure we can.” She answered diplomatically.

Maggie chuckled, “Very well spoken, Kara. Communication is key we are not mind readers.”

“I know, I know,” Kara replied.

The server came back with their dishes and sat them in front of the trio, “I’ll be back with your mimosas.” She turned and walked away.

The trio ate their food and discussed what they wanted to do for the rest of the day. Kara had suggested that they walk along the beach and have some fun while they were at it. They have a whole week to explore, and planning is fine, but they ultimately decided to go where the day would take them.

After they had eaten their brunch and drunk their mimosas, they left and made their way back upstairs to their room. Kara changed out of her regular clothes and into her bathing suit before putting on her shorts and shirt again. Alex and Maggie had changed clothes and put on their suits.

“I can’t wait to play in the waves,” Kara stated happily.

Alex smirked at Maggie, “We can’t wait to play in the waves either.” They had planned on pushing Kara in the waves.

“You two have something planned.” Kara accused Alex and Maggie.

Maggie shook her head, “No, you are paranoid.” She denied, before taking Kara’s hand in hers.

Kara looked at Alex she knew when she was lying or hiding something, “I don’t know. You two were secretive earlier.” She called Maggie and Alex out.

Alex shook her head, “Nothing is going on, honest. We want to have fun with you.” She denied as well. She took Kara’s other hand into hers.

Kara smiled as they walked hand in hand out of the hotel and onto the beach. Kara had kicked her shoes off and went to the shoreline and let the waves lap at her feet. She saw Alex sidling up next to her left, while Maggie made her way to her right side.

“Don’t even think about doing what you’re thinking about doing?” Kara warned them.

“Seriously, Kara? We are not going to do anything.” Alex tried to reassure Kara.

Maggie smiled, “We want to enjoy the water with you. You look so peaceful standing here.” She replied.

“If you say so,” Kara replied.

“Let’s take a walk,” Alex suggested.

Kara felt her guard going down and decided to walk with her girlfriends. The feel of the wet sand between her feet made her feel grounded a little. She collected seashells along the way and put them in a little bag that she had brought with them.

“Tell me about the beaches in Greece. I know you have a lot of stories about it.” Kara suggested to Maggie and Alex. She was curious about the beaches there.

Alex smiled, “The beaches were beautiful. The water was so blue that it looked almost ethereal, and it was warm. The sand was so white it looked as if it could have glowed that is how beautiful it was.” She started to describe the beached.

Kara listened as Alex and Maggie took turns telling her about their trip, and the non-touristy places they visited. She imagined Alex and Maggie enjoying themselves and going down cobble streets getting lost in the crowd. Kara was listening intently that she didn’t realize that she had been pushed into the waves until it was too late.

“I am going to get you!” She ran after Alex and Maggie.

“You gotta catch us first.” Maggie challenged, before running off.

Kara caught up to Alex and pushed her in the waves, followed by Maggie. She squealed when Alex had grabbed her foot and pulled her into the water with them. They all ran through the waves taking turns pushing each other in and under water. Once they finished playing in the water Kara went to collect her shoes, and forgot about her seashells that were probably lost in the ocean. They were all cold, wet, and tired but Kara had to admit that they had the best time of their lives so far.

They took the elevator to their room and immediately took showers and changed out of their clothes and into some comfortable clothes that they had packed to lounge around in while they were in their room.

“That was so much fun.” Kara had told Alex and Maggie as they were relaxing on the couch.

“It was. We will have more fun as the week goes by.” Maggie spoke.

Alex nodded in agreement, “Oh, we will.” She had a few things up her sleeve for Kara.

Kara had fallen asleep cuddled between Alex and Maggie. Kara was comfortable and very warm between her two girlfriends. She found herself being woken up to a light kiss on her forehead and her cheek. Kara slowly opened her eyes and saw Maggie and Alex both looking at her with matching smiles.

“Did I fall asleep again?” She asked, as she sat up slowly.

Alex nodded, “You did, but you needed it. You haven’t been sleeping well have you?” She asked Kara honestly.

Kara shook her head, “No. I haven’t been sleeping well at all. I guess I sleep better when I have the two of you around.” She had confessed to them. Kara had not been sleeping all that well while Maggie and Alex were away on their honeymoon.

“We are not going anywhere else any time soon unless you are with us.” Maggie brushed some hair out of Kara’s face.

“I like the sound of that.” Kara smiled, and then her stomach growled, “I guess my stomach likes the sound of that too. I say let’s get lost and find something to eat.” She suggested.

Alex shook her head, “I’m hungry too. Brunch had disappeared, and now I want to eat again.” She was famished.

“Let’s go so we can get you ladies fed.” Maggie stood up.

Kara stood up, “Yes, feed me.” She demanded.

“Bossy,” Alex mumbled.

“I’m driving.” Kara grabbed the keys.

Maggie looked at Alex, “We have no problem with that.”

“I’m riding up front this time.” Alex had told Kara and Maggie.

Kara shrugged as she grabbed her purse, “I am glad we all had this conversation.” She shot back and left the hotel room.

Kara made sure to look up vegetarian-friendly restaurants for Maggie. When everyone was safe in the car with seat belts, Kara started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. Alex was riding shotgun, while Maggie sat in the back, which is only fair since Maggie drove and Alex was in the front seat, while Kara napped in the backseat. The drive to the restaurant didn’t take that long, and the trio hopped out and went into the restaurant. It was casual which Kara was thankful for, and they were sat promptly at the table and handed menus.

“Wow, this is nice. We need something like this back in National City.” Kara stated as she opened the menu.

Maggie nodded, “It’s very nice indeed. The food looks so amazing here. I hope that it will taste just as good.” She perused her menu.

“I hope so too.” Alex chimed in, while looking over the menu.

The server approached the table, “Hello, and welcome to Ventana Grill. My name is Tatiyana, and I will be your server today. Could I get you started with drinks and an appetizer?” She asked as she pulled out her notepad.

“Hi, Tatiyana. I would like a Coke, please.” Kara greeted Tatiyana with a smile.

Tatiyana looked at Alex and Maggie, “And for you two ladies?” She asked with a smile.

“I’ll take a Coke as well,” Alex answered.

Maggie looked at the menu, “I’ll have the strawberry lemonade.” She didn’t want anything carbonated.

Tatiyana smiled, “Any appetizers or do you want to wait until I come back with your drinks?” She asked.

“We’ll need a minute to look at the appetizers, but we should know what we want by the time you get back,” Maggie answered for the table.

Tatiyana smiled, “I’ll be right back with your drinks.” She turned and walked away.

Kara looked at the appetizers, “The fire roasted quesadilla’s look delicious. How about we get those?” She asked.

“Are you sure?” Maggie asked.

Kara nodded, “Uh huh, you will be able to enjoy the appetizers as well. We can also get the Sopa Azteca.” She suggested.

“I’m with Kara on that. It’s all about compromise.” Alex agreed.

Maggie smiled, she couldn’t believe how accommodating her girlfriends were, “I will not argue with you on that.” She was not going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Tatiyana brought their drinks to the table, “A Coke for you.” She placed a glass in front of Kara. “A Coke for you.” She placed a glass in front of Alex. “And a strawberry lemonade for you.” She placed the last glass in front of Maggie.

“Thank you.” Kara, Alex, and Maggie said in unison.

“You’re welcome. Do you know what you would like for an appetizer?” Tatiyana asked the table.

Alex looked at the menu again, “We’ll have the fire roasted corn and pasilla quesadillas. Along with three bowls of the Sopa Azteca.” She listed off the appetizers that they had wanted.

Tatiyana wrote their order on her notepad, “Would you like to put in for your entrée as well?”

“Yeah, we can do that,” Alex answered Tatiyana.

“Alright, fire away.” Tatiyana had to the group of women.

Kara looked at the menu again, “I would like the seafood and chipotle penne bowl.” She closed the menu and put it on the table.

Maggie was next to go, “I’ll have the sautéed vegetable enchiladas.” She closed her menu and put it on the table.

Alex decided to keep things simple, “I’ll have the fish and chips.” She closed the menu and put it on the table as well.

Tatiyana finished her notes, “I’ll be back with your appetizers. Do you want to keep the menu?” She asked.

Kara shook her head, “Sorry.” She apologized, as she collected Alex and Maggie’s menus, and handed them to Tatiyana.

Tatiyana took the menus, “I’ll be right back.” She walked away from the table.

“Another server that acknowledged all of us, and not one specific person. I like Pismo Beach already.” Maggie joked, whenever they went out to eat or anywhere someone always focused on one person.

Alex shrugged, “Maybe the rings on our fingers let everyone know we are married.” She thought logically.

Kara cleared her throat, “Speak for yourselves; Kara is not married to anyone.” She stated with conviction.

“You’ll change your mind eventually, but we are not going to pressure you.” Maggie had told Kara.

“I know you’re not and I appreciate that more than you know.” Kara had let Alex and Maggie know that she appreciated them giving her the freedom to choose.

Tatiyana came back to the table with the appetizers and put down some extra plates and napkins for the quesadillas. Kara gave her a kind smile before Tatiyana left, “Everything smells so good.” She could feel her mouth watering.

Alex chuckled, “And she’s back.” She teased.

Kara rolled her eyes and started eating the soup, “Do not tease me.” She ignored the rest of Alex’s remarks.

“I know after we leave here, I am not going to want to do anything else,” Maggie commented as she ate a quesadilla.

Alex sighed, “I know. I am going to want to sleep. I will not deny that at all.” She continued eating her soup.

“I’m still tired even though I took a nap,” Kara mentioned between bites of her soup.

“By the time this vacation is over you will be refreshed, you will be rested, and you will be able to sleep again.” Alex tried to reassure Kara.

Kara finished her soup, “God I hope so. I have school coming up soon, and I don’t want to be stressed out when I start.” She pushed her bowl away.

Maggie put a comforting hand on Kara’s arm, “You will be rested, and you will not be stressed, and if you get stressed, Alex and I will do our best to help you destressify.”

Kara glared at Maggie, “I am not talking about sex.” She blurted out.

“I wasn’t thinking about sex. There are other ways to destressify that does not involve sex, Kara.” Maggie recoiled at Kara’s comment. She knew more ways to relieve stress that did not involve sex.

“Maggie is right sex is great, but it’s not the end all be all of relieving stress. We can work out go to the gym, relax and watch movies, or something. There is also meditation, relaxation, and so many different things. You have to be open to them and explore your options.” Alex agreed with Maggie and also jumped to her defense.

Kara looked sheepish, “Sorry, Maggie.” She felt embarrassed.

Maggie smiled, “It’s alright, Kara.” She accepted Kara’s apology, even though, Kara did nothing wrong.

Tatiyana came back to the table and refilled their drinks, “Your food will be out in a few minutes. Are you finished with everything?” She asked.

Maggie nodded, “We are.”

Tatiyana smiled and began cleaning up the plates on the table and walked away. A few minutes later a server came with their food and everything they placed down on the table looked so good.

“Enjoy.” The server left with his oversized tray.

“Is everything your liking?” Tatiyana asked coming back to the table to check on the trio.

Kara smiled, “Everything looks amazing, Tatiyana.”

Tatiyana nodded, “Let me know if you need anything else. Enjoy your meal.” She walked away from the table.

The conversation came to an end as Kara, Alex, and Maggie started eating their food. The table was so silent the only thing that could be heard was the forks on the plates. Dinner was finished, and everyone was too full for dessert. If anything they were tired and wanted to sleep. The drive back to the hotel was quiet save for the radio playing in the background. They had showers, changed into their pajamas, and crashed in the bed from exhaustion. For the first time in two weeks, Kara was able to finally sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are gonna see some more of their vacation. Who knows Kara may even bungee jump.


	14. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vacation continues until tragedy strikes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *waves* I know it's been like 84 years, but a lot of RL issues had come up and my depression hit me hardcore over the last two months. I'm also in school, have a full-time job, and taking care of my mother all at the same time, so yeah. Writing has not been at the top of my list of things to do at the moment. I'm back though kind of.

Kara woke up refreshed and content it also didn’t help that the sun was shining through the window. The sun reflecting off the water would do that her body was buzzing with energy, but she didn’t want to wake up her sleeping companions. Kara closed her eyes and tried to go back to sleep, but the sensation of going to the bathroom won out. She tried to find a way to break out of her sandwich. Kara tried to wiggle her way out, but Alex and Maggie’s hold seemed to become tighter. This was a no win situation for her, so she decided to wake them up, “If you do not let me go this moment I will pee all over this bed.” She announced loudly.

Alex and Maggie let go, and Kara climbed out of bed, “I’m glad we have an understanding.” She quipped before heading to the bathroom.

When Kara came out of the bathroom, she saw Alex and Maggie sitting up in the bed having a quiet discussion. She couldn’t make out what they were talking about, but it did seem kind of serious.

“Is everything alright?” She asked as she climbed back in the bed.

Alex nodded, “Everything is alright. Maggie and I were discussing what we should do today. Maggie would like to ride ATV’s along the dunes, and I suggested a wine tasting tour, but we decided to let you choose, and find out if there is anything specific that you would like to do.”

“This trip is not only for us but mainly for you, so you can decide what we’ll do today.” Maggie agreed.

Kara thought for a moment, “We don’t have to necessarily keep the activities confined to this area. Why don’t we find out the nearest city and explore there? It’s all about getting lost, right? Then let’s get lost.” She suggested.

“That’ll work.”

That’ll work.”

Kara beamed, “A girl could get used to this. I’m hungry are we going to try another café or are we doing room service?” She asked sweetly.

“Room service. We can lounge in our pajamas and eat breakfast. It’s still early, way too early.” Alex looked over at the clock and saw it was 7:45.

“I got the menu.” Maggie waved it around in the air.

Kara smiled giddily, “I could really get used to this, but you know…” She turned serious for a moment, “You don’t have to try so hard. I know the two of you are trying to make me a part of your world, which is greatly appreciated, but I don’t want you to do it at the expense of your marriage.”

Alex looked at Maggie, then at Kara, “What we’re doing is because Maggie and I want to do it. I know you, Kara, better than you know yourself. The transition is hard for you it was easier when Maggie and I were dating. Now that we’re married it’s a little bit different, and things have changed.”

Kara looked at Alex, “You do not know me better than I know myself.” She denied.

Alex smirked, “Yes, I do, Kara Zorel. You have to remember we have a long history together, and I learned a lot about you in that time. I know when you’re happy. I know when you’re sad, and I know when you are disappointed. The list goes on Kara.”

“What Alex is trying to say is that not only is it a change for you, but it is a change for us as well. College and real world stuff aside, you are changing as a person, Kara. You’ve created this whole new circle for yourself in our absence. It’s a different kind of transition for us; we’re used to Sam, Lucy, James, and Lena. The first three have been in your lives since you were in footie pajamas. We’re afraid that instead of growing together as a whole, that you’re going to grow apart from us. It’s a double-edged sword.” Maggie hoped that she was able to articulate herself in a way that wouldn’t confuse Kara.

Kara took in what Maggie and Alex were both saying it wasn’t just her trying to adjust, “This conversation turned heavy. It’s going to take some adjusting for all of us, but we can do it, I know we can. You’re going to have to trust me and know that I am with you two. No one else can take me away without my express permission. I’m young, hot, and can have anyone I wanted, but I chose you.” She pointed at Alex and Maggie.

“Why do I feel like a Pokémon?” Alex quipped as a way to lighten the mood.

“Pikachu, I choose you!” Maggie imitated Ash.

Kara shook her head, “I’m going to pretend that this did not just happen. I’m hungry, so breakfast.”

“Breakfast.” Alex and Maggie said together.

Alex ordered room service, and she was sure they probably hated her because of the fruit, breads, meat, and everything else they ordered. They were on vacation, and it was a time for them to indulge and enjoy themselves, plus it’s a welcomed break from all of the rich food she and Maggie ate while in Europe, “Food should be here in twenty minutes.”

“Good, I’m starving.” Kara’s stomach grumbled in agreement.

“We are going to get lost today and step out of the bubble here. I was pulling up different places that we can go, and the options are amazing.” Maggie showed Kara and Alex what she found.

Kara looked over the different places they could explore, “That’s a lot of places we can do them all. I mean we have a week here.”

“Good point.” Alex agreed.

Twenty minutes later a knock sounded at the door, “That would be the food.” Maggie got up from the couch.

The bellhop brought in a big silver cart that had a lot of silver covering on them, but everything smelled so delicious. The bellhop left, and the triad started to eat their meal taking turns feeding each other. In other words, Kara got most of the food, but she didn’t mind. Breakfast went from eating to the three of them tangled up in the bedsheets exploration would have to wait until a little later.

Kara woke up from her post sexual coma and noticed that she was alone in the bed. The room was quiet, and her girlfriends were nowhere to be found. She climbed out of bed with a sheet wrapped around her body and checked the bathroom, but they were not there. Kara was confused as to why they would leave her alone. She sat down on the bed and a yellow piece of paper on the pillow. Kara picked it up and examined it she noticed Alex’s hasty scribbling.

_Kara,_

_Don’t freak out. You were sleeping peacefully, and we did not want to wake you. We are at the pool come and join us when you get up._

_Love,_

_Alex & Maggie_

Kara felt relieved she thought her nightmare had become a reality. They didn’t leave her they were down at the pool. Kara went about her morning, washing her face, taking a shower and putting on her bathing suit. She made sure that she had a shirt and shorts over her bikini, grabbed a towel and headed downstairs to the pool. When she exited the building and entered the pool area, it didn’t take her long to find her girlfriends, who were lounging in one of the cabana lounges near the pool.

“There you are. I thought you were going to spend the whole morning sleeping.” Maggie teased.

Kara blushed, “My internal alarm kicked in and woke me up.” She took off her shorts and shirt to reveal a dark blue bikini.

“Do you plan on killing us today, Kara?” Alex asked as her eyes roamed Kara’s body.

“No, maybe give you a heart attack. I mean, you are old.” Kara smiled innocently.

Maggie scoffed, “We are not old, Kara. We can still keep up with you in every way.”

Kara smirked, “Of course you can. Who wants to apply sunscreen?” She held up the bottle of sunscreen.

Maggie grabbed the bottle, “I call dibs.”

“Better yet, you take the top, and I take the bottom. We both have an equal opportunity.” Alex snatched the bottle from Maggie’s hands with a smile.

“Ladies, ladies there is enough to go around.” Kara draped her body on one of the chairs.

“Such a diva,” Alex mumbled.

Maggie chuckled, “You’re only now figuring that out?”

“I can hear you, you know? Less griping and more rubbing me down.” Kara commanded. She liked having a little bit of power.

Kara enjoyed her little rub down and was disappointed when it was finished. She enjoyed the warmth of the sun and was thankful that they were not directly in the sun’s rays, thanks to the sheer curtains that surrounded the cabana.

“This is the life. We should get a house with a pool. That way we can have our private hideaway.” Kara commented.

Alex sat up from her lounge chair, “That would be a good idea. A house with a pool and maybe an area for a fire pit.” She added.

“We could have a little oasis in our backyard. What do you think about us looking for a new house?” Maggie posed the questions to her girlfriends. She had thought about getting a bigger place.

“A new house? What’s wrong with the one we have now?” Kara asked. Yes, a new house would be great, but she was happy with what they have.

“Nothing is wrong with it. It’s time for a change, I think. Our lives have changed a lot over the past year or so, and its time to reflect the changes that were made. We can start from the ground up and make the new house as a way to include each of us, and it will feel like home.” Maggie explained her reasoning.

Alex liked that idea a lot, “I get what you’re saying, Maggie. I like the idea, and it’s something to look into. Kara can decorate the house and put her unique style on it.” She suggested.

Kara lifted up her sunglasses, “You would trust me to decorate our house?”

“Uh, yeah. It’s your house too, and we want it to show. The house now screams ‘our house plus Kara.’ A new house decorated by you screams ‘this is our house.’ We will have some input, but the rest is up to you.” Alex replied to Kara’s inquiry.

Kara was overwhelmed, but in a good way. She felt like a third wheel, but now she feels included in the decision making. She hasn’t officially moved in yet, but a new house is a whole new level of commitment. Was she ready for a commitment of this magnitude? Maybe, it’s not as big as getting married, so she would take it as it comes.

“What do you say, Kara? You have the deciding vote.” Maggie looked at Kara.

Kara knew what she had to do, “I say, let’s look for a new house. But it has to be near my school, and close to both of your jobs. The commute would be hell if we moved way out in the suburbs and a double car garage.” She stated what her terms were.

“We can work with that. We’ll reach out to a real estate agent and find a list of houses; then we will put our house on the market.” Maggie agreed.

Alex smiled, “We’re getting a new house.” The prospect of getting a new house thrilled her to no end.

“I’m ready for a swim. Who is with me?” Kara asked.

“Me.” Alex was in for a swim.

Maggie sat up, “I’m in.” She went towards the pool.

Kara got up and followed behind Maggie, and as soon as she was at the edge of the pool she felt herself being pushed by Alex. She shrieked as she fell into the water and splashed around. Kara came up and saw Alex laughing in the background. She swam over to where Alex was standing and grabbed her arm and pulled her into the water with her. The other people in the pool were looking at them strangely, but Kara didn’t care she was going to get Alex for pushing her in the pool.

After spending some time in the pool and playing around the triad made their way upstairs to change clothes and go out and get some lunch. Kara’s phone was chiming like crazy when she got out of the shower, and she saw a bunch of missed messages and calls from Eliza. Kara picked up her phone and listened to her messages. Her face grew pale with every message that she heard.

“Alex! Maggie!” Kara screamed out for her girlfriends who were still in the shower.

“Kara? What’s wrong?”

“What’s wrong?”

Kara felt her heart stop, “We have to get to Midvale. Your dad is in the hospital.” She told Alex.

Alex couldn’t believe what she was hearing, “No. That’s not possible.”

“Eliza tried calling you. Check your phone.” Kara told Alex.

Alex forgetting about being wet went to the desk and picked up her phone and immediately called her mom, “Mom? What’s wrong with dad?” She asked.

Kara watched as Alex went through all the different emotions. She was scared and afraid because Jeremiah was the only dad that she knew after her father had died.

“Alex? What did Eliza say?” Kara asked as she saw Alex get off the phone.

Alex sniffed, “Dad was in an accident. A drunk driver ran through a red light and hit his car. Uh, mom said that he is in ICU. We’re going cut our vacation short.” She felt numb.

Kara and Maggie sat down beside Alex and wrapped her in a hug. She knew what Alex was going through from her experience, even though she was a lot younger than Alex.

“He’ll be okay, Alex. He’s a fighter just like you are.” Kara tried to reassure her girlfriend.

“He’s a Danvers. Your dad will be okay. Take a few minutes, and we can get everything together and head to Midvale. I know that is where you want to be right now.” Maggie rubbed Alex’s back gently.

Alex took a couple of deep breaths, “Do you think they will refund us our money? We didn’t stay the whole time.” She was concerned.

“I’ll talk to them about it and see what can be done. You don’t worry about that, let me and Kara take care of you.” Maggie told her wife.

“We’ll get packed and ready to go, and then we can make the drive to Midvale. Your mom needs you right now, and so does your dad.” Kara told Alex. She had been there before even if she was eleven years old at the time. Eliza and Jeremiah had been a tremendous help during that time.

Alex wiped her eyes with her thumbs, “Okay. We can do this.” She sniffed, as she tried to put on a brave face, but was failing miserably.

Kara and Maggie reluctantly let Alex go, and they put their clothes on and began to pack their bags. The mood was somber and for a good reason. Kara double checked and made sure that they had everything, and they took their bags to the car. Maggie had stopped by the front desk while Kara helped Alex take their bags to the car. Kara tried to engage Alex in conversation, but was met with silence. Kara understood the silence and finished packing the car and Maggie came towards them with her bag.

“We were able to get a refund for the nights we did not stay. We are ready to take the journey to Midvale.” Maggie told Alex and Kara as she met them at the car.

Kara smiled, “That’s great. Alex? Do you want to sit in the front?” She asked her girlfriend.

Alex shook her head, “No. I want to sit in the back. You and Maggie can sit in the front.” She suggested as she got into the back seat of the car.

Kara sighed, “Alex was shutting down, “Do you want me to sit with you?” She asked.

“No,” Alex replied sharply.

“Okay,” Maggie whispered under her breath. She knew Alex, and when she gave one word responses or did not answer at all, that meant, leave her alone. Maggie also knew that if they were at home, Alex would be reaching for the alcohol right now.

Kara looked at Maggie and shrugged before getting in the car. They both knew how Alex was and knew to just let her be for the moment or for however long she needed. They stopped and got gas and a few snacks before hitting the highway and making their way towards Midvale. Kara had text Sam, Lucy and James to let them know what was going on, and she sent a text to Laurel since she had sent her a text. Kara’s heart was heavy, but she knew it wasn’t time to fall apart. She had to be strong for Alex she was the one who needed her strength the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed to have a little bit of angst in there. Don't hate me.


	15. Midvale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our lovely ladies make the trip to Midvale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short angsty chapter to go with my current mood.

The drive to Midvale was a long and quiet one, Kara kept looking in the back to make sure that Alex was okay, but every time she looked back Alex was always looking out the window. It didn’t take a genius to figure out that Alex was inside of her head and Kara knew that was a dangerous place to be. They drove past the ‘Welcome to Midvale’ sign, and Kara turned to Alex, “Welcome home.”

Alex didn’t say anything and continued looking out the window. Kara looked at Maggie and shrugged not sure what they could say. It didn’t take long for them to reach Midvale General and find a parking spot. Alex was the first out of the car and went into the hospital leaving Kara and Maggie behind.

“She’s not dealing right now.” Kara surmised.

Maggie shook her head, “She’s not dealing right now, but that doesn’t mean treat us like shit.” She loved her wife she really did, but when she gets like this, and it drives her crazy.

Kara took Maggie’s hand in hers, “It’s her dad. I was the same way when my dad died. I was a little shit, so I get where she is coming from. I’m not making excuses for her behavior, but grief makes us react in different ways.” She explained to Maggie.

“I didn’t know your dad died. How old were you?” Maggie asked as they started walking.

Kara sighed, “I think I was maybe ten or eleven. I know it was sometime after Alex had gone off to college.” She answered.

They entered through the double doors of the hospital and was immediately greeted by Eliza and her mom.

“Is Jeremiah alright?” Kara asked.

Eliza sighed, “He sustained a lot of injuries, Kara. They don’t know if…they are taking it day by day.” She tried to keep her voice neutral.

Maggie nodded, “He’ll pull through this.” She offered reassurance.

“Are you girls hungry? I was going to make a food run.” Alura asked her daughters.

Maggie shook her head, “I’m not hungry right now.”

“I am. I’ll go with you, mom.” Kara was starving, and she needed her mom.

Alura looked at Maggie, “I’ll grab you something for later.” She was not going to let Maggie go without eating.

Maggie knew not to argue, “Okay.”

“We’ll be back,” Kara told her girlfriend and Eliza.

Kara walked next to her mom as they exited the hospital, “How are you, mom?” She asked.

Alura sighed, “I’m doing alright. The usual, working and taking care of the house. How are you, my love?” She asked her daughter.

“I’m doing as good as can be expected. Maggie, Alex, and I were on a small vacation when we got the call about Jeremiah.”

“Didn’t Alex and Maggie just get back from their honeymoon?” Alura asked as she unlocked the car door.

Kara nodded, “Yeah. They wanted to do something with the three of us, so I wouldn’t feel left out. I appreciate the thought, and the gesture was sweet.” She replied as she got inside the car.

“That was sweet of them. How are things between the three of you?” Alura asked. She was worried about Kara.

“They are great. We are thinking of getting a new house soon, and they did not react well to my friendship with Laurel.” Kara explained the situation to her mom.

Alura chuckled, “I had a feeling that they wouldn’t take your friendship with Laurel too well. They do not know her, and she came on the scene after the wedding.”

Kara sighed, “I know, and they made their displeasure known, but they met Laurel and her sister the other day, briefly, but they are still kind of leery of Laurel. I told them they had nothing to worry about we’re good friends.” She explained to her mom.

“I know, and you know, but for Alex and Maggie, the trust you but I think it’s Laurel that they don’t trust. You’ll have to bring Laurel around more to show them that she is not a threat to your relationship. Now, let’s talk about this house. Why are you getting a new house?” Alura schooled her daughter and wanted to find out about the house.

Kara liked that her mom kept it real with her, “We want a house with a pool first and foremost, but Alex and Maggie feel that a new house will reflect the changes in our lives. The house feels more like their house than my house. So, we want something that is all of ours to reflect our relationship.” She answered.

“That makes sense. You have to grow together and not grow apart.” Alura told her daughter.

“That’s what Alex and Maggie said. What does grow together mean anyway? We’re not plants.” Kara didn’t understand what ‘grow together’ meant.

Alura sighed, “It’s when two or in your case three people become stronger together. You learn to improve yourselves together; you are essentially helping each other become your best selves. It’s about mutual support and love. There are different ways to explain and describe it hopefully, I’ve explained it in the best way that I could.” She hoped that she explained it in a way that Kara would understand.

“I got it now, I think. I told Alex and Maggie that I chose them and I am not going anywhere. They don’t have to worry.” Kara explained to her mom.

“That is true, but from their point of view, you’re still young Kara, and you are graduating soon. You’ll be meeting new people and exploring the world. You may find something better, not saying you will, but usually, that is the case in some situations. You’ll learn in time, my darling girl.” Alura told her daughter.

Kara sighed, “I hope so. Have you thought about dating again?”

“I’ve been on a date here or there, but I am okay with being single right now. Your father and I had almost twenty-five wonderful years together. I am happy with the way things are right now.” She answered as she pulled into a sub shop.

“I don’t want you to be lonely,” Kara admitted.

Alura turned off the car and looked at Kara, “I’m not lonely, Kara. I have a fulfilling life outside of work. Your Aunt Astra is coming for a visit next week.”

“She is?” Kara asked.

“Yeah, surprised me too, but I welcome her. You know she is going to want to see her favorite niece. Plus, she is going to want to meet Maggie.” Alura broke the news to Kara.

Kara laughed nervously, “Fun. She is going to grill Maggie for days. I have to warn her.” She laughed.

“Uh huh.”

Mother and daughter got out of the car and went into the sandwich shop to get dinner for everyone. Kara ordered Alex and Maggie’s favorite sandwiches and got a few white chocolate macadamia nut cookies. They left and made the drive back to the hospital which didn’t take that long. Eliza, Alex, and Maggie were sitting in a secluded area.

“Has there been any news?” Kara asks as she put the drinks on the table.

Eliza shook her head, “Nothing yet. His vitals are stable, and that’s the gist of it.” She explained.

No one made a move to eat the food, but the drinks seemed to be a welcomed addition to everyone. Kara gravitated towards her girlfriends while her mom gravitated towards Eliza.

“How are you doing, Alex?” Kara asked as she sat down beside her.

Alex shrugged, “I’m fine. I will feel better once he is out of ICU and at home.” She answered in a complete sentence.

“Did you have a good moment with your mom?” Maggie asked.

Kara nodded, “Yeah. We talked, and she told me that my Aunt Astra is coming for a visit next week.” She answered.

Alex’s eyebrows went up, “Astra?”

Kara nodded, “Astra. She’s going to want to talk to you and Maggie.”

“Isn’t Astra the one you told me I needed to watch out for because she is wicked protective of Kara?” Maggie asked thinking back to the time when Alex told her about the other woman.

Alex nodded, “Yes. She is going to ask you a thousand and one questions. She is tough as nails, but she will leave you intact.” She tried to joke.

Maggie did not look amused, “Great. I get to meet Kara’s aunt who can probably kick my ass five ways from Sunday.”

Kara shrugged, “You’re my girlfriend, and you are part of the family. So, you get to meet my aunt she’s really not that bad.” She tried to reassure her girlfriend.

“If you say so.” Maggie didn’t know what else to say. She had to recall if she met Astra or not all those years ago.

“Either way, you’ll have to talk to her. Once you get to know her, you’ll no longer be afraid.” Kara reassured Maggie.

“Of course you would say that,” Maggie grumbled.

Kara’s phone started ringing, and Laurel’s picture popped up at the screen, “Hey, Laurel.” She got up and went over towards the elevators.

“I didn’t catch you at a bad time did I? I wanted to check in and see how Alex’s dad was doing.” Laurel didn’t want to intrude on Kara’s time, but she was worried when she got her text.

Kara smiled at her friend’s concern, “Nothing has changed yet. He is still in ICU and in a medically induced coma to help bring the swelling in his brain down.”

“How is Alex holding up?” Laurel asked after Kara’s girlfriend, well, one of them.

Kara sighed, “She’s not dealing too well at the moment. I think she will feel better once she knows that her dad is out of the woods and feeling better. What are you up to tonight?” She changed the subject.

“Sara and I are going to the movies, and then we are going to spend some quality time together before she has to go back to Star City tomorrow. School is starting soon, and she doesn’t want to be away from her precious Ava.” Laurel joked.

Kara laughed lowly, “Don’t be like that towards your sister. You did tell me that this is her first serious relationship, so let her have her moment. Once the novelty wears off, you will have nothing to tease her about, just enjoy her tonight.”

“You of wisdom.” Laurel teased, “I’m not going to keep you from your family. Keep me updated on what is going on with Alex’s dad. I’ll talk to you later.”

“Thank you for calling,” Kara told her friend before she hung up the phone and walked over to where everyone was. She noticed that they were all looking at her, “What?”

“You get a phone call from Laurel, and you walk away.” Alex pointed out.

Kara tried not to roll her eyes, “Laurel was calling in and checking to see if everything was alright. It was innocent.”

“So innocent you had to walk away?” Alex asked again.

“Alex!” Eliza chastised her daughter.

Kara sighed, “I’m not going to do this right now. I get that you’re angry and upset, but we are not discussing this right now in the hospital in front of our family.” She put Alex on notice and set her boundaries. She looked at Maggie, “Seriously, talk to your wife.”

Maggie was caught off guard by Alex’s reaction and Kara’s statement she was caught in the middle, “Tensions are running high right now. We’ll talk when cooler heads prevail.” She tried to diffuse the situation as best as she could.

“Alex, why don’t you let Maggie take you home so you can rest and get settled. I’ll call you if there are any changes.” Eliza suggested to her daughter. She knew that Alex had a short temper where her father was concerned. Alex was a daddy’s girl through and through.

Alex shook her head, “No, I won’t leave you here by yourself.” She protested.

Eliza sighed, “I’ll be alright, Alex. Go home, relax and take a shower and get some sleep. It’s been a long day, and I know the drive was long for you.”

“I’ll stay with Eliza, Alex. She will not be alone if anything changes she will call you. Your mom is right though, you should go home and get some rest, and eat your food. Jeremiah will pull through this.” Alura tried her best to intervene.

“They’re right, Alex. It’s not good for you to sit here and worry. Your dad is in good hands. Let’s go home and relax for a minute. It would do you some good.” Maggie tried to get Alex to go home.

Kara didn’t say anything she was still slighted by Alex’s response. She was hurting, yes, but that didn’t mean for her to act like a royal bitch to her.

Alex knew she was not going to win this one, “Alright, I’ll go home, but let me know if anything changes.” She told her mom.

“I will, sweetheart,” Eliza reassured her daughter.

Alex stood up and gave her mom a hug and a kiss before leaving with Maggie, “Kara are you coming?” She asked.

Kara shook her head, “No, I’m going to stay here with my mom and Eliza. You and Maggie head on home.” She told Alex. Kara did not want to be around Alex at the moment.

“Kara,” Maggie called her girlfriend.

Kara shook her head, “No, I’ll be alright here.” She said with finality.

Maggie relented, “We’ll call you later, okay?” She walked over and kissed Kara on the cheek.

Kara nodded, “Okay.” She watched as Alex and Maggie walked off and began playing with her phone.

“Kara, honey? Are you alright?” Eliza asked.

Kara sighed, “I’m fine, Eliza. Alex’s reaction to a phone call was uncalled for it’s not like I was carrying on a secret affair or something.” She replied still annoyed by Alex’s reaction.

Eliza could see the hurt on Kara’s face, “Alex isn’t the best when it comes to situations with her dad. She’s worried, and there is nothing she can do to make sure her father is alright. Alex took her frustration out on the wrong person which was you. I’m not making excuses for Alex’s behavior, because it was wrong. I’m saying this because you know Alex would never do anything to intentionally hurt you.” She hoped that she could get Kara to see Alex’s point of view.

Alura held Kara’s hand, “Remember when your dad died and how upset at the world you were? You blamed me for your father dying. You became rebellious after that.”

Kara nodded, “Yeah. I was pretty upset with the world.” She remembered how angry she was.

“Alex is going through something similar, she is angry and upset, and she took it out on you. I would give her a day or so, and she will calm down. I’m pretty sure; Maggie is dealing with it right now as well.” Alura tried to reassure her daughter. Alex was a good woman, but when she’s faced with situations like this, she was a firecracker.

“I get what you’re saying. We’ll talk eventually, but right now, I want to be here.” Kara left no more room for discussion.

Eliza patted Kara’s leg, “Alright, we’ll leave it alone.”

Kara sighed to herself and pulled out her phone. She saw two messages from Sam and Lucy and a message from Alex. She clicked on the message from Alex and read it.

_Alex: I’m sorry, Kara. Please come home_

Kara’s hand hovered over the screen to write a response, but instead, she asked her mom for the keys, so she could be with Alex and Maggie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> Also, I am shamelessly plugging two fics (lol) Cosmic Love (Kara/Maggie) and Case of The Ex (SuperLane) are great reads. Nayanna_Rivergron knows how to tell a story. So if ya like those two pairings, then give them a look see and show her some love. *whispers* maybe you can convince her to write a little SuperSanvers *wink* *wink* *nudge* *nudge*
> 
> Don't tell her I sent ya!


	16. Actions Have Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara makes a choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's agreed that Alex was a dick last chapter it's in her character. Many feel that Kara had given in too easy but I have a different plan.
> 
>  
> 
> No beta all grammatical errors are my own.

Kara stepped out of the hospital and stopped once she reached the parking lot. She had said she was going to stay with her mom and Eliza and that is what she was going to do. Kara was not going to give in because Alex apologized and wanted her to come home. Kara needed to stand her ground, so she shot off a quick message to Alex telling her that she was staying at the hospital. She had her determination set and went back into the hospital much to the surprise of Alura and Eliza.

“Kara? I thought you were going to be with Alex and Maggie.” Eliza asked as she saw Kara approaching them.

Kara shook her head, “No, I am going to stay here with the two of you like I said I would. Alex and Maggie will be alright.” She sat down in the chair next to her mom.

Alura smiled at her daughter, “Are you sure this is what you want?” She asked.

“I’m positive,” Kara replied she wanted Alex to deal with the consequences of her actions.

Kara didn’t know how or when she fell asleep, but she found herself covered in a blanket. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. She checked her phone and saw it was 8:15 and Alura and Eliza were nowhere to be found.

“They went out to breakfast.” Alex had told Kara.

Kara’s eyes fell to Alex, “Oh, okay.” She was still a little groggy, “Where’s Maggie?”

“She went to get us some breakfast. We didn’t have the heart to wake you up. How did you sleep?” Alex asked.

“As good as could be expected when sleeping on a hard as hell chair.” Kara yawned.

Alex looked in Kara’s eyes and felt guilty for yesterday, “I’m sorry, Kara. I’m sorry for the way that I reacted to the phone call with Laurel yesterday. I was going through a lot yesterday, and I took it out on you. Maggie called me out on my behavior yesterday and looking back at it; it wasn’t my best moment.” Alex knew she had to apologize to Kara for the way she behaved it was hurtful and uncalled for. She was stressed out and all out of sorts.

“I accept your apology, Alex. I don’t care how stressed you are or what is going on, I will not tolerate being treated the way you treated me yesterday. Laurel is a friend of mine there is nothing to worry about as far as she is concerned. She called yesterday to check on me and to see how you were doing. It wasn’t a social call it was a call given to me by my friend. I get that your dad is here, but that doesn’t give you an all-access pass to act like a dick.” Kara unloaded how she felt to Alex.

Alex knew she fucked up, “I’m sorry, Kara. I’ll do better.” She replied.

“Is everything alright over here?” Maggie asked as she made her way over to her wife and girlfriend.

Kara smiled at Maggie, “Everything is fine. Alex and I were having a little discussion.” She told her girlfriend.

“I brought breakfast. I know you’re probably starving.” Maggie sat the food on the table.

“Thanks, I am starved,” Kara replied.

Maggie looked at Kara, “Could we talk for a moment?” She asked.

Kara nodded, “Yeah, of course.” She stood up and followed behind her girlfriend, “What’s up?” She asked.

“Yesterday. I get that tensions were running high yesterday, and you were upset, which you have every right to be because the way Alex behaved yesterday was uncalled for. You handled it like a champ, but you said something yesterday, and it didn’t sit right with me.” Maggie wanted to put it out on the table.

Kara was confused, “What did I say?” She asked trying to replay what happened yesterday through her head.

“You told me ‘I need to get my wife’ or something along those lines. I know you use that in a playful context, but yesterday the way you said it was a bit harsh.” Maggie reminded Kara of what happened yesterday.

Kara had forgotten about that, “I’m sorry, Maggie. Alex was out of control, and I thought maybe you could calm her down or something. Isn’t that what you’re supposed to do?” She asked her girlfriend.

Maggie sighed, “Yes, it’s what I do, but it’s what you and I do together. It’s not either or in this relationship, Kara. I’ll let it slide this time because you didn’t know, but when it comes down to situations like this, we are not going to go there.” She wanted to make sure that Kara understood and there was no in between.

Kara ran her fingers through her hair, “I’m sorry, Maggie. I will not be careless with that phrase again. I need to go home, shower and change clothes. Are my bags still in the car?” She asked.

Maggie nodded, “They are. Will you be staying over at your mom’s?” She asked.

“Yeah, it gives me some time to spend with her,” Kara answered. She wanted to put some space between her and Alex.

“You’re not doing this to avoid Alex are you?” Maggie asked knowingly.

“Not necessarily. I don’t know how to deal with Alex the way she is right now. I don’t want to do anything that might slight her you know like a phone call or text from Laurel. You saw how upset she was yesterday and stopped short of accusing me of sleeping with her.” Kara explained why she was staying with her mom.

Maggie crossed her arms, “You’re going to have to learn, Kara. You’ll see sides of us that you’ve never seen before and you will have to deal with them. You can’t bail every time something goes wrong.” She was not chastising Kara by any means.

“I get it. I’ll do better.” Kara felt ashamed of her actions.

Maggie uncrossed her arms, “It’s not about doing better, Kara. It’s about understanding and growth. Go home shower and change.” She kissed Kara on the cheek and walked off.

Kara followed behind Maggie and went to talk to her mom, “I’m heading back to the house do you want to come with me. I’m sure you could freshen up.” She asked her mom.

Alura looked at Eliza, “Are you going to be okay while I am away?” She asked her friend.

Eliza nodded, “Yeah, I have Alex and Maggie here. Go home with Kara and get some rest. Alex and Maggie are here. I’ll call you if there are any changes.” She reassured Alura. She had been a tremendous help and wanted her to get some rest.

Alura hugged Eliza, “I’ll have my phone on if you need me.” She stood up and moved to Alex and sat down next to her.

Alex looked at the woman who was like a second mother to her, “I’m sorry about yesterday and blowing up at Kara. It was really stressful for me.” She had to apologize to Alura for acting up.

Alura gave Alex an understanding smile and put a comforting hand on her arm, ‘You were upset and under a lot of stress yesterday. Emotions were running high, and I get that but taking it out on Kara or Maggie for that matter isn’t how you handle your feelings. Kara is with you and Maggie, she is going to have friends, and Laurel is a nice girl with a good head on her shoulders. I love you, Alex Danvers like my daughter, but if you hurt Kara like that again, then it’s not Astra you’re going to have to worry about.” She told her in the gentlest way possible.

Alex knew that Alura was not one to mess with, “Yes, ma’am.” She answered.

Alura hugged Alex, “You’re a good woman, Alex.” She kissed her cheek.

“Thank you,” Alex whispered.

Alura finished hugging Alex and went over to Kara who was whispering to Eliza. Mother and daughter left the hospital. Kara went to the car and grabbed her bags from their car and put them in her mom’s car. She ran inside and gave the keys to Maggie and ran out of the hospital and got into the car with her mom.

“Did you and Maggie have a good chat?” Alura asked.

Kara looked over at her mom, “Yeah. I messed up yesterday with something that I said.” She answered vaguely.

“Is everything okay though?” Alura asked trying to make sure that her daughter was okay.

“We’re good, mom. I have to be careful with my words the next time.” Kara recalled what Maggie had mentioned to her.

Alura nodded, “Words have meaning.” She warned her daughter.

“I know. Do you miss dad?” Kara asked her mom about their dad.

“I miss him every day, sweetheart. Why do you ask?” Alura wondered why Kara was asking about her father.

Kara sighed, “We don’t talk about him anymore. We used to talk about him all the time but now not so much. I don’t want to forget him.” She didn’t want to forget her dad or the memories.

“We can visit with your father while you’re here. I’m sure he would like to hear your voice.” Alura had suggested Kara. She knew how much Kara missed her dad.

The rest of the ride was quiet with Kara lost in her thoughts about Alex, Maggie, her dad, and Jeremiah. She hoped that Jeremiah would pull through and Alex didn’t have to experience what it was like to lose her father. When they arrived home, Kara went to her childhood room and put her bags inside. She was hungry, but a shower and a hair wash were up first on the menu.

Kara showered, washed her hair, and brushed her teeth once she was finished she felt like a new woman. The smell of food floated upstairs to her room, and her stomach grumbled letting her know that she was hungry. Kara ventured downstairs to find her mom in the kitchen cooking pancakes, bacon, and eggs.

“You’re feeding an army.” Kara joked.

Alura laughed, “Nope, just you. You have quite the appetite I wonder where all the food goes.” She had the same metabolism as Kara.

Kara shrugged, “I’m still a developing girl. I need all the calories that help sustain my development.” She replied.

Alura laughed at her daughter’s logic, “I cannot disagree with you on that. Sit down so we can eat.” She pointed to the kitchen chair.

Kara flopped down at the table, “Feed me.” She grinned.

“Are you and Alex going to be okay?” Alura asked as she put a plate down in front of Kara.

Kara sighed, “We will be eventually. I heard everything you told me yesterday, but when dad died I was eleven, and Alex is twenty-eight with her dad in the hospital. She’s acting like I did when I was a kid, except she’s not rebelling and shutting out the world. She is taking it out on Maggie and me.” She was not going to stand for the way Alex treated her.

“You’re right, Kara. Alex should have used better judgment. I think the best thing to do is give her some time and when cooler heads prevail you two can talk again. Are you and Maggie okay?” She asked her daughter about her other girlfriend.

“Maggie and I are good. She’s not the one who acted like a jealous dick over a phone call. At least she understood that Laurel meant no harm. How could Alex jump to a conclusion like that?” Kara stabbed her fork in her French toast.

Alura put her hand on Kara’s to keep her from killing her food, “I’m listening.” She encouraged her daughter to continue.

“I need more friends besides Lucy, James, Sam, and Lena. I get that she knows Lucy, James, and Sam we all grew up together, but she didn’t have an issue with Lena. I guess it was because she is dating Sam. I feel like not having any friends at all if that is how she is going to act about them.” Kara continued ranting.

“Why don’t you tell Alex all of this, sweetheart? She needs to hear how you feel, then the two of you can work it out and move on from what happened yesterday.” Alura could tell Kara was struggling, and the only way for her to deal with it was to talk to Alex.

Kara sighed, “I’ll tell her when I’m ready to talk to her. Right now, I don’t want to talk to her. She needs to think about her actions and how they have consequences.” She wasn’t punishing Alex she was letting her know that her behavior would not be tolerated.

They finished breakfast, and all conversation about Alex was dropped, and Kara focused on school starting up again, and how she was nervous that this was her last year. After breakfast was finished Kara cleaned up the kitchen while Alura went upstairs to take a nap. She retired to her childhood room and looked at her phone she had a couple of messages from Sam. She called Sam instead of texting her back.

“Hey, Sam.”

“Hey, Kara. How is everything in Midvale? How is Alex’s dad?” She asked since Kara hadn’t really said anything.

Kara sighed, “He is still in ICU, and there has been no change that I know of at the moment.” She answered honestly.

“How is Alex holding up?” Sam had been worried about Alex.

“I don’t want to talk about Alex right now.” Kara decided to cut that conversation short.

Sam grew concerned, “Did something happen?” She asked.

Kara knew she couldn’t lie, “Something did happen, but I don’t want to talk about it right now. It will only make me upset. How is wedding planning going?”

“It’s going, but it will be better once you are here to help. Is there any way I could tempt you into planning?” Sam asked sweetly.

Kara was not buying it, “I love you, Sam but that’s a, no for me dog.” She was not planning another wedding. She caught hell trying to plan Maggie and Alex’s wedding.

“Spoilsport. Do you think you’ll be back in time for the first day of school?” Sam asked hoping that Kara would be there on the first day.

“I honestly don’t know. I guess it all depends on how Jeremiah recovers.” Kara answered the question.

Sam sighed, “I hope that he makes a full recovery. Oh, did you check Facebook?”

“No. What’s on Facebook?” Kara asked she didn’t have her laptop so she couldn’t pull it up.

“Well, it looks like Lucy and Vasquez are getting serious. Vasquez made a trip to Metropolis, and it looks serious. Winn was up there a few days ago to have a bro hang with James. That’s what they are calling it. When you get the chance check out Facebook and Instagram, you’ll see.” Sam had told Kara the latest gossip. She still couldn’t believe that Lucy and Vasquez were hot and heavy like they were.

Kara chuckled, “I knew they were going to end up together. The looks and the sleepovers they were in National City for a visit. It was only a matter of time if Lucy is happy, then I am happy. And why is that we all go for people who are like seven or eight years older than we are? Why don’t we date people our age?” She questioned how every one of them managed to date someone year’s older than they are.

Sam didn’t even know the reason behind it, “I guess because it’s hot. I mean, who wouldn’t like to date an older woman? They are distinguished, and they are like a fine wine and get better in time.” She knew it was cliché, but she couldn’t help herself.

“That is so true. I mean, I’m dating my former babysitter and her wife. I never imagined myself in this scenario, but it happens I guess. I wouldn’t change anything between us.” Kara freely admitted.

Kara heard a beep on the other line and looked at her phone, “Maggie is on the other end. I’ll talk to you later, Sam.” She told her friend before clicking over, “Hey, Maggie.”

“Hey, Kara. Did you and your mom get home okay?” Maggie asked since she didn’t hear anything from Kara.

“Uh, yeah. We came home freshened up and had breakfast. Mom is sleeping, and I am trying to get some rest.” Kara tried to stifle a yawn, “How’s it going there?”

Maggie sighed, “Nothing’s changed, and Alex is getting a little antsy not hearing anything.”

“I can imagine. Why don’t you take Alex out to get her mind off of what’s going on?” Kara suggested.

Maggie sighed, “I tried, and she fought me on it.”

“Try again, Maggie,” Kara replied tiredly.

“I’ll try again, Kara. Will we ever see you?” Maggie asked in a hushed tone.

Kara sighed, “You’ll see me. I can’t be around Alex right now. I know she apologized, but it still hurts.” She admitted.

“I understand, Kara. Get some rest, and hopefully, I will see you later. I love you.” Maggie wanted Kara to know that she loved her.

“I love you too, Maggie,” Kara mumbled sleepily.

Kara disconnected the call from Maggie and rolled over in her bed to get in a comfortable. She reached for her favorite stuffed animal and held it close to her as she drifted off to sleep. Kara hoped that when she woke up that things would turn out for the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara wasn't going to make it that easy :) Alex is going to have to work for it and poor Maggie stuck in the middle.


	17. Alex Tries to Make Amends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex tries to make amends, and meaningful discussions ensue. Maggie gets hers as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays! A new chapter for the New Year.
> 
> There were A LOT of strong reactions to the last chapter *taps fingertips together* I love it! I enjoyed reading the different opinions and thoughts to Alex's and Maggie's behaviors. Plus, everyone loving assertive Kara I love assertive Kara (if only they made her that way in the show. When she is not Supergirl). I haven't watched since S2 is it still about Kara?
> 
> No beta all mistakes are my own.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter.

A few days had passed, and Jeremiah was moved out of ICU there was no internal damage, and his memory was still intact. Kara was glad that Jeremiah was doing well, but things between her and Alex were still kind of strained. Maggie, bless her heart had been trying to bridge the divide, but it didn’t work. Kara was sitting in the hospital garden where there was a small flow of water going down the middle. It was tranquil, and Kara could get lost in her thoughts here. Unfortunately, Kara’s peace was short lived when she saw Alex approaching her she didn’t understand how Alex was able to find her.

“I thought I would find you here,” Alex commented as she approached Kara.

Kara sighed, “How did you know I was here?” She asked.

“Remember when you were eight, and you had to have your tonsils taken out? You saw this area from your room and wanted to come down here. So, your mom wheeled you out to this area, and you didn’t want to leave.” Alex recalled the memory of Kara in the hospital. She was unhappy about it, but when Alura brought her to the garden, she perked up immediately.

Kara smiled fondly at the memory, “You remember that?” She asked.

Alex nodded, “Yeah, I told you before, I have a lot of memories of you and I. Do you mind if I sit next to you?” She pointed to an empty spot next to Kara on the bench.

“I don’t care, Alex. Do you think recalling a memory is going to win you points with me?” Kara asked.

Alex sighed, “It’s not about winning points, Kara. It’s about me remembering how we used to be when we were younger. Way before I went off to college and things changed between us. I know I apologized to you earlier about the way I behaved the first night we got here. Maggie had told me that if I keep apologizing that it’s not going to be as effective as the first time around. I figured that once we had some time and space between us that maybe we could talk.” She couldn’t help her nervousness.

“You couldn’t wait for me to come to you?” Kara asked still looking at the water.

“Would you have come to talk to me or would you have given me the silent treatment back to National City?” Alex asked a question back to Kara.

Kara sighed, “You can’t answer a question with a question, Alex. I would have talked to you eventually. Once again, here you are taking that decision from me. You and Maggie preach about me having autonomy, but it looks like I don’t have it especially when it comes down to you.” She pointed out Alex lack of respecting her boundaries.

Alex once again put her foot in it royally, “You’re right, Kara. I haven’t been respectful to you or your boundaries. I don’t want to lose you, Kara. I lost you one time already, and I don’t want to go through that again.” She confessed.

“How did you lose me?” Kara asked trying to understand where Alex was coming from with her statement.

“Your graduation, Kara. I screwed you over when you were a little girl, and then you did the same when I came home for your graduation. It was a messed up situation all around, and then you were barely talking to me when you started college. There was this Kara shaped hole in my heart. I got you back, we go to therapy, but I still find ways to muck things up where you and I are concerned.” Alex hated the way things were going right now and hated that Kara had to be the one being put through her bullshit.

Kara pinched the bridge of her nose, “You say you don’t want to lose me? Well, the way you are acting now is a sure fire way to do that, and that would not be fair to Maggie. She’ll have to suffer the consequences for your actions. It’ll be a domino effect, Alex.” She was trying to hold on to the semblance of peace that she had.

“Don’t you think I know this? I’ve been over every scenario in my head. I don’t want that for us.” Alex explained.

Kara sighed, “Why were you so focused on my phone call with Laurel? Why are you so focused on her?” She asked for her piece of mind.

“It was easier to mad at a phone call since I couldn't do anything to help my dad,” Alex replied honestly.

“You were a dick, Alex. You were trying to pick a fight when none was needed. I’m glad I did have the common sense to walk away before it escalated. You will have to find an outlet for your anger or whatever it is that you are experiencing. If you don’t, your relationship with me is going to suffer and so is your marriage.” Kara warned Alex about her actions.

Alex sighed, “I know, Kara. I’m going to do better as far as you are concerned. I haven’t been fair to you, and for that I am sorry. I know this is going to be out of place, but do you think that you and I could go out tonight? The two of us?” She asked in a hopeful tone.

Kara shook her head, “You don’t get it, Alex. This isn’t something that is going to miraculously fixed with a night out. It’s about your anger issues and your jealousy. I’m not going to tell you to get over it, but you have to find out the cause of your jealousy. Your anger issues need to be worked on as well. Who is to say that something will set you off and you take it out on me or Maggie?” She asked the hard hitting question.

Alex was stunned into silence by Kara’s questions. She did not have the answer to those questions and she was not sure how to answer those questions, “I can say, I honestly don’t know, Kara. I will have to address those issues in therapy.” She finally opened her mouth and said the first thing that came to mind.

Kara gave Alex a look, “You think? We suck at communication and that is something that we have to work on…the three of us. Maggie and I will be having a conversation about this as well because we have another matter to discuss altogether.”

Alex sighed she knew Kara meant business, “I know it’s going to take a while but I am going to do whatever it takes to show you what you mean to me. Please don’t give up on me, Kara. I don’t think I could handle it if you did.”

“I’m not going to give up on you, Alex. You’re human and screwing up seems to be what you do best.” Kara replied with sass.

Alex laughed softly, “Yeah, it looks like I do, but it’s why you love me.” She smiled adorably at Kara.

“Yeah, I’m starting to question why I do love you?” Kara replied with a straight face.

“Ouch, Kara. That was brutal.” Alex replied.

Kara shrugged, “It’s the nature of the beast.” She answered nonchalantly.

Alex looked across the pond, “Are you and I going to be okay?” She asked.

Kara glanced over at Alex, “We’ll be okay it’s gonna take some time, but we will get there.” She answered honestly.

“I’m patient. So, no date tonight?” Alex asked trying to lighten the mood.

“You’re not going to stop until I give in are you?” Kara asked.

Alex smiled slyly, “Nope, I will have to use my powers of persuasion.”

Kara knew Alex was ridiculous, “I’ll go out with you tonight, Alex. I don’t want any shenanigans from you. When we get back to National City, you will go back to therapy and figure out the root of your anger and jealousy.” She gave Alex a stipulation.

“I’ll go back to therapy when we get back to National City.” Alex agreed to Kara’s request.

Kara sighed in relief, “This is not me forgiving you, yet. But this is a start on the path to forgiveness. Also, Laurel, she is my friend and she is going to be a part of my life. I don’t need you getting pissed off if she calls, text or wants to hang out with me. She’s been a good friend to me, Alex. The first friend that is not tied to you or our history. I will be making more friends as I go through school and some of them may be women attractive women, and some may be men. You can’t go all jealous girlfriend on them or me.” She wanted to make sure Alex understood the brevity of what she was saying.

Alex listened to what Kara was saying something she was guilty of not doing, “I’ll work on that, Kara. It’s not going to happen overnight, but I will do better.” She stated with conviction.

“Good,” Kara was kind of satisfied.

“Here you two are. I was looking for the both of you.” Maggie stated as she entered the garden.

Kara looked up at Maggie, “You found us.” She smiled.

“Everything okay here?” Maggie asked her girlfriend and wife.

Kara nodded, “Yeah, Alex and I were talking.”

“We’re good here. Kara and I talked she stated how she was feeling. I listened and we have a date tonight.” Alex had explained to Maggie.

Maggie nodded in satisfaction, “Sounds good to me.” She was glad that Alex had started to get her head out of her ass, “Uh, Eliza wanted me to tell you that Jeremiah is asking for you.” She relayed the reason she was out there.

Alex smiled, “Okay. I’ll leave you two to it.” She stood up and placed a kiss on Kara’s cheek before kissing Maggie’s cheek, “I’ll see you two in a bit.” She nearly sprinted out of the garden.

“How are you, Kara, really?” Maggie asked taking the spot that Alex had vacated.

Kara could lie or tell the truth, “I feel a lot of things, Maggie. I am upset, hurt, and confused. Alex did something wrong and her solution was take me out on a date. Like taking me out on a date is going to solve anything.” She decided to go with the truth.

Maggie knew that idea was not going to go over well with Kara, “She tried, Kara. Did the two of you at least talk about what happened?” She asked.

“Yeah, we talked. I told her that she needs to get to the root cause of her anger and jealousy. If she doesn’t, it’s going to cause a problem between us. Alex said she would go back to therapy and we’ll go from there. We are going out tonight, so there is that.” Kara answered Maggie’s question.

“That’s a start.” Maggie stated.

Kara sighed, “Yeah, it is. That leaves you and I to talk. I’ve been doing some thinking and I thought about something you said. You said that it was up to us to keep Alex chill, but that is something that you need to do, Maggie. You married Alex, she is your wife, and your responsibility. I can check her but I am not the one who is supposed to help her find her chill. The day you two exchanged your vows solidified that union. I cannot and will not be used to help you with whatever is going on with Alex. I am your girlfriend and I am her girlfriend. I refuse to be put in the middle of what’s happening.” She stated her feelings to Maggie on the whole situation.

“I hear you, Kara. So, what you’re saying is you are the girlfriend and not the wife, and the responsibility does not fall on your shoulders. I’m sorry for putting you in an uncomfortable position. I will be mindful of your feelings and from here on out.” Maggie heard, acknowledged and apologized.

Kara couldn’t help but smile, “You got it, thank you. I only wish Alex could get it.” Her smile faded.

Maggie put her hand on Kara’s knee, “She’ll get it, Kara.” She reassured her girlfriend.

“I hope so. Why are you not overreacting about Laurel? You’ve been the most levelheaded one.” Kara asked.

Maggie glanced over at Kara before turning her attention back to the pond, “Alex and I are two different people and we handle situations differently. I’m not freaking out about Laurel because she hasn’t done anything out of the way. I’ll admit I had an issue while Alex and I was away, because she materialized out of thin air when we were on our honeymoon. And I know that Laurel knows about us because you told her about us and I’m pretty sure she’s seen the pictures at the house, and the ring on your finger. I’m confident and secure in myself and I have faith in you, and us.” She gave the long answer to why she wasn’t freaking out like Alex.

Kara thought about what she wanted to say next, “You get it. You and I don’t have an extensive history like Alex and I have, so that makes you more objective. I’m going to tell you like I told Alex, Laurel is my friend. She is the first friend that I made outside of Sam, Lucy, and James who does not have a tie to Alex. I’m going to be meeting new people, women and men both. I’ll probably meet and work with attractive women as well, but don’t go all jealous girlfriend on me.” She told Maggie the same thing that she had told Alex.

Maggie had to admit, Kara was good, “I won’t go all jealous girlfriend.” She promised Kara.

“That was easy. So, what are you going to do while Alex and I are out?” Kara asked curious as to what Maggie’s plans were.

“Your mom invited me over to your house for dinner. She said that we needed some time to ourselves. In other words…your mom is probably going to interrogate me, and make me feel as if I am in the hot seat. She’s a lawyer, right?” Maggie asked.

Kara smirked, “Oh, yeah. Don’t lie to her because she will know if you’re lying. My mom is that damn good.” She warned Maggie of her mom.

“I believe it.” Maggie could hold her own at least she hoped she could.

“You’re a big bad detective. You’ve seen the worst and mom loves you.” Kara reassured her girlfriend.

Maggie move her hand from Kara’s knee and reached for her hand, “I love her too. She’s like the mom I would have wanted growing up.” She admitted.

“Everyone feels that way about mom. It’s one of the main reasons why Sam was around us so much. Her mom didn’t care, so mom being the awesome mom she is took Sam under her wing, and raised her as if she was her own daughter. She was the same way with Lucy and James. James was the son she never had.” Kara remembered her mom telling her that.

“I think every mom wants a son and James fit the bill. Are you and I okay?” Maggie asked.

Kara took Maggie’s hand in hers, “We’re okay, Maggie. You have to cool it with your expectations, a marriage is different from being girlfriends.”

“Understood.” Maggie replied.

Kara and Maggie enjoyed the sound of the small, trickling stream that was flowing into the pond. It was quiet, peaceful, relaxing and very Zen. Kara wanted to stay in this moment forever, but knew it wasn’t possible. Alex had come out to join them before they left the hospital. Kara went home while Maggie and Alex went over to Alex’s house. Kara entered the house with her mom and went upstairs. She didn’t feel like talking at the moment if Kara was honest she was all talked out and emotionally drained. Kara flopped faced down on the bed with a sigh she didn’t know what was going to happen next, but she hoped that Alex would keep her promise and get the help that she needed.

She also wondered what Alex had up her sleeve; Kara didn’t have to wait long when her phone chimed a few minutes later. Kara reached for her phone and unlocked it to see a message from Alex. The message told her to dress casual for their date and she would be there to pick Kara up at around 6:30. Kara looked at the clock and saw that it was almost 4:30 and sent back a message telling Alex ‘okay’. They were officially going on a date tonight and Kara hoped it goes well.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lay your thoughts on me!


	18. When You Were Young

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Alex go out on their date and talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know. Don't hate me. It's been a while since I've updated this story it took a minute to get my inspiration back for this story.
> 
> Again, strong reactions to the last chapter. I must be doing something right. I know everyone is not on team Alex right now, but she is going to redeem herself. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Kara had put the finishing touches on her hair when the doorbell rang. She knew without a shadow of a doubt that it was Alex. She grabbed her purse, her phone, and her keys before making her way downstairs. Kara could hear Alex and her mom talking, but she couldn’t make out the words. When Kara reached the bottom of the stairs all conversations stopped, and all eyes were on her.

“Do I have something on my face?” Kara asked as she touched her face.

Alura shook her head, “No you don’t have anything on your face. You look as radiant as ever.” She reassured her daughter.

“Yeah, you look beautiful, Kara.” Alex also complimented her girlfriend.

Kara bit her lip to keep from blushing, “Thank you both. So where are we off to tonight?” She asked her girlfriend.

“That would be telling. It’s a surprise, and I hope you like it.” Alex answered cryptically.

Kara looked at her mom, “Do you know?”

“I am as clueless as you are.” Alura answered, “Go out and have a good time with Alex. You both need it.”

Kara looked at her mom, “Don’t give Maggie a hard time tonight.” She told her mom.

Alura smiled, “We’ll be fine, Kara. I only want to get to know her a little better without you or Alex around. Now, get going and have fun. Alex have her home at a decent time.” She told Alex in a playful tone.

A small smiled played on Alex’s lips, “I’ll have her home at a reasonable hour.”

Kara kissed her mom on the cheek, “I’m ready to go when you are.” She announced.

Alex took a calming breath, “Our night begins.” She reached out for Kara’s hand.

Kara put her hand in Alex’s and followed her out of the house. She noticed Alex wasn’t driving their car, but her parent’s car, “What is this?” She asked as Alex opened the passenger side door.

“We’re going back to the beginning,” Alex replied.

“That’s not at all vague or cryptic,” Kara answered as she got inside of the car.

Alex smiled, “You’re going to enjoy it; trust me.” She reassured Kara before closing the car door. She made her way to the driver’s side and got inside the car.

Kara put her seatbelt on, “I believe you, Alex.” She couldn’t bring herself to use the ‘trust’ word yet.

“Thank you for agreeing to come out with me tonight. I know it’s not going to make up for yesterday and the day before, but I hope this would be the beginning of trying to make things right with us.” Alex decided to start slow then work her way up to the bigger things.

Kara knew Alex was trying so she was going to try her best to make the best of the situation, “I wasn’t going to come, but I changed my mind in the end.”

Alex glanced over at Kara, “Thank you for that and your honesty.” She gripped the steering wheel.

Kara didn’t say anything else and looked out the window to try and piece together where they were going. She didn’t have to wonder anymore when their destination came into view. It was the amusement park that she and Alex had gone to a couple of times when she was younger. Kara was confused as to why Alex would bring her here.

“We’re going to an amusement park?” Kara asked in equal parts surprise and horror.

Alex turned the car off, “Yes, it’s one of many places I am taking you tonight. I figured since we’ve had a few stressful days that this would be a perfect way to release any stress.” She answered Kara’s question.

Kara had to give Alex props for originality, “Nothing says stress relief like screaming your head off on rides.” She quipped and got out of the car.

Alex got out of the car hoping that tonight would have a positive outcome for her and Kara. She knew tonight was going to be pretty risky, but she hoped that it would bring her and Kara together.

“Screaming is very therapeutic,” Alex replied.

“That’s what she said,” Kara shot back.

They entered the amusement park and strolled along trying to figure out what they were going to do first. Kara decided that they should take a ride on a carousel, so that is how they found themselves sitting in one of the little carriages on the ride.

“It’s been a long time since I’ve been on a carousel. I think the last time was when I was twelve and Lucy had her birthday party here.” Kara lamented about a story from her childhood.

Alex perked up at this information, “Really?” She asked.

Kara looked over at Alex, “Uh huh, it was a year after my dad had died. Why didn’t you come back for dad’s funeral?” She finally asked.

“I was out of the country when I found about your dad. When I did come back it was two weeks after the funeral. If I had been in the states, I would have dropped everything and be here for you and mom.” Alex explained why she was absent when Kara’s dad had died. It tore her up inside she considered Kara’s dad as a second dad to her.

Kara sighed, “It was a rough time for mom and me. I rebelled big time, and mom worried about me a great deal. She put me in therapy.” She admitted.

Alex did not know this and gave her a different understanding of Kara, “I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you, Kara.” She apologized.

Kara shrugged, “Thank you, but that was years ago.” She brushed off Alex’s apology.

I know, but still.” Alex didn’t know what else to say she failed Kara in many different ways.

They left the carousel and grabbed some cotton candy for them to share. It was a simple treat, but Kara loved the sugary concoction all the same.

“Remember when you ate so much cotton candy that you had a stomach ache, and you tossed your cookies all over the ground? I had to take you to the bathroom and clean you up. I wanted to take you home, but you fought me tooth and nail?” Alex recalled the memory fondly.

“Yeah, I remember. You should have said no to me when I asked for more.” Kara pointed out how Alex contributed to her getting sick.

Alex laughed, “I could never say no to you.” She tore a piece of the candy floss and held it to Kara’s lips.

Kara blushed and took the cottony sugar concoction in her mouth, “Delicious. So, what are we going to do next?” She asked.

“Whatever you want,” Alex told her.

Kara took Alex’s hand in hers, “Then we are getting on that coaster over there.” She pointed to the looming roller coaster in the distance.

Alex protested, “We are not getting on that ride, Kara. Kara, no!” She tried to stop Kara from going in that direction.

“Come on you wimp. What happened to the badass that you were?” Kara asked teasingly.

“I am still badass, but I will not be going on that ride.” Alex defended her badassery.

Kara scoffed, “You are the worst, Alex Danvers.” She pouted.

Alex looked away, “That is not going to work on me, Kara.” She denied.

Kara pouted more and gave her best puppy dog look every, “Come on it will be fun.” She tried again.

“Nope, not going to happen, Kara.” Alex had to remain strong.

Kara sighed, “Spoil my fun,” She pouted.

“I’ll make it up to you eventually, Kara,” Alex reassured her girlfriend.

Kara’s pout turned into a wicked grin, “I will hold you to it.” She was not going to forget.

After a few more rides and filling up on funnel cake Kara found herself in the car headed to their next destination. She had to admit that she felt better and not as stressed as she was before.

“Where are we headed to next?” Kara asked.

Alex looked over at Kara, “We are headed to dinner next and then we are off to our next destination.” She answered the question.

“Midvale is but so big, Alex.” Kara pointed out how small their town was.

“Who says after dinner that we stay in Midvale?” Alex supplied.

Kara didn’t have anything else to say to that and went along for the ride. The ride didn’t take long to their dinner destination, and Kara recognized the place that Alex had taken her.

“Steak n Shake?” Kara asked in disbelief.

Alex chuckled, “Yep, we are having dinner here. I wanted to keep it simple, low key, and fun.” She turned the car off.

“Okay,” Kara replied and got out of the car. She had to admit the date was going well so far.

Alex got out of the car, “Do you remember when we came here after your soccer game? You were eight, and you scored the winning goal, and we all came here to celebrate. You were so overwhelmed that you burst into tears.” She remembered that as if it was yesterday.

Kara smiled, “I remember that day. You took me outside, and you comforted me and told me it was okay. That everyone was so proud of me and that it would be over soon. You sat by me at the table, and you held my hand.” She finished the memory with a fondness.

“Yeah, you were relaxed for the rest of the evening.” Alex ushered Kara into the restaurant.

Kara sat down at the table, “What is with the sudden trip down memory lane?” She asked. Kara appreciated it but failed to understand what the purpose was.

Alex leaned over the table, “It’s not a trip down memory lane per se, I want to remind you where it all began for us. Way before I went away to college, way before we became a couple, and before what happened the other day. We used to be friends, and I believe that is what is lacking in our relationship. You and I went from zero to sixty without any breaks to really cultivate our friendship. I want us to be together and also be friends. I’ve been a jealous ass because I don’t want to lose you. I saw well, see Laurel as a threat. She’s younger than I am, she’s beautiful, I mean, wow.” The words came pouring out of her mouth.

Kara felt a wave of emotions, “I told you, Laurel is not going to come between us. She is a sweetheart, and she’s been a good friend to me, and that is all. Like I told you before, you will have to work through your jealousy, and work on your anger issues. I appreciate you trying, and this is a good first step, but when we go back to National City you’re going to have to put in the work.”

“I’ll do whatever it needs to be done, Kara.” Alex hoped that Kara would understand how serious she was.

Kara sighed, “You can’t do this for me or Maggie, Alex. You will have to do this for yourself.” She needed to remind Alex that it was for herself and not Maggie or her for that matter.

Alex knew Kara was right, “I am doing this for myself first and foremost.” She relented.

Kara smiled, “Good. Can we order now? I am hungry.” She looked at her menu.

Alex picked up her menu, “Yeah, let’s eat.” She looked over her menu deciding on what she wanted to eat.

Dinner was comfortable, and they talked about everything from their childhoods, Alex’s time in college, and Kara’s upcoming school year. Kara found herself in her comfort zone as she stuffed her face full of fries and the gigantic burger that she had. She was glad that she wouldn’t be kissing Maggie tonight, but the same couldn’t be said for Alex.

“You must have been hungry. You polished off that whole burger and a basket of fries.” Alex pointed to Kara’s plate.

“It’s been forever since I’ve had a Steak N Shake. We don’t have one of these in National City. Which should be against the law.” Kara took a sip of her soda.

Alex shook her head, “You and your food. I am sure if you protest enough they will put a Steak N Shake in National City.” She encouraged Kara.

Kara scoffed, “I doubt it very seriously.” She finished off the last bit of her fries.

Alex shook her head and finished off her food, “You never know.”

Dinner was over, and the couple headed to their next destination. Kara was at a loss of where they were headed because of all the woods and the winding road. She would have been scared if she didn’t know her way around Midvale. They stopped in front a large brick building, and Kara made out the name, “We are going ice skating? I haven’t ice skated since I was a kid.”

“Yes, but I figure it was time that we both get back on the ice,” Alex told her.

Kara looked at the building with an uneasiness of a thousand knives, “If I fall and break something I blame you.” She opened the car door.

“Of course you would. You don’t take responsibility for your own actions.” Alex responded and took her keys out of the ignition. They changed into warm jackets, gloves, and hats.

After a few rocky starts, the couple made their way across the ice and skated in unison. Kara forgot how she and Alex worked well together. The lights went low, and the strobe lights started illuminating the arena. Soft music began to play and everyone who was inside participated in the couple skate.

“Did you plan this?” Kara asked as they glided across the ice.

Alex had no idea that this would be a thing, “I had no idea. Do you think it’s lame?” She asked.

Kara shook her head, “It’s not lame; it’s sweet actually.” She told Alex truthfully.

“I’m glad you liked. Maybe, when we get back to National City, we can take some time out and go ice skating some time.” Alex suggested.

Kara started skating backward and away from Alex, “We’ll see.” She smirked and started skating off.

Alex scoffed and followed behind Kara she counted this as a plus in her column, “I’m going to get you.”

Kara had enough of skating, and she wanted to sit down and have a cup of hot cocoa. Which Alex was sweet enough to get for her.

“How’s your cocoa?” Alex asked.

“It’s good, thank you. How is your cocoa? Did your marshmallows melt yet?” Kara asked.

Alex nodded, “They did, but that is okay makes the cocoa that much sweeter. But you are the sweetest.”

Kara blushed, “Charmer.” She whispered.

Alex worried her bottom lip with her teeth, “Only for you. Why don’t we finish our cocoa and get out of here? I know you’re probably freezing.”

“Just a little.” Kara’s voice trembled from the cold.

The drive back home was a quiet one except for the radio playing in the background. Kara had her hand in Alex’s as she drove. It was enough to almost make her forget what happened, but she was not going to forget, but she was not going to bring it up again. She just hoped that Alex would take the whole situation seriously. When they arrived at Kara’s house and entered her mother and Maggie were sitting on the couch drinking wine and looking at the photo albums.

“Oh no, she pulled out the books,” Kara replied as she closed the door behind herself.

Alex sighed, “I guess this is payback.”

“Hey you two,” Alura greeted Kara and Alex.

Maggie smiled, “How was your evening out?” She asked.

“It was a nice evening. I had fun.” Kara answered honestly.

Alex felt the butterflies in her stomach, “I had fun too. You’re showing Maggie pictures.” She pointed at the books.

Alura nodded, “Yes, I’ve been telling her stories and showing pictures of you Kara.”

“Mom!” Kara was mortified.

“You were an adorable baby, Kara.” Maggie couldn’t get over how cute Kara was as a child.

Alex chuckled, “Kara’s adorableness turned into her being beautiful.”

“I will agree with that.” Alura closed the books, “I am going to leave you three alone. Thank you for having dinner with me tonight, Maggie. You are as charming as I thought you would be.”

Maggie blushed at Alura’s compliment, “Thank you for having me over for dinner; it was a nice time.”

“Goodnight girls,” Alura headed upstairs.

Once Alura was upstairs Kara looked at Maggie, “So, you survived my mom. Did she give you the third degree?”

“Yeah, but it wasn’t as bad as I thought it was going to be. Your mom did give me a speech about not hurting her baby. I told her that I am not going to hurt you.” Maggie gave a small summary of what she talked about with Alura.

Alex smirked, “You got off lightly.”

“So, your date. Did you two talk at all?” Maggie asked.

“Yeah, we talked. I’m still on the fence, but I told Alex what I wanted from her.” Kara answered.

Maggie raised an eyebrow, “What do you want for her?”

Alex looked at Maggie, “I have to figure out my jealousy and get a grip on my anger issues.” She answered.

“I’m glad that you two had a chance to talk. Do you want to relax and watch a movie?” Maggie asked.

Kara yawned, “Not tonight. I’m kind of on the tired side.” She declined the invitation.

“Alright, some other time then. We’re going to head over to mine do you want to come with us?” Alex asked.

Kara shook her head, “No thank you.” She replied. Kara didn’t want to be with them like that in their parent’s house.

“Spoil our fun. We’ll see you tomorrow for breakfast at my house?” Alex asked in a hopeful tone.

Kara wasn’t going to turn down breakfast, “Yeah, we can have breakfast tomorrow. When are we going to go back home?” She asked.

“The day after tomorrow. We have to get back to work, and you have to prepare for school next week.” Maggie answered the age-old question.

Kara grumbled, “Don’t remind me. Let me walk you both to the door.”

Kara bid her girlfriends good night and cleaned up the wine glasses and put the bottle on the recycle bin. She was happy to hear that Maggie and her mom had gotten along, but she was not happy to learn that Maggie saw her childhood pictures. Kara turned off the lights and made her way upstairs. She stopped by her mom’s room and gave her a hug and a kiss goodnight. The next stop Kara made was to her bedroom where she got ready for bed. Her night with Alex was perfect and one that she wouldn’t forget, but in the back of her mind she wondered if this was going to last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it the date is over, and Kara still has reservations. Alex will redeem herself, and we'll see Kara dealing with her senior year and other things.


	19. Alex Goes To Therapy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara, Alex, and Maggie adjust to being back in National City, and Alex goes to therapy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There were A LOT of strong reactions to Alex's behavior last chapter, and it's warranted. Alex has been out of control, and now we begin to see Alex try to do damage control and try to make things right with Kara and by extension, Maggie. All of this is from Kara's POV so you will learn as Kara learns along the way.
> 
> Stick with me; I have plans. I promise :-)
> 
> No beta all mistakes are my own etc.
> 
> Also, for those of you still wondering...there is an update coming to Young Lust so be on the lookout for that!

After their trip to Midvale, things began to slow down, Kara and Alex were still at a stalemate and Maggie had been trying her best to keep the peace between her wife and her girlfriend. Kara has spent a lot of her time with Sam and Laurel which gave her a reprieve from the uneasiness that was her home. Kara had entered the house after spending a few hours at the water park with Sam and Laurel. She had so much fun, and it was good to let all her worries go. Kara threw her keys in the key bowl and stopped in her tracks when she heard sniffling coming from the living room. Hearing someone crying put Kara on edge, and she walked into the living room to see Alex sitting on the couch cross-legged with a pillow on her lap.

“Alex? What’s wrong? What happened? Where’s Maggie?” Kara asked as she approached her girlfriend.

Alex sniffed and turned towards Kara, “It’s nothing, Kara. Just some emotions that came to the surface.” She answered cryptically.

Kara sat down, “Emotions like…,” She trailed off hoping that Alex would fill in the blank.

“I had my first therapy session today, and Dr. Chase, she uh laid out some harsh truths today.” Alex knew she couldn’t lie to Kara.

“Why didn’t you tell me you had a therapy appointment today? I would have been there for you.” Kara asked the million-dollar question.

Alex shrugged, “I wanted to do it without letting anyone know. I listened to what you said and took everything to heart. I wanted to do this for me and not you.” She replied honestly.

Kara was low key happy that Alex took the initiative for herself, “I’m happy our talk had an impact on you and thank you for telling me. Does Maggie know that you went to therapy today?”

“No, I didn’t tell her either.” Alex didn’t tell Maggie or Kara.

Kara sighed, “I’m proud of you for going to therapy, Alex. I know Maggie will be proud of you too. Is it okay if I hug you?” She asked with slight hesitation.

Alex smiled, “I would love one of your hugs right now, Kara.” She missed Kara’s hugs.

Kara hugged Alex, “I will not deny you a hug from me; they are pretty awesome.” She quipped.

They were locked in a tight embrace when Maggie entered the house a little while later. Kara let Alex go and looked over at Maggie, “Hey,” She greeted her girlfriend.

Maggie was curious as to what was happening, “Hey, what’s going on here? Did you two get into another argument again?” She asked wondering why Alex looked like she was crying.

“No, we didn’t argue. Kara was comforting me.” Alex replied.

Maggie sat down on the couch, “What’s wrong? Why do you look like you’ve been crying?” She asked out of concern.

Alex sniffed, “Something like that. I had my first therapy session today, and it was pretty intense.” She explained to Maggie the same way she explained to Kara.

Maggie smiled, “I’m proud of you, Alex. Why didn’t you tell us though?” She asked.

“I wanted to do this for me, and I would have told you both eventually, once I got to that place, but Kara came home too soon, and well here we are,” Alex commented.

“I’m glad that you are going to therapy and that you are doing it for yourself, but you shouldn’t keep this from Kara and me. We are here to support you, Alex. You don’t have to do this alone.” Maggie made sure that Alex understood that they were in this together.

Alex sighed, “That’s true, but this is the first step. I’m going to need you and Kara to be my accountability partners though. Do you think that you can do that?” She wanted their support and trust.

Kara smiled, “Of course we can, Alex. We love you, and we will always have your back even when you are an ass.”

“Enough about me. How was your day with Sam and Laurel? Did you three have fun at the water park?” Alex asked.

Kara didn’t know what to make of Alex’s question, and she looked at Maggie, “Did she just ask if I had fun with Laurel and Sam?” She wanted to make sure she heard the question correctly.

Maggie was equally surprised, “I heard her ask.”

Alex sighed, “If Laurel is going to be a part of Kara’s life, then I will have to learn how to accept the fact. I have to start by acknowledging that Laurel is here to stay.” Dr. Chase told her that she needed to get to know Laurel.

“Yeah, we had fun today. It was fun hanging out with everyone today; it was much needed down time. School starts Monday, so we let our hair down a little bit. Sara and her girlfriend Ava was there, Zari and Amaya were there too, and so was Iris.” Kara listed off everyone who was in attendance.

Maggie wondered who all these other girls were, “Who are the other people that you mentioned? Sara, you’ve mentioned, but the others are new.” She questioned.

“Oh, they are some of Sara’s friends. Iris, Zari, and Amaya will be attending NCU, so she figured that they would need to meet people. Sam and I are people that she wanted them to know.” Kara answered nonchalantly. She hoped that her girlfriends wouldn’t flip out at the addition of new people.

Alex remained calm, “That was nice of Sara to do. I am looking forward to meeting all of your new friends.”

“I am too. Why don’t we have a little get together with everyone that will give us a chance to meet all of your friends? I think that if we met them, it would ease any feelings of jealousy that may arise.” Maggie suggested. She had thought about it from another stand point.

Kara smiled, “I think that can be arranged. Everyone wants to meet you both they couldn’t believe that I had not one but two girlfriends.” She couldn’t believe how agreeable her girlfriends were.

“So, they know about us?” Alex asked.

Kara nodded, “Yes, you and Maggie were never a secret. I am wearing this big ass ring that no one could ignore.” She waved her hand around, “I told you both that you have nothing to worry about with anyone. You’re supposed to believe and trust in me.”

“We do, Kara. There was never any doubt about trust where you are concerned.” Alex spoke up.

Kara felt like she entered the twilight zone, “Did you just say those words?” She asked trying to wrap her head around Alex’s responses.

“Kara let Alex have her moment,” Maggie gently warned Kara. It seemed as if Alex had made a little progress today.

“I’m sorry, Alex.” Kara apologized.

Alex shrugged, “It’s alright, Kara. I understand your reaction. If I were you, I would be the same way. This is the first step, and as time goes on, I will make more. Dr. Chase made some valid points today and I will have to learn how to implement them in my daily life and in my relationship with you and Maggie. I’m going to have to stop talking and let my actions back up what I say.” She knew it was going to be a struggle, but it has to be done if she’s ever going to be a better girlfriend to Kara.

Maggie kissed Alex’s cheek, “Why don’t we order some food and get lost in mindless television? It’s going to be hell starting next week so why not make the best of this week.” She suggested.

“I will not complain about that. I’m going to go upstairs and take a shower. I probably smell like chlorine and sunscreen.” Kara got off the couch and kissed Alex and Maggie both on the cheek.

Alex chuckled, “Yeah, you do.”

Kara threw a pillow at Alex, “No one asked you.” She ran upstairs.

Once she was upstairs in the bedroom, Kara gathered everything she needed to take a shower. She went into the bathroom and turned the shower on to a warm setting since she was still kind of chilled from the water park. The bathroom started to fill up with warm steam and Kara stripped out of her clothes and stepped into the spray of the shower.

“Oh yes,” Kara whispered to herself as the water cascaded over her body. The water in the shower was a stark contrast to the water shower that was at the park. Kara had fun today, and she couldn’t wait for more fun times to pop up as well. It was nice to feel like a kid even for a short period. They took life too seriously sometimes, and all it takes is a few moments to find the fun and enjoy life.

Kara reached for the soap and her wash cloth and poured some of the liquid on it before lathering herself up. She let her thoughts stray to what had happened downstairs with her, Alex and Maggie. Kara was surprised that Alex went to therapy and didn’t tell them, but she understood where Alex was coming from. She was proud of Alex for taking the first step, but she was still skeptical. A part of her wants to believe that Alex is doing this for Alex, but another part feels like Alex is doing this for show. Kara wants the show and not tell she wasn’t going to tell Alex that, but it’s how she feels. What surprised Kara the most was Maggie’s suggestion to have all of her friends over including Laurel. Kara had to commend Alex for taking such a huge step for being on board if it was another time and place, Alex probably wouldn’t entertain the thought. She was conflicted but hopefully, she will be able to work through the conflict and come out unscathed on the other side.

The water had slowly started to turn cold, and Kara rushed to wash her hair, the conditioning would have to wait for another day. Once she was cleaned off, fresh-faced, and dry Kara exited the bathroom. She tossed her dirty clothes in the hamper and went to her drawer to pull out a pair of socks. When she turned around she saw Maggie sitting on the bed, “When did you come in? You were not sitting on the bed when I came out of the shower.”

“I’m magical you didn’t know?” Maggie grinned.

Kara sat down on the bed, “Where is Alex?”

“Alex wanted to be alone for a little bit, so she took her bike out and went for a ride,” Maggie answered.

“Will she be back before our food gets here?” Kara asked as she put her socks on her feet.

Maggie shrugged, “She said she would be. I haven’t ordered the food yet I was waiting for you to get out of the shower.”

“Makes sense. I am hungry though I haven’t had anything since lunch and that was over four hours ago.” Kara finished putting on her socks.

“We can’t have you starving to death. I thought that you and I could go out one night this week, just the two of us.” Maggie had been toying with the idea of her and Kara going out one on one. Between Kara and Alex’s issues and Jeremiah, Maggie felt as if she and Kara didn’t have any time together at all.

Kara couldn’t help but smile at Maggie’s thoughtfulness, “I would like that, Maggie. We’ve had so much going on that we haven’t taken time out for each other.”

“How about Thursday night? Alex has to work late, and we can do whatever you like.” Maggie threw out a day.

“Yeah, Thursday sounds good. I don’t have any pressing plans.” Kara joked.

Maggie loved her girlfriend’s sass, “I am so happy that you can find time to pencil me in with such a busy schedule.” She replied dramatically.

“Shut up and kiss me,” Kara pulled Maggie to her and kissed her.

Maggie didn’t complain or put up a fight, but it didn’t help the fire that was being ignited inside of her.

Kara broke the kiss and tried to catch her breath, “Talk about kissing someone senseless,” She joked.

Maggie laughed lowly, “Tell me about it. I’m glad you stopped when you did because I would have wanted more than just a kiss.” If it wasn’t for Kara stopping, then she would have had her naked.

The door opening and closing downstairs alerted Kara and Maggie that Alex was back, “Alex is back and before the food.”

Maggie nodded, “Yeah, she is.”

“Kara? Maggie?” Alex called as she made her trek upstairs.

“We’re in here,” Kara called back.

Alex entered the bedroom and saw Maggie and Kara sitting on the bed, “I’m back. Sorry for leaving like that I needed to clear my head.” She apologized.

“I understand, Alex. Dinner should be here soon. Why don’t you get a shower and hopefully by the time you get out dinner will be here?” Maggie suggested.

Alex thought it over, “I like that idea.” She was exhausted and dirty.

Kara gave Alex a smile of understanding, “Come join us downstairs when you’re done. You can even pick what we watch on television tonight.” She offered.

“Thank you for that. I’ll see you both downstairs.” Alex had told her lovers.

Kara and Maggie took that as their cue to leave and wait for the food. Kara hated seeing Alex like this, but she hoped that therapy would work in Alex’s favor as well as hers and Maggie’s.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex has her first therapy session, and we will see how they work for her. 
> 
> Kara is still skeptical which she has every right to be
> 
> Maggie is chill and taking things as they come and yay for her offering to invite Kara's friends over
> 
> Again, Let me know your thoughts!

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it! Let me know your thoughts down below.


End file.
